Sueños de un Demonio
by Lerato
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si de buenas a primeras Iori Yagami decide dar por terminada con la estupidez de seguir luchando a morir contra Kyo? ¿Qué sucede cuando sin darse cuenta el amor llega a su vida?¿Cómo es posible que Kyo sea poseído por el riot de Orochi?
1. El sueño

CAPÍTULO I:

El sueño.

Iori contemplaba el cielo a través de su ventana. Acababa de ir a un ensayo con su banda y se sentía cansado. sin embargo, al día siguiente tendría un match de exhibición contra Kyo Kusanagi en la inauguración del último torneo del milenio. Esa idea no dejaba de revolotear por su mente: Él. Solo. Contra Kyo. Ya hacía un tiempo que ninguno de los dos tenía equipo, y ya se había enfrentado a Kyo solo, pero siempre se preguntaba por qué tenía tal compasión al pelear contra Kyo, se preguntaba el porque siempre lo dejaba vivir...

—Maldita sea...—habló muy bajo para sí—Además, tiene esa ridícula ropa...—Por un momento, no dudó en seguir con sus pensamientos en voz baja, pues estaba solo...¿Quién podría escucharlo?—Mh...me acostumbré mucho al otro traje...

De pronto, esbozó una sonrisilla y cerró los ojos. —Pero qué pendejadas estoy diciendo...¿Cómo es posible que él ocupe de esta manera tan recurrente mis pensamientos?...

Como estaba acostado en su cama y tenía los cigarrillos en el buró solo tuvo que estirarse un poco para tomarlos. Con su llama encendió uno y comenzó a fumar. —Kyo...—dijo al escupir el humo—Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de matarte, algo me lo impide...¿Por qué ?....

Era verdad. Iori no entendía porque, pero a la vez sí...¿Matar a Kyo? eso implicaba darle gusto a su padre. No a sí mismo. El ya había olvidado hasta el por qué de la venganza entre familias, y entre más hurgaba en ello más se daba cuenta que él no tenía ya nada que ver con eso. Sentía que odiaba a Kyo porque por su causa fue tan severamente entrenado...pero al mismo tiempo dentro de sí tenía la certeza de que Kyo pasaba por el mismo trance... ¿Por qué tenían que seguir con una tradición que a ellos ya no les correspondía?...

Iori se imaginaba su vida sin Kyo. Quizá sería feliz, pero él, ¿Cuándo había conocido la felicidad?...Nunca. Al menos no lo recordaba. Su vida sin Kyo ya no tendría un sentido, y eso le dio miedo.... Él mismo se extrañó.

—¿Por qué?...—prosiguió—¿Por qué tengo miedo de que te pase algo malo, Kyo?...

Iori frunció el entrecejo. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?!...Eso no formaba parte de su forma de ser, de como había sido entrenado...¿Kyo pensaría como él?...Por su mente pasaron de súbito imágenes constantes de Kyo, pero era un Kyo diferente al de sus pensamientos de siempre, éste tenía su cara resplandeciente, su sonrisa blanca y deslumbrante, su actitud siempre benevolente sin la intención de perjudicar a nadie...

Era como si de repente él lo apreciara. Como si quisiera llevársela con Kyo de otro modo...Quizá...¿Ser su amigo ?...al fin y al cabo, ellos eran víctimas de una tradición de sus clanes, ¿no?...pero, si él decidía matarlo para terminar con todo, sería su oportunidad en aquella exhibición...

De pronto, recordó lo que sucedió en la mañana...

_Shingo corría presurosamente por la calle, cuando sin querer topó con Yagami. _

—_¡Ahhh...lo siento!... _

_Yabuki se quedó perplejo al darse cuenta de la persona con la que había chocado. _

—_Pero si es el perro faldero de Kusanagi...—dijo Iori mientras lo miraba fríamente—. Fíjate por donde caminas, Idiota... _

_Shingo le tomó por el cuello de la camisa. Cualquiera en la calle hubiera jurado que iba a arremeter contra Iori, pero sin embargo le lanzó una mirada suplicante. _

—_P—por favor...Yagami—san...ayúdame...—dijo seriamente perturbado. _

—_¿Qué dices?... —Necesito a un doctor...Kyo...Kusanagi—san..._

_Iori casi lo abofetea para que se calme. _

—_¡¿Dónde está ese idiota?!—le preguntó alarmado._

_Yabuki le indicó a Yagami y este lo soltó, pues también lo había tomado de las ropas. Iori corrió mientras le gritaba: _

—_¡Iré con él, tú busca al médico Shashida, está al final de esta calle!...¡Dile que vas de mi parte!... _

_Shingo casi toca con la mandíbula el suelo de la pura impresión, pero no duro mucho tiempo pues de inmediato corrió a buscar al médico. Algo serio le había pasado a Kyo. _

_Iori no comprendía ese sentimiento de angustia, ¿Por qué corría la adrenalina de ese modo por todo su cuerpo?... _

—_¡KYO!... _

_En el parque cercano a la escuela de Kyo y de Shingo (donde solía entrenar el primero al segundo) se encontraba Kyo tirado en el suelo boca abajo. _

_Iori se acercó hacia él pero a punto de llegar paró en seco. ¿Por qué habría de ayudarlo?... _

_De pronto vio a Kyo incorporarse un poco y dolorosamente, de modo que quedó hincado, pero se tocaba el pecho y la garganta. Iori pudo contemplar el rostro de Kyo, pálido, hermoso...pero con un hilo de sangre que corría por sus labios. Kyo lanzó un alarido y escupió una buena cantidad de sangre mientras se quejaba desgarradoramente y con ambas manos, apretando los puños arrancaba el césped de la desesperación, como si quisiera aferrarse a la tierra... _

_Iori se sintió verdaderamente impotente. ¿Por qué sentía tal opresión en su pecho al ver a Kyo tirado, sufriendo?...Al intentar acercarse a él, había otra clase de fuerza que le impedía hacerlo. No era de él, era como si Kyo estuviera cubierto por un campo de fuerza invisible. _

_Kyo levantó el rostro y le miró con una mirada muy extraña. _

—_Yagami...Y—Yagami...vete...no te me acerques... _

—_Kusanagi... _

—_¡Vete!...¡No quiero hacerte daño!.... _

_Iori, al recordar esto último sintió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. ¿Kyo le había dicho que NO QUERÍA DAÑARLO?.... _

—_P—pero...yo... _

_Iori ya no pudo hacer nada más, porque Kyo lanzó un nuevo alarido y su cuerpo se cubrió con una explosión de llamaradas púrpuras. Ese alarido era parecido al de un animal, no al de un hombre. _

—_No puede ser...—pensó Iori muy alterado—¿¿EL RIOT DE OROCHI???..———¡¡¿LLAMAS PÚRPURAS?!!!.... _

_Después, Kyo quedó inconsciente. Iori se acercó y lo tomó suavemente. Lo miró como nunca antes. Indefenso. Bien podía haberlo matado allí, pero... _

—Kyo...—Iori se cambió su posición mientras continuaba recordando—Esas llamas eran llamas mortales...Esa explosión pudo haberme matado si yo me acercaba...¿Por qué?....Tú me salvaste...

—_¿Estás bien, Yagami?...—preguntó Kyo con voz ahogada. _

—_Cállate, Kusanagi. Tienes qué explicarme muchas cosas... _

—_Quisiera saberlo también...—La cara de Kyo estaba pálida—duele mucho, ¿verdad?...¿Así te duele a ti?... _

_Iori no sabía que contestar. _

—_Pues...sí. _

_Kyo cerró los ojos. _

—_No me dejes solo...no te vayas... siento que me desvanezco. _

_Iori se extrañaba con cada expresión de Kyo, pero no ignoró su petición. Lo sostuvo inconsciente hasta que Shingo llegó. Al revisar a Kyo el doctor, Iori emprendió retirada. _

Yagami prefirió no seguir pensando más. Mañana, ese match...¿Kyo estaría bien para entonces?...Cerró poco a poco los ojos y se fue quedando profundamente dormido.

En su sueño no había nada. No era raro, él casi nunca soñaba, pero este era diferente a sus sueños de siempre. De pronto, un bosque...espeso. Oscuro. Demasiado oscuro. Iori volteaba hacia todos lados buscando algo o alguien...de pronto vio una bestia enorme...era solo la silueta, pero era del tamaño de un camión. Sus fauces babeaban y sus ojos fulguraban.

—¡¡IORI ! !...¡¡AYÚDAME ! !

Iori escuchó la voz de Kyo llamándolo. De nuevo estaba sufriendo, y él sentía el sufrimiento de Kyo. Guiado por la voz, encontró un claro iluminado tenuemente por una fogata. Kyo estaba vestido con una ropa de pueblerino de tiempos de caballerías...Estaba tirado, muy herido, sangrando. Le miraba suplicante.

—Iori...ayúdame...ayúdame...

Nada. De nuevo el vacío. Esa escena de Kyo herido era indescriptible, en sus ojos se veía la muerte cercana...Iori se levantó abruptamente.

—Kusanagi...


	2. El tiempo de decidir

Capítulo II:

El tiempo de decidir.

Al caer la mañana, Iori se dirigió a la ducha para prepararse para ir a la exhibición donde sería la estrella junto con Kusanagi. Pensaba para sí mismo si podría aguantar un poco más esos sueños. Cualquier otro año anterior, ese sueño le hubiera traído un placer inimaginable, porque su máxima era matar a Kyo. Sin embargo, de un tiempo hacia la fecha ese sentimiento había cambiado sin que él se diera cuenta y el hecho de imaginar a Kyo en una agonía semejante a la del sueño y repetir la escena del día anterior le daba pesar. ¿Realmente ya iba a terminar todo por lo que el había entrenado? ¿Realmente Iori Yagami quería terminar con la pelea de una vez por todas, sin que ninguno de los dos resultara afectado?...Sabía que su vida era corta por el pacto de Orochi, pero él no la quería terminar con la conciencia cargando una posible muerte a una persona que, en el fondo, no odiaba realmente.

No sabía si decírcelo o no a Kyo, porque después de todo Kyo no era una niñita indefensa. Cada vez que Iori lo afrentaba él se defendía, quizá ya más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero nunca dejó de regresarle un golpe, Kyo nunca estuvo dispuesto a caer ante Iori. Sin embargo, en las últimas peleas ambos disfrutaban de la presencia uno del otro y era como si ambas partes necesitaran pelear para completar su día, aunque fuera verbalmente.

—Es raro...—musitó al abrir el grifo de la regadera—. A veces...siento que Kyo tampoco me odia...

Iori metió la cabeza al agua, que continuaba helada puesto que no la había templado.

—Ah, Iori, Iori...—se increpó—...Ya quítate a ese inútil de la cabeza, o por las buenas o las malas actitudes que tenga mientras ocupe tus pensamientos, nunca te dejará vivir...

Kyo se encontraba en la cama de su departamento. Shingo dormía en una silla a su lado. De pronto, Kusanagi despertó sobresaltado mirando todo el cuarto como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Vio a Shingo y le tocó el hombro. Éste inmediatamente se despertó y al ver a Kyo casi se cae de espaldas.

—¡¡K—Kusanagi—san!!...¡Ya despertaste!...

Kyo sonrió débilmente.

—¿Cómo se siente?—le preguntó Shingo.

—Como un trapo.

—¿¿Eso fue un bien??

—Me he sentido peor...

Shingo no pudo evitar ponerse serio.

—Ayer me asustó mucho, Kusanagi—san...

—¿Ayer?...

Kyo se tocó la cabeza, como recordando todo lo ocurrido...Él entrenaba a Shingo, enseñándole un Uppercut nuevo, cuando de pronto todo se nubló. Todo lo miró rojo, luego ese dolor tan insoportable...

—Cuando me entrenaba—interrumpió Yabuki—cayó de rodillas. Se miraba muy confundido, y de pronto empezó a escupir sangre... mucha sangre... luego... gemía... pero sus gemidos eran espantosos...Yo pensé que se iba a morir...—Shingo tenía los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas. Realmente le afectó el ver a su querido maestro así.

Kyo le tomó de un hombro y le dirigió una nueva sonrisa.

—Calma, Shingo...estoy bien...ya no te preocupes...

Pero...Yagami...Kyo estaba con Yagami, recordaba todo desde qué Iori gritó su nombre hasta que lo tenía a su lado.

La mirada de Kyo se perdió en los recuerdos. Shingo lo miró.

—Caray, Kusanagi—san...Qué pálido está...

Justo en ese momento, entraron Goro Daimon y Beni Nikaido, amigos de siempre de Kyo.

—¡¡Hooolaa!!!—llegó animoso como siempre Benimaru—¡Hasta que despertaste después de mucho rato! ...¿Cómo estás, Kyo?

—Bien, Benimaru.

Goro se acercó hacia él.

—Por todos los cielos, Kusanagi...—dijo con una seriedad que lo caracterizaba—pareces la hoja de un árbol en el otoño...¿Dónde quedó tu color de piel?...

—Pues...

—Eh, Yabuki—chan...—Interrumpió Nikaido—¿Qué te dijo el doctor ayer?...

—Kusanagi—san había perdido mucha sangre.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Daimon.

—No lo sé—añadió Kyo—Solo empecé a escupir mucha sangre...me dolía el pecho...todo lo veía borroso...

—¿Borroso?—Benimaru se sentó a un lado de Kyo mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí. Después no supe que pasó...no sé exactamente que pasó cuando Shingo fue a buscar ayuda.

Pero sí sabía. Solo que se cargaba su orgullo como para decir que Iori había llegado y que emanaron llamas púrpura de su cuerpo. Y mucho menos les iba a decir que le pidió a Iori que se quedara a acompañarlo.

Shingo también lo sabía. Pero comprendió a Kyo. No iba a decirles nada tampoco...después de todo, él también tenía su orgullo, porque él suplicó al peor enemigo de la persona que él más apreciaba en el mundo...

—Beni, Shingo, Goro...—habló muy serio Kyo—¿Recuerdan hace un tiempo en la pelear contra Orochi el Riot de la Sangre?...¿Recuerdan como gritaban desgarradoramente Iori y Leona al estar poseídos, cómo perdían sangre?...

Todos asintieron mirándole preocupados.

—Eso fue, casi lo aseguro, lo que me pasó.

Todos se miraron entre sí angustiados.

—¿¿¿LA ORGÍA DE SANGRE EN UN KUSANAGI???...

Iori se vistió lentamente. No sabía como reaccionar al ver a Kyo. Quizá ambos harían como que nada había pasado y pelearían más para darle gusto a la gente que ya por un pleito personal. Pero al recordar a Kyo, Iori no se sentía con ánimos de pelear.

—Ni hablar. Veremos como se dan las cosas...

Se puso la chaqueta con la luna creciente y se dispuso a salir.

En la calle, donde le esperaba un taxi, había multitud de admiradores que habían ido a su casa haciendo barullo y desmadre. Todos gritaban aclamando al peleador pelirrojo que bajaba por la escalera de la entrada del impresionante edificio. Muchos guardias de seguridad separaban a los inquietos del taxi, al cual Iori subió con pesadez, ignorando a sus seguidores que no dejaban de gritar al verlo.

El taxi arrancó dejando atrás todo el tumulto. Pero Iori estaba consciente de que en el foro de exhibición la cosa estaría aún peor. El taxista miraba muy frecuentemente por el retrovisor al joven serio y extravagante que tenía por pasajero.

—Es usted muy serio, ¿verdad?...

—Eso no le interesa.

—Solamente intenté ser un poco amable. Supongo que tanta gente gritando como loca al verlo termina fastidiándole...

Iori le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Disculpe. Tiene razón.

—No hay cuidado. Creo que todos los jóvenes de su tipo son así. Un poco serios, muy metidos en sí mismos.

—...

Iori miró hacia afuera. La calle estaba muy sola, como gris, si estuviera lloviendo a cántaros pero, en realidad no llovía...¿Qué demonios...

—Señor...—interrumpió de nuevo el chofer—¿Quiere un consejo? mi hijo es como usted. Siempre pensando en otras cosas. Aún no sabe lo que quiere...—el conductor atisbó una sonrisa—o quienes son importantes para él...eso es con tiempo. Cuando encuentre a la persona que comparta con usted penas y alegrías, o que le brinde su amistad incondicional, deje a un lado su orgullo...Porque creo que tanto usted como mi hijo se sienten solos.

"Se sienten solos". Sí. Se sentía solo. Pero ...¿amistad por parte de Kyo ?...¿Podía realmente esperar eso ?...¡Caray! su cabeza era un mar de confusión.

De pronto Iori miró hacia el frente. La calle continuaba como en neblina...

—Qué clima tan loco...—fueron las palabras del chofer.

Iori sintió una energía extraña, una energía fuerte, una la de su sueño...

Al mirar hacia lo más lejano del horizonte, se dio cuenta de que no había carros, y todo adelante era oscuridad.

—Dios santo...¿ve eso? mucho humo...y denso...quizá hubo un accidente.

Iori miró alarmado al conductor...¿Estaba viendo eso?...

Otra vez la mirada al frente, de pronto una silueta que Iori reconoció a la perfección...

—Es...es la pesadilla...

Aquella imponente figura bestial pasó frente al carro.

—¡Pero que demonios!...

El chofer giró el volante y maniobró como pudo el auto para evitar impetrase contra esa mole que a él le pareció un camión imprudente.

Iori estaba sin aliento.

El carro dio una media vuelta rechinando las llantas y se detuvo. Al momento la visión desapareció.

—Ese maldito sueño...es real...¿O no?...


	3. Un destino cambiante

CAPÍTULO III :

Un destino cambiante.

Tanto el conductor como él quedaron muy asustados.

—Creí que nos íbamos a estrellar...

Iori no dijo nada. Se sumió en el asiento apesadumbrado. El chofer se dirigió de inmediato hacia el joven.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?...

—No.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasó? ¿Se golpeó?...

—No me pasó nada...

Yagami posó sobre el hombre una mirada interrogante.

—¿Usted vio eso?..

—Claro, no puedo creer que por estas calles del centro pase un camión a esa velocidad y sin la mínima precaución...Casi nos matamos...

—Un camión...

—Sí, no me diga que no lo vio.

Claro que lo vio. Pero no era ningún camión. Era una bestia.

—S—Sí...sí lo vi...

Al momento, Iori pudo ver que la calle volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Con más carros y personas caminando por las aceras tranquilamente. Era imposible, no era creíble, pero...todo el ambiente, ese extraño poder de la bestia...todo era igual a aquel sueño donde Kyo parecía morirse...

El chofer arrancó.

—Espero que no lleguemos tarde a su pelea...—dijo el chofer con cierto tono preocupado. Después de una larga pausa, comentó—Vaya, realmente, qué clima tan raro...

Al fin Kyo se sintió con más fuerzas y pudo alistarse para su próximo combate. Mientras se ponía sus ropas Shingo lo miraba sentado en una silla cercana a su puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa, Yabuki—chan?...—preguntó Kyo dirigiéndose a la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo donde se estaba arreglando.

Shingo no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a mirarlo.

—Anda, esa cara no es común en ti...¿Por qué tan serio?...

—¿Todavía lo preguntas, Kusanagi—san?...

Kyo aún no se abrochaba la camisa, cuando Shingo se levantó de la silla. Kusanagi ignoró esto y acercando su rostro se miró al espejo lentamente. Se acercó y contempló sus ojos. Tenían un brillo raro...un brillo que él no había notado. Era como si hubieran cambiado un poco de tenía los ojos azules pero al enfurecerse se le tornaban rojos, y ahora el tono de color de los ojos de Kyo cambiaba de un Negro a un café un brillo...¿rojo?...

De pronto sintió que unos brazos recorrían su dorso en un apretado abrazo por la espalda.

—Kusanagi—san...

Kyo no se movió. No dijo nada. No hizo nada. Shingo se percató de esto pero no dejó de abrazarlo.

—Por favor, Kusanagi—san...no pelee...

—Yabuki—chan...

Kusanagi entrelazó sus manos fuertemente con las de su alumno.

—Yo quiero pelear...—Dijo a Yabuki.

Shingo lanzó un gemido ahogado. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

—P—pero...¿si le pasa algo en la pelea? ¿Si queda a merced de Yagami?...

Kyo se volteó de modo que quedó frente a frente a Shingo.

—No me pasará nada...—dijo Kusanagi mientras le pasaba la diestra sobre el revoltoso cabello del chico—...Ya lo verás. Yagami no sería capaz de atacarme si ve que me quedo imposibilitado para enfrentarlo...él no quisiera ganarme de ese modo...lo conozco.

—¿Por qué quiere pelear?...—Insistió Shingo.

Kyo no sabía que decirle. No sabía, o no podía decirle que deseaba terminar con todo lo que pasaba entre Iori y él...

—Tengo mi orgullo, ¿Comprendes, Shingo?...

Shingo asintió.

—Kusanagi—san...No quiero...no quiero que te pase nada...

—Si me pasa algo, yo sé que estarás allí a mi lado...—dijo Kyo mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Como Yagami?...—Dijo Yabuki cómo regañándolo.

—¿Cómo dices?...

—Bueno...él estaba allí con usted cuando llegué con el doctor...

Kyo guardó un silencio sepulcral.

—No puedo juzgarlo, Kusanagi—san...pude verlo—dijo Shingo sonriendo.

—¿Verlo? ¿Ver qué?

—Si estuviera a punto de morir, preferiría que Iori estuviera allí para saber si él en realidad no lo odia.

Shingo también guardó silencio.

—Kusanagi—san. Creo que lo mejor sería que tomara usted la decisión de acabar con todo este problema, ¿no cree ?...

Kyo se quedó imposibilitado para hablar. No sabía que pensar.

—¿Por qué no lo intenta ?

Kyo le esquivó la mirada.

—No quiero. No quiero que...

—¿Que Yagami vaya a reaccionar hacia su persona de una manera injusta ?...No, Kusanagi—san. Yo no lo creo...Yo sería el primero en felicitarlo por su decisión tan valiente. Además, yo me he dado cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le ha encontrado sentido a todos estos años de pleito.

—¿Cómo lo...

—¿Cómo lo sé?...porque a pesar de su estado quiere pelear solo para velo, he visto como su mirada se pierde en recuerdos injustos y su rostro dice que desea cambiarlos, como mira el anuncio del club donde toca la banda de Yagami dudando si entrar o no para charlar con él...

—¿Tú crees que sería lo mejor ?...

—Sí, Kusanagi—san.

Al fin, Iori llegó al escenario donde se encontraban todos los aficionados y admiradores, donde la gente que seguía edición tras edición el famoso torneo de KoF abarrotaba los lugares donde fuera que la mirada se posara, donde todos ansiosos esperaban la pelea de exhibición pre—inauguración al nuevo torneo de un milenio que comenzaba...Iori, esquivando a la gente que se arremolinaba contra la entrada que apenas si era contenida por los agentes de seguridad pudo entrar.

Ya allí, vio que todos los preparativos estaban terminados y todo estaba listo, y también vio a algunos compañeros de equipo. Empezó a buscar con la mirada a Kyo.

—Yagami Iori—San...

Esa voz tan sensual provino de su espalda. Volteó inmediatamente a ver a la persona.

—Hola...

La persona era King, que a pesar de ser muy alta tenía que mirar a Iori hacia arriba.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?...

Iori no le contestó.

—Ja...no sé como es posible que aún espere una respuesta de tu parte...

Yagami le sonrió un poco. Siempre se le había hecho muy atractiva aquella hermosa rubia.

—¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí.

—Oh, bueno. ¿No has visto a Kyo?

—¿Y por qué diantres me preguntas eso?...

—Bueno, bueno, no te enojes...es que los organizadores me mandaron buscarlo. Has de saber que ya es tarde...

—¿Qué tanto?

—Se supone que en cinco minutos estarán peleando.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?...

—Es que...te vi que lo buscabas.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Claro que lo es, Yagami. Quizá tú y yo no nos hablemos mucho, o casi nada, pero he sabido como son tus miradas.—dijo ella poniéndose colorada— A veces, son viendo sin mirar, pero cuando son hacia Kyo miras fijamente...a todos nos miras también, pero a él lo miras diferente, como si trataras de fingir un odio que no está allí... y esa mirada es muy diferente...

Iori bajó la vista.

—En fin. Si lo ves, dile que lo estoy buscando porque quisiera hablar con él antes de la pelea, y dile también que es muy tarde...

King se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Iori aspiró su dulce perfume.

—Espera.

—¿Qué?...—Ella volteó mirándolo atentamente—...

—¿Cómo sabes que cuando vea a Kyo no trataré de matarlo como siempre?...

—No lo harías...lo hubieras matado ayer.

Iori se quedó sin palabras.

Shingo continuaba su plática sonriente con su maestro.

—¡Vamos, Kusanagi—San ! ¡Es ahora o nunca !...

Pero Kyo no se movió. Continuaba pensando.

—¿Hasta dónde llega su orgullo?...—Shingo miró a su maestro apesadumbrado— ¿O no está seguro ?...

Kyo se quedó cabizbajo. Shingo decidió ya no insistir en algo que su maestro debería decidir cuando lo creyera conveniente.

—¿Usted cree que no se puede tener una charla civilizada con Yagami ?—dijo Shingo y miró hacia el reloj de pared—¡¡Caramba ! ! ¡¡Ya es muy tarde ! ! ¡Apúrese, Kusanagi-san ! !—dijo Shingo aventándole a Kyo su chaquetilla blanca mientras reía—¡Se le va a hacer tarde para la pelea con su amigo !—dijo mientras reía.

Shingo se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir para ver si el taxi ya estaba afuera o tendría que detener a alguno para no llegar más tarde de lo que ya de por sí iban a llegar.

Kyo terminó de abrocharse la camisa sonriendo y se dirigió a la puerta. Shingo ya se le adelantaba.

—¡Shingo !...

El joven volteó un poco su rostro.

—¿Deveras crees que será posible encontrar un poco de Paz si hablo con él ?

—Dígame, Kusanagi—san...¿Realmente a sentido en Yagami un deseo REAL de matarlo ?...

—No. Nunca.

—¿Se ha preguntado por qué?...

Kyo negó con la cabeza.

—Eso quiere decir que a lo mejor desde un principio él estaba en desacuerdo con eso, ¿no cree ?...

—Él me odia.

—Yo no lo creo. El destino puede cambiar...¿Quién les dice que pueden seguir con la tradición a ciegas?...

Shingo se salió corriendo y al salir del edificio, se topó con Yuki Kushinada.

—¡Shingo—kun!...¿A dónde vas?...

—¡ A parar un Taxi !...

Yabuki pasó como bólido a un lado de ella y Yuki se puso a reír.

—¡¡Shingo ! ! ¡¡Ya hay un Taxi afuera ! !—dijo riendo—¿Qué le pasará? ¡Parece muy entusiasmado !...

Yuki entró al edificio y al subir las escaleras se encontró con Kyo.

—Kyo, me tenías preocupada...no habías llegado y ya es tarde...pensé en venir por ti...

—Ah...Yuki...

—Afuera hay mucha gente, pero ha venido un taxi por ti, al igual que mandaron por Yagami.

—¿Yagami tampoco había llegado?...

—No...

Kyo bajó hasta el escalón donde su novia se encontraba. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miró.

—Qué bueno que viniste, Yuki...quería hablar contigo.

Iori estaba sentado en una antesala sólo esperando a que vocearan el nombre de Kusanagi y el suyo para entrar. Todavía pensaba en Kyo, y , es que...le preocupaba su estado. Y el sueño. Él sabía que las pesadillas de un Yagami nunca presagiaban nada bueno...Sintió una palmadita en el hombro. Volteó y de nuevo era la linda rubia.

—¿No ha llegado, verdad?...

—No—dijo Iori acomodándose la chaquetilla. Las piernas le flaqueaban cerca de King.

—Siempre ha sido un impuntual—dijo ella haciendo un mechón rubio de su pelo hacia atrás, cosa que le encantaba a Iori—No me extraña que nos haga esperar...

—¿Siempre? ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?...

—Ya hace mucho, mucho tiempo...—dijo ella sonriéndole.

Iori agachó la cabeza. King lo miró con insistencia.

—Ya no te preocupes. Él estará bien.

El joven pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada viva.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que le pasó?...

—Yo fui a visitarlo por la noche. Me lo platicó todo, sabes...él siempre me ha tenido mucha confianza.

Iori guardó silencio limitándose a recorrer con la mirada a aquella belleza que tenía en frente.

—Él te estima, Iori...

—Eso yo no lo sé.

—Tienes que creerme.

De nuevo esa imagen...Kyo...herido...

El chico se tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Tú también lo estimas. Algo pasó ayer, ¿y sabes qué?...

Iori apartó sus manos para mirarla.

—Creo que es el comienzo de un destino cambiante, un destino que ustedes escribirán oponiéndose a una tradición...y yo quiero ver ese nuevo destino...porque a ambos los admiro y aprecio.

King le dio a Iori un beso en la mejilla y se retiró de allí.

—No tardará en llegar. No te mortifiques...

Iori acarició su mejilla conteniéndose las ganas de ir con ella y miró a King alejarse hasta el fondo del pasillo.

—Un destino cambiante...


	4. Ésta es la verdad

CAPÍTULO IV :

Esta es la verdad.

Kyo iba en el taxi acompañado de Yuki. Shingo se les había perdido, quizá porque quiso adelantarse para ganar un buen lugar en el pódium. Ella lo miraba con insistencia mas la mirada de el joven estaba perdida.

Ella le tomó una mano y él volteó sorprendido.

—Kyo...estás muy pálido...¿todavía te sientes mal?...

—N—no...

—Si es así, no es necesario que pelees.

—Yo quiero pelear con Yagami. Quiero ver a Yagami.

Yuki puso cara de extrañeza.

—Pero...

Se guardó un gran silencio.

—Kyo—san...¿sobre qué querías hablar conmigo?...

Kyo la miró pero no sabía ni como empezar.

—Yuki...has sido muy buena conmigo, y eres una chica linda y amable y...—de pronto, Kyo se ruborizó un poco— Te quiero...así que...quería decirte sobre una decisión que quiero tomar y que me des tu opinión.

—¿Sí?...—dijo ella sonriendo.

Kyo recordó las visitas que había tenido...

—King me visitó ayer...me dijo que tanto el destino de Yagami y el mío le parecía injusto. Que el pelear como perros nunca resolvería el problema entre nuestras familias sino lo contrario, que los empeorarían. Por esta razón voy a cambiar con Iori.

Yuki puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro y miró a Kyo con alegría.

—¿Creo que ya lo has adivinado, eh, Yuki—chan ?...créeme que ya no quiero causarte ninguna pena, porque se que tú sufres mucho con la situación que he pasado desde que Yagami apareció en nuestras vidas.

Yuki le pasó los brazos por el cuello a Kyo con esa gran sonrisa aún en su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasó, Kyo? ¿Por qué esa decisión tan de repente?...

Kyo la tomó por la cintura.

—Mira, Yuki...han pasado muchas cosas...de las cuales luego te darás cuenta—Kyo no quiso mencionar las suposiciones que tenía al respecto de lo que le había ocurrido—y creo que no hay nada más saludable que acabar de una vez por todas con este circo. Yagami parece no estar dispuesto realmente a matarme.

—¿Y qué hay sobre tu padre?...

—Sé que va a pegar el grito en el cielo, pero a estas alturas no me importa—dijo Kyo muy cerca del rostro de su novia.

—¿Entonces?...

—Creo—dijo Kyo lanzando una risilla—que si podré hablar civilizadamente con Iori, no habrá mucho problema con mi padre.

Yuki Kushinada no sabía que hacer, que decir...Estaba tan feliz por lo que Kyo le decía...

—Yo también creo eso...¡Kyo ! ¡Estoy tan contenta !...

—...

—Kyo...eres un amor...yo también he sentido que Iori ha reflexionado al respecto...

—¿Tú crees ?...Yuki...Creo que a veces en la búsqueda de la personas que realmente aprecias puedes tropezar muchas veces. Y en esa búsqueda yo encontré a Iori, aunque quizá no en las mejores circunstancias...Por eso es que quiero cambiar con él. Tal vez el lo tome de otro modo, pero yo se que no lo hará...esto esta en contra de mis creencias, en contra de mis tradiciones, en contra de mi familia, pero es la verdad. Además, pienso que Iori también pasó por muchos sufrimientos al igual que yo.

—Tienes razón.

—Yuki...¿Entonces crees que haré lo correcto ?...

Yuki miró a Kyo como si esperara que se no se fuera a arrepentir de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Por supuesto que sí...

—Gracias...necesitaba saberlo...

Kyo dio un cálido beso en los labios de Kushinada.

—Lo lamento...Yuki.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Kyo ?...

—Que pasaras todo lo que has pasado por culpa de esta estupidez.

Ella asintió un poco.

—No te preocupes, Kusanagi—san...yo...yo trataré de ayudarte a que seas feliz y que cumplas tus sueños. Es lo que he estado haciendo últimamente, ¿no?...

En el escenario de aquella batalla tan esperada empezaron a vocearse los nombres de ambos contendientes. Iori aún buscaba con la mirada a Kusanagi.

—¿Nada, Iori?...

—No, King—san. Ni sus luces.

—Ya me está preocupando...

King cargaba unas cajas y apenas si podía con ellas por el volumen que tenían.

—¿Y de producción del evento...a todas las chicas nos pidieron hacernos cargo de esto, pero realmente no sé que sean estas cajas tan pesadas...un tipo medio extraño me pidió que las llevara a la bodega que está cerca del escenario donde pelearán...

Iori miró alrededor cerciorándose de que no había nadie a 20 metros a la redonda y se las quitó a King.

—Permíteme ayudarte con esto.

—¿Y por qué lo tienes que hacer a escondidas?...

—Tú sabes...reputación. Fama de indiferente...pero en realidad este león no es como se pinta...destino cambiante, ¿recuerdas?...

—Claro, destino cambiante—dijo King con una sonrisa resplandeciente—¿Sabes, Iori—san? eres muy lindo...cuando te lo propones.

—Ya deja de decirme eso...—dijo Iori avergonzado.

Ambos caminaban solos hacia la bodega mencionada, pues ya toda la gente se había juntado esperando que el match empezara.

—Iori...

—¿Qué?

—¿Si supieras que Kyo también quiere cambiar todo este ridículo enfrentamiento y te lo dijera en persona, qué harías?...

—Tacharlo de demente.

—En serio...

—Bueno, no sé...

Guardaron un momento silencio y Iori agregó:

—Él te tiene confianza. ¿Puedo tenértela yo también?...

—Por supuesto.

—¿Crees que alguna vez las personas puedan confundirse con sentimientos de odio hacia una persona que en el fondo aprecian?...

—¿Te refieres a que Kyo es tal vez alguien que te cae bien ?...

—Bueno, en otros términos menos apretados...

—No sé...

A King por fin le cayó el veinte.

—Iori, no me digas que...

—quiero cambiar con Kyo.

King se clavó en el suelo.

—No puede ser...es decir...sí puede ser...bueno...es ciertamente una noticia para mí...es que...verlos...peleando siempre...lo que se dicen...¡Wow ! no puedo creerlo ...

—Esa es la verdad...¿Acaso crees que a mí me agrada mucho reconocerlo?...pero por más vueltas que le doy al asunto me doy cuenta de así es...

—Caramba, Iori...me dejaste sin palabras...

—Yo tampoco me la creí en un principio. Pero creo que la mejor manera para que ya no siga viviendo en el infierno en el que he vivido es reconocer lo que realmente siento. Creo que esa paz no la voy a encontrar nunca hasta que Kyo y yo pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿no crees ?...—Iori miró a King quien a su vez lo miró de manera insistente, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos...un brillo de comprensión. Iori empezó a decir las cosas casi sin darse cuenta— Como parte de ese destino mi objetivo también es buscar... a alguien...a quien...querer... y no llego a otra persona mas que a...

—¿A quién ?—dijo King mirando a Iori con una sonrisilla.

—Es extraño. Estoy diciendo puras idioteces. Nada de lo que estoy diciendo va conmigo...no va con mi familia, ni con lo que me enseñaron, y ¿sabes que es lo que más me duele de toda esta situación?...

—¿Qué?

—Que todos esos azotes que me dieron de niño terminaron en lo contrario de lo que deberían terminar...

—...

—Creo que aprecio a Kyo porque él ha sentido lo mismo que yo...

Siguieron caminando. Los hombres que vocearon llamaban tan insistentemente a ambos muchachos que ya más que llamada parecía ultimátum. King se mantenía pensante y apenada y Iori dejó las cajas en el suelo de la bodega.

—Ya vámonos de aquí—dijo él.

—De acuerdo.

Al salir de la bodega se anunció con gran jolgorio que el participante Kyo Kusanagi ya estaba listo. Iori lo miró en la plataforma y Kyo le lanzó una mirada fugaz.

—Ve, Iori—dijo King—...alguien te espera. Iori subió a la plataforma y las gradas se volvieron cosa de locos. En el ambiente se escuchaba la melodía "Storm Sax" y ambos se pusieron en posición de combate.

—¿Estás bien, Kusanagi?—preguntó Iori.

—Sí. Mejor que ayer...

Pero Iori lo veía pálido, lo veía sin fuerzas, y sentía que con cada aliento que salía de su cuerpo se desprendía energía y lo hacía consumirse, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo.

—No. No estás bien, Kyo...

King tomó su lugar en las gradas alejada del bullicio y también vio que Kyo no estaba bien. Shingo Yabuki, que se encontraba con Nikaido y con Goro, también, pero, ¿nadie más lo notaba? ¡si era tan obvio!...Era como si solo ellos tres y Kyo vieran la imagen de éste último tal cual.

De pronto de las cajas que dejaron Iori y King en la bodega, empezó a emanar neblina y el ambiente se volvió pesado. Iori se estremeció, pues la presencia era similar a la Pesadilla, pero, era agresiva ...poderosa y agresiva...

—No, otra vez no— murmuraron ambos.


	5. La aparición

Capítulo V

La aparición

De pronto las cajas reventaron lanzando pedazos de madera por todos lados de la bodega. En el centro del podium la gente se extrañó al escuchar el impacto, más una persona voceó que solo eran fuegos artificiales. Sin embargo, tanto Kyo como Iori se veían muy alterados, y Shingo y King pudieron darse cuenta de su turbación.

—Él está de nuevo aquí...—dijo Kyo.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Kusanagi?...—le increpó Iori.

Kyo lo miró con ojos llenos de miedo.

—Cuando tuve aquel accidente...sentí esta presencia, exactamente...—a Kyo se le iba el aire al hablar— es él...y viene por mí...

Iori miró hacia todos lados para ver quién era el poseedor de esa energía tan violenta. El público empezó a desesperarse pues los muchachos no empezaban a pelear.

—Kyo...

Yagami trataba de sentir si esa era la misma presencia que el sintió en su sueño y cuando iba en el taxi hacia allí, pero no...era casi la misma intensidad, pero esa agresión, esa violencia, esa ira...no, la bestia nunca se sintió así...

—Yagami...no quiero volver a sentir eso...—Kyo lo miró con ojos implorantes.

Desde el escenario solo se veía como si se hubieran quedado parados mirándose, y la gente les pedía a gritos que empezaran a pelear.

Iori agachó su cabeza, y se tocó el cabello, haciendo a un lado el rojo flequillo que cubría casi por completo su rostro.

—Kusanagi...yo no dejaré que te hagan nada...

Kyo lo miró muy extrañado. Pero Iori volvió a su posición habitual de pleito.

—Yo soy el único que tengo derecho a hacerte daño.

Kusanagi ya no dijo más. De pronto, como atraído por una fuerza extraña, miró en dirección a la bodega. Iori se dispuso a atacarlo con un Yamibarai cuando de súbito las puertas de la bodega volaron por los aires y una densa niebla verde cubrió el ambiente. La gente estaba maravillada pues para ellos fue genial la incursión al espectáculo de efectos especiales. Iori volteó sorprendido a donde Kyo ya tenía unos instantes mirando. La niebla cubrió el "ring" y no se podían ver a los jóvenes. Dentro, Kyo y Iori veían varios pares de ojos fulgurantes que los veían dispuestos a matarlos.

Kyo se quedó como plantado en el suelo cuando Iori le habló :

—¿A estos ya los habías visto también?...

—No...

—Con una...

Los ojos pronto mostraron siluetas como de lagartos, pero estas caminaban en dos patas. Siseaban como serpientes y los rodearon.

King y Shingo veían espantados la plataforma llena de niebla.

—Pero qué clase de efectos especiales son estos...¡no se ve nada!—replicó Nikaido.

—No se oyen gritos, no golpes, ni ataques...—completó Daimon.

—Ni llamas escarlata o púrpuras...—Shingo sintió que algo no estaba bien y bajó de inmediato a la plataforma. King hizo lo mismo por su parte, dejando boquiabiertas a sus compañeras.

—Shingo—kun!...¿Tú también sientes eso?...

—¡¿Y tú, King—san ?!...

King asintió y ambos trataron de meterse al escenario, más la niebla parecía una pared. King empezó a golpearla con furia tratando de ver a Iori y Shingo hizo lo mismo por su parte pero no pasaba nada. Era como si golpearan concreto.

La gente empezó a replicar la súbita entrada de esos dos peleadores extraños, pero vieron que no podían entrar. Todos los peleadores de KoF allí presentes veían la escena preocupados ¿Acaso Orochi...

—¡Algo pasa ahí! —Gritó Robert García a sus compañeros— ¡Parece serio! ...

—¡Vamos a ayudar!...—Gritó Terry Bogard quien se encontraba con su hermano y compañero pocas filas más arriba. Los espectadores empezaron a alarmarse.

Los peleadores más fuertes del torneo K', Shingo, Terry, Ryo, Andy, Robert, Benimaru, Joe, Kaphwan, todas las chicas y demás empezaron a arremeter contra esa niebla de gran espesor y resistencia. Pero no lograban nada.

—Hemos venido por ustedes dos...—se escuchó decir a uno, sin embargo, los labios de ninguna de esas apariciones se movían. Era como si hablaran telepáticamente...

—Si no vienen por la buena, nos los llevaremos a la fuerza...—Se escuchó a otro diferente.

—¡¿Por qué habríamos de Ir?!—dijo Kyo más recuperado con otros bríos—¡¿Y con quién?!...

No obtuvieron respuesta.

—Si se resisten...perecerán.

Iori se picó.

—¡¿Con quién, estúpidos, creen que están tratando?! ¡¡regresen por donde vinieron y traguen Mierda!!—les gritó.

Los monstruos se miraron y después miraron a los muchachos que osaban desafiarlos. Iori miró a Kyo quien a su vez lo miró también. Repentinamente, Kyo se dobló hacia adelante gritando. Uno de los malditos animales lo había herido. Iori se quedó consternado, ¿A qué hora? ¿Con qué maldita veloci...

Una punzada aguda recorrió su vientre. Luego otra su espalda. Pero él no se dobló. Su piel ya no sentía el dolor...esos ataques eran como si fueran parte de su Maiden Masher pero eran ejecutados por esas bestias semi—hombres; pero eso no le importaba pues a él lo entrenaron así...

Todo ocurrió en una milésima de segundo. Iori volteó hacia atrás y su agresor ya estaba en su espalda.

—No te duelen, ¿verdad?...No te duelen mis caricias...

Iori lo miró con odio. El monstruo le tomó por la espalda y recorrió su rostro con su lengua.

—Entonces eres tú...eres tú el de la joya Ura...

—Qué demonios?...

El ser rasgó su espalda con sus garras, haciendo que sintiera un dolor inimaginable. Como si nada, apareció ante él otro que repitió el ataqué de cortadas punzantes ante el beneplácito del que lo sostenía...

—¡¿Cómo es posible que puedan cortar así, como un Yagami la piel?! Pensó Iori—Son tan fuertes...tan rápidos...nunca creí que hubiera alguien o algo semejante...

Iori sufría más sufría en silencio, soportando el dolor. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Kyo la última vez que lo vio.

Kusanagi padecía el mismo yugo que Yagami. Pero él no lo soportaba igual. Asestaba golpes, encendía llamas, pero todo era inútil. Las bestias le atacaban sin piedad y él ya solo se quejaba.

—Tus llamas son rojas...—dijo uno de sus atacantes—Así...que...eres el otro niño...

—Él tiene la piedra de Atal...

Kyo trataba de entender de qué hablaban, mientras que por su rostro recorrían lágrimas de dolor.

—¿Estos son por los que enviaron? ¿Seres tan débiles? ...

—Pero tienen las piedras. Son ellos. Vámonos ya.

El joven Kusanagi empezó a sentir que el pecho empezaba a arderle y luego comenzó otro suplicio.

—No...—dijo Kyo escupiendo sangre.

Iori ahora lo estaba viendo desde el inicio de la orgía de sangre.

—Nononononononono....NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!...

Las pupilas de Kyo fulguraron y lanzó un alarido bestial. Como si fueran muñecos de trapo empezó a lanzar a los animalejos uno por uno por los aires, sin ningún trabajo. Pero no era Kyo...era, pero era un Kyo salvaje, como...

—Es el riot...no hay duda...—dijo Iori sonriendo, mientras sangraba copiosamente.

Los que lo sostenían miraban caer a sus compañeros ante un Kusanagi que se cubrió de un aura muy extraña, con la boca escupiendo sangre y con la piel de otro color.

—Prepárense para morir, perros. Contra el riot, pocos pueden....—se burló Yagami.

Iori cayó en el suelo y Kyo abrió los ojos como un animal ante sus presas. Su brazo derecho se cubrió de llamas púrpuras y las proyecto directamente contra los agresores de su rival.

—K—Kusanagi...

Kyo levantó a Iori del suelo y trató de mirarlo, pero Iori solo miró a un Kyo ahora maldecido...a un Kyo que se comportaba de otro modo...

Kusanagi no pudo articular palabra, solo un gruñido. Iori lo miró imaginándose si así se veía él cuando estaba poseído...Orochi Kyo se acercó a su protegido. Iori cerró los ojos extenuado, más Orochi Kyo pronto se levantó rugiendo hacia el cielo.

—Vaya, vaya...—Se escuchó una voz diferente, monstruosa y profunda—Así que el niño de la Atal también se posesa por la serpiente de ocho cabezas...

—¿Serpiente de ocho cabezas?—Iori miraba hacia todos lados buscando al dueño de la voz—Ese es el significado de OROCHI...

—Así ambos son igual de valiosos para mí...

De la nada, apareció un agujero negro que empezó a absorber a las bestias tiradas y a Iori, quien estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Orochi Kyo trató de agarrarlo más no pudo, Iori se le resbaló como mantequilla, yendo a parar al agujero negro. Orochi Kyo rugió de nuevo y se lanzó al agujero tratando de salvarlo. Acto seguido, el hoyo se cerró.

—¡Power Geiser!

—¡Psycho Sword !

—¡Trap Shot!

—¡¡¡Aoh So Koh Ken!!! — — — —

—¡¡¡¡Shingo Kickkkkkkkk!!!!!

—¡Hasho sen! — —

Nada. Athena, K', Maxima, Bao, Jhun , Benimaru, nadie pudo hacer ceder aquello. La gente miraba expectante. Todos estaban desesperados, deseando saber que ocurría con sus compañeros dentro.

Como si nada, la niebla desapareció y en el centro del escenario se encontraba una figura encorvada cubierta con un hábito negro.

—Me he llevado a sus amigos a un lugar donde nunca volverán a verlos...—La voz era la misma que había hablado instantes antes con Orochi Kyo y con Iori y retumbaba por todo el lugar—Sé que son los mejores peleadores así que los usaré para mis intereses...

King se quedó sin aliento.

—La voz...esa voz es la del hombre que me dijo lo de las cajas...

—Sazeip ne nesnacsed yacnun atsah...

El tipo se despidió y desapareció. Todos los luchadores corrieron hacia el escenario y solo vieron tiras de las ropas de sus compañeros y sangre. Algunas personas como Mai rompieron a llorar. El público quedó conmovido y triste.

—Se los llevaron...para siempre...—Ryo tomó el cintillo de Iori y lo miró un momento. King se acercó a él y éste se lo entregó.

—No puede ser...no es cierto...—dijo ella apretando la prenda derramando amargas lágrimas.

Shingo miró al cielo.

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KUSANAGI—SAAANNN!!!!!!!.........


	6. Encuentros

CAPÍTULO VI :

Encuentros.

Todos los peleadores de KoF estaban reunidos en la sala principal del edificio donde se llevarían a cabo las peleas. Sus caras mostraban el profundo pesar que sentían al perder a sus compañeros.

—No puede ser...no puede ser...—King se encontraba apoyando el rostro sobre sus manos, con sus codos sobre sus rodillas, visiblemente apesadumbrada—P-pero...si yo...yo acababa de verlos...acababa de hablar con Yagami...

Sus compañeras la acompañaban.

—Es una verdadera pena—dijo Terry quien miraba a través de la enorme ventana, única vía de iluminación de aquel enorme recinto—. Los máximos peleadores del torneo han desaparecido sin rastro alguno. No tenemos pistas...no tenemos idea de quien pudo ser...

—Verdaderamente lamentable—se escuchó una voz jovial y seria. Todos voltearon hacia el rincón más oscuro del lugar donde K' se encontraba recargado—...díganme...ese Orochi del que tanto hablan... ¿tuvo que ver en esto ?...

Todos agacharon la cabeza no sabiendo que responder al novato.

—Buenas tardes...—Una voz femenina salió del recibidor. La figura de Chizuru Kagura se reconoció a la perfección—Me he enterado de lo que pasó y vine inmediatamente.

—Chizuru...—Shingo se acercó a ella casi mecánicamente—dime, por favor, si Orochi tuvo algo que ver en esto.

Kagura se sentó y con un semblante serio trató de ocultar su preocupación. Todos la miraban.

—La presencia aquí manifestada no fue la de Orochi.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

—Pero, si no era Orochi, ¿Quién diablos pudo haber sido ?—protestó Ralf.

—Es alguien totalmente distinto, alguien con poderes diferentes a lo que conocemos.

La habitación se llenó de silencio.

—Es un demonio...es un demonio diferente...

—Un demonio diferente...—King se levantó de su trinchera, llevando el cintillo de Iori en su diestra—¿Qué quiere de nosotros ? ¿Por qué ha venido a arrebatarnos a nuestros compañeros así por así ?...

Estaba sumamente afligida. Chizuru tomó el cinto y lo examinó.

—Comprendo tu preocupación King. Pero este demonio no quiere nada de nosotros. Solo los quiere a ellos. Y ya los tuvo.

—¿Qué puede ser aquello por lo que se los llevaron que ellos tengan y los demás no ?...

—Sus familias son especiales...—Chizuru no dejaba de contemplar el cinto—Unidas por un odio y un destino que al parecer es inquebrantable...pero es por causa de Orochi...he aquí que no puedo explicar el porque...el porque si no es Orochi quien tuvo interés en ellos, si ellos tienen problemas con otro demonio, si ese demonio puede ser encerrado como Orochi...

Todos guardaron nuevamente un silencio como de reflexión.

—Lo más frustrante—dijo Robert rompiendo el silencio—fue que no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarlos. Esa niebla era imposible de traspasar.

Chizuru lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Niebla ?...

—Sí—tomó la palabra Chang Koehan—...ni con toda la fuerza bruta que poseemos pudimos pasar ni un pedazo de nariz...Era una niebla verde y espesa.

—No pudimos ver que ocurría aislados...—Concluyó Ryo mirando al suelo.

—Niebla, aislamiento total...Otra dimensión.—Aseveró Chizuru.

—¿Quieres decir que se llevaron a Kusanagi-san y a Yagami a otra dimensión ?...

—Sí. Y nosotros no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos...

De nuevo ese silencio pesado.

—Chizuru.

—¿Leona ?...

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica.

—Kusanagi está poseso por la orgía de sangre.

—¡¿Qué dices ? !...

Leona perdió la mirada.

—Él estaba pálido al empezar la pelea. La sangre que estaba tirada donde Kyo era mucha, no pudo haber salido tan herido y haber perdido esa sangre...

La chica peliazul caminó hacia la ventana donde se encontraba Terry, mirando hacia afuera también.

—En mi mente pude escuchar aquel rugido...aquel alarido espeluznante resultado de la posesión de la sangre.

—Tal vez te equivocas...—Nikaido se levantó de su lugar—Quizá fue Yagami...

—No, no fue Yagami—Leona volteó furiosa y le clavó la mirada a Benimaru—, ¡Yo conozco el grito de Iori, y ese no era!...

Leona caminó exasperada hacia donde se encontraba Kagura.

—¡Chizuru, tienes qué creerme !...

—Te creo, Leona-san. Te creo.

—Kusanagi-san...—habló muy triste Shingo—tiene el riot. Yo lo vi. Fue ayer...

—Pero como...¿ Cómo pudo ser ?...

Kagura se tomó de la barbilla y empezó a reflexionar.

—Si Kyo tiene el riot es que este demonio es similar a Orochi, pero tiene conexión con el clan Kusanagi...En todo caso, deberé ponerme al tanto de toda la historia que pudiera haber detrás de esto.

La mujer de blanco se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Miró a todos los presentes allí.

—Cuando les tenga respuestas, se las haré saber. Mientras tanto, el torneo debe suspenderse. No vamos a arriesgarnos a que todos sean afectados por algo que desconocemos.

Ningún peleador hizo comentario alguno. Todos se retiraron resignados, pero rogando porque fuera donde fuera sus compañeros estuvieran bien.

Iori estaba tirando en medio de la nada. Sin nadie cerca. Estaba inconsciente. O estaba dormido...o...¿Qué maldita diferencia había entre ambas ?...últimamente ni siquiera había diferencia entre sus sueños o la realidad, así que ¿ Qué demonios le importaba ?...

Kyo. Iori soñaba a Kyo. A Orochi Kyo para ser precisos. No sabía si alegrarse por el hecho de que Kyo ahora sentía lo mismo que él o llenarse de pena por su nueva condición, pero...Kyo lo defendió...

Luego...King...imaginó a King...¿Qué más le quedaba hacer ? pensaba en ella en sus momentos de fatiga. En sus momentos de tristeza...la pensaba...

Yagami casi sintió una cálida lengua pasar fugazmente por sus finos labios y no pudo evitar sentir algo...algo extremadamente...

¿Una lengua ?...

Una lengua lamía su rostro.

Iori abrió poco a poco los ojos.

—King...King...por fin supiste...

Al fin pudo darse cuenta de que aquella lengua que le acariciaba el rostro no era la de la rubia, sino era una enorme lengua que...

—¡¡¡¡¡Gyyyaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggghhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! !....

Yagami se levantó exasperado y asustado pues el ser que le lamía el rostro era la bestia de sus sueños...

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó de golpe y miró al monstruo a la luz de la luna. Se veía descomunalmente grande. Su piel era gris pero con la iluminación tenía una especie de brillo plateado...sus fauces eran enormes y sus dientes eran una hilera de colmillos filosos de un mismo tamaño. Tenía una especie de casquete en la cabeza que cubría su nariz y su frente, así como la mitad del cráneo. Su cola era larga y con metal y su posición era parecida a la de un caballo, con las patas delanteras similares a los brazos de un hombre, pero las patas traseras eran...

—U-un dragón...

El animal le miró como tratando de calmarlo, pero ¡¿Cómo hijos de la patada iba a calmarlo después de estar en sus más horrorosos sueños ? !...

—¡Tú, maldito !—Iori lo miró con ojos inyectados de sangre—¡¿Dónde está el otro muchacho ? ! ¡¿Dónde está Kyo?!...¡¿A dónde se lo han llevado tus amigos, infeliz ? !

El joven pelirrojo se llenó de rabia y su cuerpo de poder. Una llama enorme emanó de su mano y sentenció :

—No importa a donde lo hayas llevado...pero perecerás ahora mismo...

La bestia miró al hombre y abriendo mucho los ojos le dio unos coletazos, como si estuviera apartándolo del fuego que ignoraba que emanaba de él mismo. Iori se impactó contra un árbol y su coraje empeoró. Volvió a encenderse en llamas pero el dragón interpretó mal las cosas y lo pisó tratando de "apagarlo"...(Zeira pega la carcajada batiente O).

—¡PESADILLA!—Se escuchó la voz de un joven varón gritar—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!...

El animal reaccionó ante aquella voz como un fiel cachorro ante su amo. Se apartó rápidamente de Iori .

El joven salió de entre las sombras. Tenía una extraña armadura, y sostenía un igualmente extraño yelmo en su diestra. Su cabello era largo y su mirada molesta, como la de Iori. En la parte izquierda de su cabeza tenía unas extrañas púas y miró al forastero tirado en el suelo con extrañeza.

—Creí haberlo visto todo, pero ahora veo que no es así...—musitó Iori.

El chico se acercó a Iori.

—¿Te encuentras bien?...

—¡Por supuesto que no!...—dijo Iori mirándolo con una mirada fría y luego mirando a la bestia aún peor.

El muchacho volteó a ver al dragón y lo miró inquisidoramente.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Pesadilla?—lo regañó.

—¡¿P-Pesadilla?!...—Iori estaba perplejo. ¡Además de aparecérsele en sueños así se llamaba!...—

El muchacho de la armadura lo miró amablemente.

—Ese es su nombre, y el nombre de la raza de dragones a la que pertenece.

—Dragones, un hombre en armadura...bosques...¿Dónde carajos se supone que estoy?...

—Estás en un lugar llamado...

—No me digas que no es la Tierra.

—¿Tierra?...

Iori se tocó la frente desesperado.

—No, no , no...

—Como sea...—dijo el joven sin perder su tono amable—esta no es la Tierra.

El pelirrojo lo miró indiferente.

—Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Sigma, y soy un caballero del Batallón de Dragones de mi tierra. Ahora estamos muy lejos de mi hogar y este es el bosque de las sombras.

A Iori ya no le quedó más remedio que informarse.

—¿Y...esa cosa?...

—¿Pesadilla?...es mi "caballo"—rió Sigma—...es un dragón. Yo lo adopté y es mío. Es mi medio de transporte.

—Ese maldito...ese maldito se metió en mis sueños—dijo Iori señalando al animal de mirada inocente con su índice diestro.

De nuevo Sigma volteó a ver a Pesadilla.

—¿Hiciste eso?...

El animal bajó la cabeza regañado.

—¡Ves en los problemas que metes a otros!...

Sigma lanzó un suspiro desalentado y se dirigió nuevamente a Iori.

—Me disculpo por él. Es una característica de su raza, tienen la habilidad de entrar en los sueños de las personas, para advertirlas, hacerlas felices o infelices...de allí su nombre.

Iori se quedó sin habla. ¿Advertir? ¿Hacer feliz o infeliz?...

—Dime, ¿Cómo era el sueño donde aparecía?...

—No pienso decírtelo, extraño.

Sigma se levantó.

—Por mí puedes irte al diablo, forastero. Has venido a dar a este lugar y no puedes tener un mínimo de amabilidad. Arréglatelas como puedas.

El joven se puso el yelmo de caballero y se dirigió a Pesadilla dispuesto a montarlo.

—Espero que hayas venido solo, porque si no es así y alguien como tú está en otra parte, será desafortunado. Se ve que no conoces nada de nada del suelo donde estás.

No. No estaba solo. Kyo había sido llevado allí también.

—E-espera...debo...debo buscar a alguien...

El caballero ya había montado al dragón. Lo miró con sus ojos verdeazul.

—Soy un caballero Dragón...no puedo dejar a nadie solo. Y menos a nadie como tú. ¿Acaso creías que te iba a abandonar?—bajo el yelmo esbozó una tierna sonrisa.—Ya serás más amable cuando quieras y por ahora tienes que recuperarte y...cambiarte de ropas...

Iori se levantó tambaleante y se miró. Su ropa estaba destrozada, su cintillo no estaba y solo colgaban tiras de lo que fue una camisa. Estaba muy pálido y débil por la sangre que perdió en un combate donde fue acabado...

—¿Peleaste antes de llegar, forastero?...

—Me llamo Iori Yagami.

—Bien, Sir Yagami...¿Peleaste?...

—Sí. Soy...algo así como un guerrero de mis tierras...—dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—No estás acostumbrado a las derrotas, ¿eh?...

—¿Cómo lo sabes?...

—Se ve en tus ojos.

Iori trató de dar un paso en vano. Inmediatamente cayó de rodillas. Sigma brincó del lomo de Pesadilla y corrió hacia él.

—Estás muy débil. Yo te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas descansar...

—No me digas...¿A una posada?...

—Exactamente.

Era increíble. Estaba en un cuento como de de esos cuentos de hadas que le contaba su madre donde había dragones y caballeros...

Sigma se quitó la capa que traía y cubrió a Iori. Después lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo condujo hacia el dragón que esperaba mansamente.

—¡No!—dijo Iori forcejeando un poco—¡Yo no me subo a esa cosa!...

—¡Pues te friegas! él es más rápido que cualquier animal o caballo.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada!...no puedo creer que haya hombres tan necios como tú.

Iori siguió con su forcejeo y le tiró el yelmo al muchacho. Al fin Yagami pudo ver bien a Sigma. Tenía las facciones muy parecidas a él, y unos ojos muy profundos.

—¿Te vas a quedar quieto?...

Iori no pronunció palabra. Sigma lo hizo subir al lomo de Pesadilla y recostarse. Se sentó a un lado y el animal emprendió retirada de allí.

Kyo estaba vagando en otro lugar igualmente desolado, caminando como un autómata. Poco a poco recuperó la conciencia y se miró en un lugar totalmente extraño. Se sintió espantosamente mal y con un sabor metálico asqueroso en la boca. Pronto divisó un rió y caminó dando tumbos hacia él. Sumergió su cabeza en el agua y bebió desesperado. Al terminar miró su reflejo en el agua, y vio ese extraño brillo en sus ojos. Como en una visión miró a Iori en el agua. Con una mano trató de tomar aquel reflejo como si pudiera tocarlo. La imagen desapareció.

—Iori...tienes que estar a salvo...¿Cómo crees que me sienta si nunca pude hablar bien contigo ?...No te puedes morir.

Al volver a mirar el agua vio una silueta que no era la de Iori y volteó de inmediato.

—¿Estás perdido, amigo?...

Kyo miró al que lo interrogaba. En un caballo extraño se encontraba montado un joven de piel muy blanca, y vestido de igual color. Su cabello era muy negro y largo hasta los hombros, cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

—Sí.

—Permíteme ayudarte.

El muchacho descendió del animal y se dirigió a él.

—Te ves muy mal.

—Acabo de llegar. Pelee con unos seres extraños...

—¿Seres extraños?...

—Sí...

Kyo trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Sin embargo, el muchacho lo sostuvo.

—Tienes ropas muy extrañas, y se encuentran rotas...¿De dónde eres?...

—De Japón...

—¿Japón?...¿Y dónde queda eso?...

Kyo lo miró alarmado.

—En la Tierra...

—Tierra...ah, ese nombre lo escuché hace mucho...

—¿En verdad?...

—En las historias de mi abuelo...

Kyo se quedó perplejo también.

—Ayúdame.

El joven de pelo negro lo ayudó a montar a su "caballo".

—Te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas descansar...a mi castillo.

Kyo lo miró.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?...—Preguntó Kyo.

—Soy Omega Romeo.

—Romeo...

—¿Y tú?...

—Kusanagi...—dijo sonriendo—Kusanagi Kyo.


	7. La búsqueda

Capítulo VII

La búsqueda

En una oscura cueva, una luz iluminaba tenuemente la gran oscuridad que allí existía. Esa luz provenía de un pequeño lago mágico en el interior de ésta. Esa luz era observada por aquel ser encorvado que momentos antes había despedido a los compañeros de los peleadores del torneo de King Of Fighters. Parecía esperar a alguien. Se mantenía totalmente cubierto por aquel hábito. Cuando se sintió seguro, se lo quitó de encima. Era un ser diferente a los lagartos, pero similar en unos aspectos.

De sus extrañas fauces brotaba gran cantidad de baba. Sus ojos eran curvos y rasgados, con mirada terrible y como de reptil. No tenía rostro, su cabeza era una sucesión de placas metálicas que le daban una forma monstruosa. Sus colmillos eran en varias hileras, filosos y letales. Su cuerpo era muy encorvado, y estaba cubierto de varias más capas de metal a modo de escamas, pareciendo estar desnudo. Sus brazos eran largos y deformes, sus uñas eran unas filosas garras y sus piernas, en las que se mantenía erguido parecían las patas de un dragón. Sus movimientos eran reptileanos pero sigilosos. Pronto empezó a dar muestras de impaciencia.

—¿ Dónde están ?—gruñía espantosamente—¡Malditos sirvientes ! nunca debí haberlos enviado a tomar a los niños prisioneros...

Al fin en el agua pudo mirar una imagen panorámica de la salida del lugar, y a los animalejos que habían aparecido en el torneo entrar. Cuando llegaron hacia su amo, todos se inclinaron pegando sus hocicos al suelo.

—¿Dónde están los niños ?...

El mismo que había empezado el ataque hacia Iori, y que parecía ser el capitán de ese grupillo tuvo que responder.

—No los traemos...amo.

—¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé ? !—El monstruo rugió y apareció ante aquel sirviente. Lo sujetó del cuello y lo miró satánicamente—¡¿A ninguno de los niños ? !...

—A ninguno de los dos...

El amo aventó a su esbirro contra uno de los muros de la cueva, haciéndolo chillar.

—¡¡Son unos estúpidos ! !...¡¡¿Saben lo que significan ellos ? ! ! ¡¡¿LO QUE TIENEN EN SUS CUERPOS ? ! !...

Ninguno se atrevía a mirar a su amo.

Él se dirigió a un trono que estaba hasta el fondo, donde la oscuridad era total. Sus ojos fulguraron de una manera terrible.

—Si no me traen al de la piedra Atal, está bien...Pero si tampoco me traen al de la piedra Ura...pagarán caras las consecuencias de su ineptitud.

—P-pero...

—La búsqueda comienza a partir de estos instantes. Tienen 5 lunas para traer al niño de la Ura ante mí, o mínimo al de la Atal para complacerme.

—L-lo haremos, amo Mordoss...

Todos se escabulleron por los suelos, humillados.

—Hermoso niño de la Atal...aún más hermoso niño de la Ura...ustedes harán que yo sea el más poderoso sobre la faz de Ysatna...

El ser lamió su hocico con lascivia.

—Cuando sus piedras sean mías...sus cuerpos también serán míos...y si no quieren cooperar, serán muertos...

Iori estaba profundamente dormido sobre el lomo de Pesadilla. Sigma, quien se encontraba sentado muy cerca de él lo miraba con insistencia.

—Este joven dice venir de la Tierra...¿Tienes una idea de dónde es eso?...

El animal parecía entender todo, como si fuera un humano, más no podía hablar. Simplemente se limitó a caminar a grandes zancadas.

—A mí no me engañas...—Sigma le dio un zape en el casquete al dragón—¿Qué hacías en los sueños de Sir Iori ?...

El animal emitió un rugido, que sigma pareció entender.

—¿Uhm ?...¿un amigo de él puede morir ?...

El dragón volvió a gruñir.

—¿No es su amigo ? ¿Entonces porque tiene tanto miedo ?...

La bestia hizo un ademán extraño.

—No lo sabes...

El grupo siguió su camino. Iori se movió un poco y casi tira la capa que le había puesto Sigma , quien la tomó y con ella volvió a cubrirlo suavemente. Siguió mirándolo con curiosidad. Su cara era pálida, sus rasgos finos y su cabello rojo que caía sobre su rostro...

—Kyo...—murmuró Iori.

Sigma volvió a sí.

—¿Kyo ?...

El animal gruñó un poco.

—¿Así se llama la otra persona ?...ya veo...

El caballero quiso despertar a Iori, pero se arrepintió. Luego dejó salir un leve suspiro.

—Una vez mi padre dijo que yo conocería a alguien...

El animal aminoró su alocado paso para poner atención a su amo.

—¿Recuerdas a mi padre?...

La bestia asintió.

—Siempre me contaba historias raras, y una vez me mencionó ese lugar : La tierra. Decía que allí vivían seres como los que habitan Ysatna, pero que los dragones y las hadas dejaron de existir hace mucho...debido a la ambición y a los malos sentimientos que se apoderaron de aquellas tierras...

Su dragón lo escuchaba como una persona más.

—Un día, llegó a castigarlos una serpiente terrible, un dragón-hidra...de ocho cabezas.

Sigma volvió a mirar a Iori.

—¿Cómo será la vida allá ? ¿Cómo derrotarían a aquella hidra ?...

Ya no se escuchaba nada más que el murmullo de los árboles.

—Un anciano extraño una ocasión me dijo que dos jóvenes extraños llegarían a Ysatna, y que algo muy grande iba a ocurrir...que se iba a escuchar por todos los reinos un clamor como nunca se ha escuchado y nunca se escuchará...

El chico siguió en sus cavilaciones.

—¿Sir Iori será uno de estos dos seres ?...viene de tierras lejanas y legendarias...y es extraño...—Iori le tomó la mano. Sigma sonrió.

—Sir Yagami, ¿Qué tengo que ver con tu aparición ?...—se preguntó.

Pesadilla prosiguió su camino al pueblo más cercano.

Kyo iba abrazado de la espalda del joven de cabello negro. Estaba tan cómodo que se quedó dormido.

—Vaya...—murmuró Romeo—este chico en verdad está débil...algo serio debió haberle sucedido—Eh, Kyo...Sir Kusanagi...

Romeo tocó un poco el rostro de Kyo, quien despertó.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Todavía falta un poco para que lleguemos a mi castillo...estás durmiendo y te puedes caer del caballo...

—Ah, sí...lo siento.

Kyo de cualquier modo no se sentía con muchas fuerzas, así que siguió aferrado al joven.

—Aprietas muy fuerte, Kyo.

—Ah...Gomen.

Romeo atisbó una sonrisa y siguió mirando al frente.

—Eres de tierras muy lejanas...

Kyo bajó la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso la verdad no lo sé...porque no sé donde estoy, ni como llegue hasta aquí...

—Permíteme responderte a lo primero. Estas tierras en toda su extensión, desde donde veas que sale el sol hasta donde se oculta, tienen por nombre Ysatna.

—Ysatna...

—Así es. Aquí no existe ningún Japón, ningún Tokio y ninguna Yuki ni ningún Iori.

—¿Yuki ?—dijo Kyo avergonzado—¿Iori?...

—Sí. Cuando estabas dormido, pronunciabas esos nombres, y esos últimos muy seguido.

Kyo se puso un poquillo colorado. Romeo siguió mirando al frente.

—¿Puedo saber quienes son?—le preguntó—.

—Pues...ellos...son...unas personas...

—Qué respuesta tan vaga—dijo Romeo aún sonriendo—...¿Te da pena decirlo?...

—Son...personas...muy especiales para mí.

—Ah, entiendo.

Siguieron su camino, sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra.

Iori comenzó abrir poco a poco los ojos. La luna seguía brillando en el cielo y él sentía como se encontraba sobre algo cálido que se movía...Se sobresaltó al recordar a la bestia y se levantó un poco asustado. Aún su visión no se le despejaba cuando reconoció un amable rostro.

—¿Kyo ?...

Sigma lo miró con una sonrisa muy amable.

—Yo no soy Kyo...

Iori miró hacia todos lados y comprendió que nada había sido un sueño. Volvió a recostarse un poco molesto, y un poco triste. Sigma le tomó de un brazo.

—Tranquilízate, Sir Yagami. Aún falta un buen tramo para llegar al pueblo más cercano. Allí podrás descansar mejor.

Pero Iori no lo miraba. Trataba también de ignorarlo, pero no podía, lo escuchaba. La voz de Sigma era muy segura. Sin embargo, estaba triste por...

—King—dijo Sigma—.

—¿Eh?...

—King. King el nombre de esa persona por la que estás preocupado—dijo Sigma mirándolo fijamente—...también por una persona llamada Kyo.

Iori le sostuvo la mirada. Ver a Sigma a los ojos era como ver a los ojos de un extraño reptil...

—Él me lo dijo—dijo el joven dando palmaditas sobre el lomo del animal.

—¿Te lo dijo?...

—Entiendo perfectamente su lenguaje...o al menos, la mayor parte...

Y Iori siguió mirando hacia la nada.

—¿Te preocupan tus amigos?...

Iori volteó a mirarlo. Trató de hacerlo fríamente, fatalmente, pero al ver a Sigma le parecía imposible.

—Kyo...—aclaró—no es mi amigo—dijo en tono lo más seco que pudo—.

—No creo...no estarías preocupado de esa forma.

Iori empezó a temblar, pues comenzó a darle frío. Sigma lo cubrió por segunda ocasión con su capa.

—Kyo...—dijo—es alguien con quien quiero hablar...

Sigma siguió mirando a Iori esperando que fuera más específico.

—Es una persona muy importante para mí. Ha sido mi peor desgracia en la vida, pero quiero saber si está bien...—Agregó Iori.

Sigma regresó a su actitud de siempre.

—No te preocupes. Cuando estés mejor, lo buscaremos.

—Mañana mismo.

—Mañana mismo si lo deseas, Sir Yagami.

Iori le sonrió. Siempre le había costado un trabajo inmenso sonreírle a la gente -como a King- aunque fuera un poco. Pero con este caballero extraño, podía hacerlo como si lo conociera de siempre, como amigo...además, lo estaba ayudando...

—¿Todos los caballeros dragón son así?...

—¿Ah?...

Iori le sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Todos los caballeros dragón son así de amables con cualquier estúpido?...

Sigma lo miró un poco extrañado, pero le contestó:

—Tú no eres ningún estúpido, Sir Iori.

El chico peliazul - pots - guardó un poco de silencio.

—Si te refieres a si ayudamos a todas las personas aunque seas un perfecto y poco amable desconocido...sí. Es nuestro deber. Para eso nacimos.

—Qué idiotas.

—Qué lamentable que pienses de ese modo, Sir Iori.

—¿Acaso pretendes sermonearme?...—replicó Iori.

—No. Cada quien es libre de pensar lo que quiera, de acuerdo a lo que ha vivido—Sigma le clavó a Iori una mirada serio. Iori sintió como Sigma quería hurgar en su alma, porque tenía la razón en lo que estaba diciendo...—. No puedo pedirte que cambies, pero...¿Eres feliz siendo como eres?...

Iori se quedó callado.

—Sir Yagami. A veces, las personas nos comportamos de un modo de acuerdo a lo que vivimos en el pasado, pero si no se es feliz, se debe cambiar.

Sigma aún miraba a Iori insistentemente.

—Eres una persona solitaria.

Esa no había sido una pregunta. Iori le devolvió la mirada.

—Has conocido a alguien, y tienes la esperanza de que ese alguien te ayude a salir de esa gran soledad...también quieres arreglar algo que está mal con otra persona...

Pesadilla se había mantenido caminando, pero expectante. Él tuvo una razón para entrar a los sueños de Iori, pero la mantenía oculta. También, ¿Cómo pudo salir de esa dimensión?...Se había atravesado ante el taxi de Iori, como si hubiera querido advertirle sobre aquella pelea...

—Ese alguien con el que quieres cambiar se llama Kyo, ¿verdad?...—dijo Sigma.

—Sí.

Sigma sonrió desbaratando ese semblante serio que había tenido.

—Pues espero que lo encontremos pronto...

—¿ Y como sé que puedo confiar en ti?...

Iori miraba a Sigma molesto. Éste se acercó a él invadiendo su espacio personal, cosa que a Iori le hubiera molestado con cualquier persona, pero con Sigma no...¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!...

—Es palabra de honor de un caballero dragón...no...mejor de un príncipe.

—¿Uhm?...

Kyo se despertó de pronto, pero ahora estaba en otra posición arriba del caballo. Romeo se encontraba sentado tras él, manejando el caballo con las riendas mientras el chico se apoyaba en el cuello del animal.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy así?...—dijo volteando un poco hacia Romeo.

—Apretabas muy fuerte y luego te aflojabas mucho—dijo riendo un poco—...Te volviste a dormir y estuviste a punto de caer un par de veces, así que por las buenas me detuve y te moví hacia adelante, para que no fueras a caerte y si eso sucedía, yo poder sostenerte...

—Ah, gracias...

Kyo se sentía raro.

—Y...—añadió Romeo—me llamabas Iori.

Kyo ahora sí que se avergonzó.

—Dime, ¿Iori vino contigo?...

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo?...

—Nos separamos en el camino. Yo traté de agarrarlo, pero...

—Ya veo...Tu llegada debió haber sido en las peores circunstancias...

Kusanagi permaneció callado.

—Tengo...tengo que ver a esa persona...tengo que encontrarla...

Romeo le tocó un hombro.

—Sé lo que es perder a alguien con quien tenías que arreglar algo... y más si es un lugar que no conoces...

Kyo cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

—Quería arreglar las cosas...

El otro joven no se atrevió a hacer más preguntas.

—No te aflijas, Sir Kusanagi. Mis ejércitos buscarán a tu amigo.

Kyo lo miró.

—¿Eres así de bueno con los que no conoces ?...

—Digamos que soy bueno con los que pasan momentos muy difíciles. Yo no estoy tampoco en un lecho de gloria.

Kyo miraba fijamente al atractivo joven mirando la mitad de su pálido rostro que no era cubierta por su cabello.

—Creo que podemos ser amigos. No querrás estar solo aquí.

—No, claro que no, gracias...


	8. Un extraño mundo

Capítulo VIII :

Un extraño mundo.

Al fin el espeso bosque llegó a un final. El viento soplaba frío y los árboles se movían como si bailaran al compás de los movimientos de aquella brisa helada...

El caballero llevaba a su nuevo protegido rumbo al pueblo que se divisaba en frente, cuyas luces empezaban a contrastar con lo oscuro de la noche y lo verde del follaje.

—Ah, ya llegamos, Pesadilla...el pueblo de Zot.

El animal no pudo evitar dar muestras de alegría, pues al fin tomaban un descanso.

—Aquí podremos comer una deliciosa carne de Muaréh , ya estoy harto de cazar ciervos y liebres...

Pesadilla movió la cola impaciente y lamió sus fauces.

—Sí, sí...tú también comerás Muaré...

Sigma volvió a contemplar a Iori quien esta vez no despertó para nada.

—Peleó...pero ¿Cómo ? ¿Con quién ?...

El dragón se mostró algo inquieto.

—¿Tú sabes algo ?...

Pesadilla negó con la cabeza, pero la verdad que él se guardaba era otra.

—Bueno...vamos a la primer posada.

Cuando el animal se metió en el pueblo todos los moradores se quedaron perplejos al mirarlo entrar a él y al caballero dragón, puesto que un caballero dragón no era visto muy a menudo por su escasez y un Pesadilla era prácticamente imposible de mirar.

Pararon junto a un gran edificio y sigma se bajó de su animal, y sosteniendo a Iori en brazos se metió dentro.

—Pero si es un caballero dragón...—dijo el rechoncho dueño—¿En qué puedo servirle ?...

Sigma para esos momentos se encontraba cubierto del rostro por su yelmo. Con gruesa voz distorsionada por el eco del yelmo, ordenó :

—Quiero a las dos mejores mucamas que tenga, y la mejor habitación—al momento de decirlo arrojó una bolsa llena de monedas de oro a la mesa donde se apoyaba el posadero—...también una cena completa y que sea pronto. Mi acompañante necesita descansar y yo tengo mucha hambre. Si me hace el favor.

—Como usted guste, señor...un banquete y nuestro mejor cuarto.

El hombre dio dos palmaditas y dos lindas jóvenes salieron de inmediato.

—Prepárenle la mejor habitación a este joven de cabello de fuego.

El extraño caballo de Romeo se paró delante de un extenso foso. Después relinchó de una manera muy extraña y varios guardias se asomaron a ver quien era.

—Abran las puertas. Traigo un huésped.

Los soldados obedecieron de inmediato.

—¡El príncipe ha llegado ! ¡Abran las compuertas !...

El puente bajó pesadamente y pronto el joven Rey fue recibido con gran algarabía.

—Su majestad—Un hombre ya viejo pero elegantemente vestido se acercó al caballo que ya se encontraba dentro de la fortaleza—, al fin vuelve...¿Qué nuevas trae del reino de Alfa ?....

—Bastantes, y muy interesantes. Pero de ello te hablaré más tarde, Rufus—dijo Romeo descendiendo del caballo—. El hombre se acercó a él y miró a Kyo dormido plácidamente.

—¿Y quién es el joven que lo acompaña ?...

—Ah...eso también es un poco largo de contar...ya te hablaré también de esto. Por favor, ayúdame a llevarlo dentro.

El joven cargó a Kyo y Rufus ordenó de inmediato que se le preparara una habitación. Todos los sirvientes se aprestaron dispuestos a complacer al amable hombre y al príncipe.

Pronto una habitación estuvo dispuesta para el joven Kusanagi. Romeo lo depositó suavemente en la cama y lo miró largo rato. El señor Rufus se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que le llama tanto la atención, joven príncipe ?—se dirigió a él.

—¿Ya viste sus ropajes ?...

La mirada del viejo recorrieron a Kyo lentamente. Su pelo estaba alborotado, su rostro pálido pero muy bello. Su camisa blanca con una especie de cruz en el centro, con bolsas, aunque rota, se podía apreciar bien. Luego, sus zapatos y sus pantalones de mezclilla que estaban rotos...

—Nunca había visto a alguien como él—murmuró Romeo.

Rufus lo miró esperando que le respondiera más extensamente. Sin embargo Romeo no dijo nada más.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste ?...¿Cómo lo encontraste ?...

—Lo encontré en el camino del reino de Alfa...es parte de lo que te quiero contar.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh ! ! !—Sigma dejó con un poco de brusquedad un tarro que antes estaba lleno de espumosa cerveza en la mesa—. ¡Deliciosa !. Este pueblo tiene la mejor cerveza que he probado...

Toda la gente lo miraba sorprendida : ¿Un caballero dragón bebiendo ?...

Sigma pasó su guante derecho por sus labios, limpiando un poco de cerveza. Los platos que se encontraban delante de él ya estaban totalmente vacíos, de lo que había comido quedaba sólo como recuerdo los huesos. De pronto, volteó hacia afuera, donde una jovencita pegó un grito despavorido. El causante de semejante alboroto era ni más ni menos que Pesadilla, quien había asomado su enorme cabeza y cuello dentro de la posada. La bestia miró a su amo y movió de un lado a otro la cola tan violentamente que afuera había un viento muy fuerte.

—¿Mm ?...Ya me había olvidado de ti...—Sigma se dio un golpecillo en la cabeza, regañándose—. Ooohhh. Perdona. ¡Señor !...

El rechoncho dueño se acercó al muchacho dando de brincos como si fuera un pajarillo dirigiéndose a las migajas de pan.

—Sí, dígame señor—dijo en un tono musical.

—¿Ya le llevaron de comer al joven de pelo rojo ?...

—Sí. Una de las mucamas que pidió acaba de llevárselo. Aún no baja...—dijo el señor guiñando un ojo.

Sigma retomó un aire medio serio.

—Ah.

—Tenemos servicios especiales.

—Entiendo. Aunque no me refería a eso desde un principio—dijo mirándolo con sus ojos, esos ojos que asustaban a cualquiera si miraban tan fijamente—. Si él quiere, ni hablar. Pero qué mal concepto tiene de un caballero dragón.

El hombre se puso rojo, verde y hasta pálido..."Trágame tierra" pensó.

—Discúlpeme.

—Ya, ya—El caballero sacó otra bolsa de oro de entre su cinto—. Mire. Mi pequeño amigo está hambriento, y si no quiere que le siga espantando a la gente, será mejor que le dé de comer.

La cara del regordete se hizo un signo de interrogación completo.

—Un muaréh completo. Con todo y cabeza—Sigma se dirigió a Pesadilla, quien se miraba entusiasmado a sobremanera—¿Qué te parece ?....

El animal hizo un ruidito gutural y Sigma soltó una risotada. Volteando su rostro, miró al señor.

—Cocido, por favor...

Pesadilla volvió a hacer un ademán y otro ruidito. Sigma rompió en carcajada batiente.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ! ¡No manches tu alma !...

Ahora todo el cuerpo del posadero era un signo de interrogación.

—Y un par de baldes grandes de Cerveza.

Todos los presentes se fueron de lado, haciendo los dedos en posición de "cuernitos" tipo Ranma ½.

En la habitación más alta de la posada, Iori se levantó un poco y se vio acostado en la suave cama. Nunca había dormido en una cama tan suavecita...cuando la imagen se aclaró un poco más vio una mesita delante de él y una charola repleta de comida. No le era familiar ningún platillo, pero se miraban igualmente deliciosos, particularmente esos filetes rojos y jugosos...

—Al fin despierta, señor...

El chico volteó repentinamente. Una de las preciosas mucamas se encontraba ante él, con las manos entrelazadas delante de sí. Se parecía mucho a King.

—¿Y quién eres tú ?...—dijo Iori sorprendido.

—Me ordenaron traerle la comida y ver que estuviera bien, señor—dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Quise esperar a que despertara para ver si no se le ofrecía nada más...

La chica era realmente hermosa, pero a diferencia de King tenía el pelo azul, con un broche brillante de lado. Se sonrojó ante la casi palpable mirada de Yagami.

—Uhm. Se supone que debo decir "Gracias".

La chica agachó la mirada aún más. Le había gustado mucho el joven.

—D-de...de nada...

—No te apenes. Puedes retirarte, no se me ofrece nada.

—Bien—dijo con voz inaudible. Se dirigió a la puerta. Al girar el cerrojo, sintió un brazo recorriéndole la cintura. Sentía desmayar.

—Espera...—La voz de Iori se escuchó sumamente suave. Acercó su rostro a la nuca de la muchacha y la rozó con sus labios—. ¿Cómo te llamas ?...

La chica no pudo articular palabra. Tragó saliva y sintió su rostro muy caliente.

—A-ari...señor.

—Ari...

Iori le susurró al oído.

—Eres hermosa, Ari...te pareces a alguien que me gusta mucho...y hueles a fresas...

Ella se mantenía inmóvil. Las grandes manos de Iori estrechaban su cintura. El la volteó muy despacio y tomándola de la barbilla la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Ella lo hizo de una forma muy tierna.

—Te llamé la atención, ¿eh ?...

—Mucho, señor...—Balbuceó ella.

Iori sonrió, como en un acto triunfal de conquista. La chica era realmente atractiva...

—¿Te pagaron por esto ?...

—No...mi jefe ha pretendido que sea así, pero realmente jamás me he puesto en este plan. No pretendo ofenderlo, señor. Permítame retirarme...

Iori la rodeó con los brazos.

—No. No te vas.

La chica lanzó un suspiro y Iori acercó su rostro a ella.

—¿Entonces eres...

La joven asintió.

Iori se acercó a un oído suyo besándolo. ¡A veces se sentía como un verdadero golfo !...

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista ?...

Ari lo miró con ojos serios y profundos. Por primera vez desde su llegada, Yagami pudo darse cuenta de que el mirar de los habitantes de ese lugar era diferente al de la tierra, los ojos eran más profundos y raros, y no reflejaban las imágenes que miraban...

—Todos en Ysatna creemos en este tipo de amor...

Iori no la dejó terminar, pues repentinamente y con brusquedad se separó de ella. ¡Si realmente le importaba King, debía de dejar de hacer esa putada !...

—Usted no me ama. Ama a otra persona....déjeme en paz, por favor...—dijo ella, con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

Iori estaba realmente pasmado : ¿Realmente en ese lugar se podía vivir el amor tan intensamente desde la primera mirada ?...

—Es lo malo...este amor solo trae desesperanzas a un corazón mío que conoció a un forastero como usted...

La chica abrió la puerta y descendió las escaleras corriendo.

Iori se quedó como piedra. "Eres un estúpido" se dijo. "Eres un completo idiota". Se odió por jugar así con los sentimientos de la chica.

—Maldición...soy un verdadero cabrón...—Dijo apoyando su frente en el umbral de la puerta, apretando los dientes y cerrando los puños con mucha fuerza.

Romeo entró a una gran habitación donde se encontraban en hilera una serie de armaduras, todas muy elegantes y diferentes, cada una de ellas con el símbolo de Omega rodeaban el cuarto con su imponente presencia fría. En el centro, había un enorme comedor, en el que Romeo se sentó. Rufus iba tras él. Los pasos hacían eco, hasta que ambos hombres se sentaron. Estaban completamente solos. Al parecer, Rufus era su consejero, o tutor, pues Romeo no tenía padres.

—Siempre ha sido muy serio, señor—al fin habló Rufus—...pero hoy viene más que de costumbre. ¿Qué pasó ?....

—Primero quiero que me respondas una cosa, Rufus...¿Por qué fui a ese reino ?...

—Fueron órdenes de su padre.

—Mi padre está muerto. Desde hace cinco años.

—Pero esa fue su última voluntad—Rufus se levantó de la enorme silla donde se encontraba sentado para dirigirse a una imponente ventana—. No me pregunte más, se lo ruego, príncipe. No sé nada. Solo me hizo prometerle que iría. Pero no sé para qué...¿Qué pasó allá ?...

Romeo lo miró convencido de que decía la verdad. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aflojando todo el cuerpo.

—Ah, Rufus. Todo fue tan extraño...desde antes de que me anunciaras que debía partir hacia ese reino he tenido un presentimiento que recorre mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer de miedo. No sé que sea...

—¿Pero... ?

El príncipe empezó a hablar como repitiendo cuantas imágenes veía en su mente.

—Cuando monté a "Cuchillada" me recibió muy extraño.

—Esa bestia es muy desobediente.

—No, no. No es verdad.

—Claro que sí, ya lo ha tirado varias veces. He pensado que algún día lo matará.

—No. Cuchillada nunca se ha llevado bien conmigo, pero es porque desde pequeño lo traté muy mal. Sin embargo es un animal muy noble y sería incapaz de hacerme daño.

—¿Cómo lo sabe ?...

—Lo sé, porque yo amo a cuchillada. Es mi bestia. Sé que nunca pude tener el pesadilla por el que tanto me encapriché, pero cuchillada es mío...y sé que él me quiere aunque todavía no podamos entendernos...

Romeo abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Sin embargo, su actitud hacia mí se volvió todavía más poco común. Como si quisiera evitar que lo montara...por algo. Como si supiera de lo que iba a enfrentarme después.

—¿Qué ?...

El muchacho de pelo negro también se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar por todo el recinto.

—Al fin, después de forcejear un rato, dejó que me subiera en él sin seguir forzándome a bajar. Más o menos por la mitad del camino, un hombre joven, de pelo más largo que yo, ojos reptiles y orejas extrañas se nos atravesó. Cuchillada se mostró muy contento, lo que me extrañó mucho. El hombre me dijo que pronto me enteraría de muchas cosas en el reino de Alfa, de situaciones que vendrían y a las que debería enfrentarme, pero nunca me dijo de lo que se trataban. De pronto se acercó a nosotros y acarició los cuernos de mi bestia. Luego me sonrió y caminó hacia el bosque. Desapareció. No le di mucha importancia, pues para mí era un loco cualquiera. Cuando llegué al reino de Alfa, estaba desierto...Asistí a la dirección especificada en la carta que me entregaste, y resultó ser una especie de capilla. Luego, el mismo hombre apareció con una túnica larga y negra...

—¿Quién eres tú ?—preguntó Romeo exasperado.

—Mi nombre es Sigfried. Bienvenido al oráculo del reino destruido.

Para Romeo esas palabras no tuvieron coherencia alguna.

—¿Tú le dijiste a mi padre que tendría que venir cuando cumplieran cinco años de su muerte ?...

—Así es.

—Entonces explícame que quieres de mí.

—Yo no quiero nada de ti. Es otra persona la que te quiere.

—No entiendo nada...

Romeo se acercó al hombre, que estaba sentado en una orilla de una ventana con un vitral de un dragón. La luz que entraba por allí reflejaba la figura en el suelo del oscuro lugar. Había una atmósfera tensa, extraña, pero al mismo tiempo cálida y enigmática.

—Acércate cuanto quieras—sonrió Sigfried.

—Tú no eres del tipo de un habitante de Alfa. Ni siquiera eres de Ysatna...—murmuró Romeo desconfiado.

—Tienes razón, joven príncipe Romeo. No soy de alfa, ni siquiera nací en Ysatna.

—Exijo una respuesta clara.

—Soy el monarca del Reino Dragón.

Romeo tragó saliva pues se le secó la boca de repente.

—Reino Dragón...

—Te suena el nombre, ¿Uh ?...—Dijo Sigfried sonriendo, mas no maliciosamente, sino en franca comprensión—. Tu padre siempre quiso conquistar ese reino antes de que yo lo gobernara, cuando no era el Reino Dragón, sino el Escanto.

(Los escantos eran una raza pacífica del este de Ysatna que poseían una de las mejores y más grandes extensiones de tierra que cualquier reino hubiera podido desear. Sin embargo, por lo tranquilo de su gente, eran presa fácil de ataques por parte de otros reinos conquistadores. Uno de ellos era el reino de Omega, de donde era Romeo. Hubo una gran guerra entre el reino de Omega y los Escantos, una de las batallas más grandes de la historia de Ysatna en la que un dragón acuático intervino salvando el reino y a la princesa que lo gobernaba. El dragón acuático y la escanto se casaron y formaron el Reino Dragón...)

—T-tu...Tu eres el dragón Sigfried.

—Me parece muy bien que seas tan inteligente...

—¿Qué haces en el reino de Alfa ?...

—El reino ha sido destruido por una ola obscura—de nuevo las palabras de Sigfried perdían coherencia—Esa ola alcanzará tu reino y los otros reinos.

—Por Dios que no entiendo nada...—dijo Romeo tocándose la cabeza—¿Ola Obscura ?...

Sigfried descendió a donde estaba él.

—Convine con el líder del Clan Solar y con tu padre para venir aquí y advertirte. El del clan ya hizo lo propio. No tengo rencor alguno contra ti, tu padre o tu reino. Quiero proteger el mundo donde viví, donde vivió la mujer que tanto amé...

¿Por qué demonios hablaba Sigfried en pasado ?...

—¿Vivió ...?

—Estoy muerto, hijo...

—No puedo creerlo—murmuró Rufus—. ¿El más poderoso de los reyes de Ysatna apareció ante ti para decirte que algo iba a destruir todos nuestros reinos ?...

—Por favor, déjame terminar...

—Señor. Lo lamento—dijo Romeo haciendo una reverencia—. No lo trato con el debido respeto.

—No te preocupes. No importa. Mi misión es prevenirte. Mi esencia nunca dejó de ser la de dragón, por lo que puedo aún muerto ayudar un poco a esta misión.

—Continúe. Por favor. ¿Qué es eso de Ola Obscura ?...

—Una terrible devastación. De aquí solo pudieron salvarse dos : la princesa Julieta y Atma. Son buenas personas y podrán ayudarte. Solo recuerda sus nombres.

—¡¿Terrible Devastación ? ! ¿No puede ser más explícito ?...

—Existen dos piedras preciosas de gran poder. Dos joyas de fuego, un fuego superior a cualquier centella llameante que haya existido en Ysatna nunca antes. Esas dos legendarias joyas tienen una gran fuerza devastadora, y están dentro de dos niños. Dos poderosos niños.

—¿Cómo ?...

—Esos niños son el sol y la luna, la mañana y la noche, la luz y las sombras. Ellos tienen las piedras, y el dueño de la Ola obscura quiere las joyas. Si las tiene, nada en Ysatna quedará de pie. No quedará piedra sobre piedra.

—Y esos niños...¿De qué lado están ?...

—Del lado del que quieran estar. Nadie decide sobre esa cuestión. Ellos llegarán muy pronto, porque el demonio los traerá para sus propósitos. Pero ellos no deben caer ante éste.

—¿Cómo son ellos ?...

—El sol y la luna.

—¡No !...quiero decir...

—Cuando aparezcan, lo sabrás. Porque son de una tierra de leyenda. De una tierra donde existió una poderoso Dragón-hidra : Orochi.

—Orochi.

—Orochi fue encerrado por los padres de esos niños.... Pero viven una culpa que no les toca a ellos, sino a sus antepasados.

Romeo ya no entendía nada de nada.

—Caerán como ángeles del cielo. Su poder será enorme. Su valor es como el de mi hijo, más mi hijo solo los iguala en valor, no en poder.

—¿Tu hijo ?...

—El más fuerte y amable de los caballeros dragón—sonrió Sigfried—...y el más joven e inexperto. Solo su corazón lo ayudará al enfrentarse al demonio.

—¡¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto ? !.

—Tu corazón intervendrá. Tu alma también. Serás parte de la historia y de la leyenda. Y deberás cuidar a uno de los niños.

Poco a poco el rey se empezó a convertir en agua.

—¡Espera !...si lo sabes todo, ¿Quién ganará ?...

—Nadie lo sabe. Yo no lo sé. La leyenda apenas se está escribiendo.

Sigfried ya estaba a punto de desaparecer.

—Omega Romeo...cuida a mi hijo...

Romeo se quedó de a seis . No entendía nada, pero a la vez comprendió todo...

—No sé por qué lo digo, pero lo prometo, Rey Sigfried.

—Sé que lo harás bien. Solo no dejes que tu corazón se consuma en un amor difícil...

—¿Qué ?...

El Rey desapareció.

—Fascinante—Rufus apenas podía creer lo que el príncipe Romeo le contaba.

—Así es. Ahora, ¿recuerdas a Sir Kusanagi ?...

—¿Sir Kusanagi ?...

—Mi joven Huésped.

—Por supuesto.

—Cuando volvía para acá después del largo viaje, Cuchillada iba inquieto. De pronto, rugió y por inercia volteé hacia arriba. De pronto vi como si cayera una estrella fugaz, que se estrelló kilómetros adelante, sin hacer ruido, sin provocar ninguna explosión. Era de color escarlata. Me dirigí presurosamente al sitio donde había caído, cuando un hombre lagarto se nos atravesó. Desenvainé mi espada y lo partí en dos. Después aparecieron varios más, pero cuchillada se encargó de ellos. Era como si quisieran evitar que llegara a donde estaba lo que había caído del cielo. Ya no volvieron. Galopé, pues cuchillada estaba muy nervioso y cuando eso pasaba, a mí también me iba mal, así que decidí alejarme de donde habían aparecido esos monstruos. De pronto él paró en seco. Nadie nos seguía, todo había terminado... Regresó a ser el mismo de antes. Justo cuando sucedió esto, lo hice caminar al lago, para obligarlo a beber ya que corría hiel por su hocico. Pronto me percaté que llegamos al sitio donde esa ráfaga escarlata había descendido...Allí fue donde lo encontré, bebiendo desesperadamente, hablándose para sí, pidiendo por el bienestar de una persona llamada "Iori".

—¿Iori ?...

—Entonces comprendí...que era uno de los niños. El niño al que debía cuidar.

—Ahora entiendo.

Rufus y Romeo quedaron en profundo silencio.

—Entonces, solo queda esperar el momento de la gran guerra...—concluyó el viejo.

—Sí. Sir Kusanagi tiene que estar bien. No sé cual sea exactamente el papel que jugará en esta situación, pero debo protegerlo.

—¿Y el príncipe-caballero Dragón ?...—sonrió Rufus.

—Ja, aún no tengo el gusto de conocerlo. Ojalá sea pronto.

Sigma subió a donde Iori. Abrió la puerta repentinamente, encontrándolo sentado en la cama, pensativo. Sin haber tocado la comida.

—¿Qué te sucede Sir Yagami ?.

—Nada que te interese.

—Claro que me interesa. Estás a mi cuidado.

Iori se volvió molesto.

—¡Yo no estoy al cuidado de nadie !...

Sigma se acercó y lo miró serio. Esa era mirada a la que Iori no podía revelarse.

—Claro que sí. Y si quieres que te ayude a buscar a Kyo o como se llame te vas a comportar. No conoces nada de este mundo.

—No. Este mundo es estúpido.

A Sigma le cayó al fin el veinte.

—La mucama.

—¿Eh ?...

—La mucama hizo que pensaras eso, ¿Eh ?...

Iori lo miró asombrado. ¡Con una chingada ! ¿Qué no podía ocultarle nada a Sigma ?...

—No necesitas responderme—El caballero se sentó a un lado de él, apartando un poco la charola de comida—. Solo quiero que me escuches...

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros en señal de franca amistad.

—En Ysatna, debemos ayudarnos. Está a punto de pasar algo muy grave...

—Necesito que me escuches, caballero dragón. Es algo serio. Tú que conoces Ysatna, deberás decirme todo...


	9. El descubrimiento de Chizuru

Capítulo XIX :

El descubrimiento de Chizuru.

King caminaba hacia la casa de Shingo. Estaba muy preocupada. Nunca encontraron rastros de Yagami ni de Kusanagi. Se sentía muy triste por él, comprendía lo que sentía Shingo al haber perdido a alguien tan querido porque ella había perdido a Iori. Al llegar a la puerta, dudó un poco en tocar, estaba muy nerviosa, pero se sentía con la obligación de estar con él, de apoyarlo, porque ambos sabían en la situación en la que estaban los dos jóvenes, su decisión de cambiar que, posiblemente, nunca se llevaría a cabo...

Al fin, tomando un profundo respiro, se acercó y tocó. Pasaron un par de minutos y volvió a tocar. Se dio la media vuelta dándose por vencida para que Shingo le abriera cuando de pronto :

—King-san...lamento la tardanza en abrir...

La rubia volteó y sonrió a Shingo tiernamente. Lo recorrió con la mirada. Estaba con ojeras, aún más despeinado, la cara desencajada y vestía un pants. Parecía que estaba dormido y ella lo había hecho levantarse.

—¿Lloraste, verdad tonto ?.

Shingo agachó el rostro.

—¿Qué deseas, King ?...

—¿Puedo pasar un momento ?...

—Mi casa está hecha un muladar. No creo que quisieras.

—Anda, no seas quisquilloso...

—Está bien.

King pasó. Realmente Shingo exageraba al respecto. No estaba muy limpio y ordenado, pero había visto el departamento de Kyo en peores circunstancias. Hizo unos cojines a un lado y se sentó en un sofá.

—¿Cómo te sientes ?...

—¿Cómo crees que me siento, King-san ?...

Esa había sido una mala pregunta.

—Lo siento.

Yabuki asintió con la cabeza. Realmente se veía mal.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi maestro, King—San ? Nunca pensé que llegaría a extrañarlo tanto. Era mi mejor amigo.

King solo lo contemplaba seria.

—Dime, Shingo-kun...¿Tú harías cualquier cosa por Kyo, verdad?...

—Sí. No puedo negarlo.

—Y sabías que...

—Que pensaba arreglar las cosas con Iori Yagami...—Shingo se tomó del rostro desesperanzado.

King no pudo añadir nada más.

—Iori...—dijo, con voz trémula—también quiere acabar con todo esto.

—¡¿ ? !...

El rostro de Shingo se iluminó desapareciendo su semblante triste.

King lo miró y luego se agachó avergonzada.

—Es verdad, Shingo. Él me lo dijo en persona...yo...—dijo a punto de llorar—empiezo a extrañar mucho a Iori...¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto ?...

Shingo dio un largo y prolongado suspiro y se sentó a un lado de King.

—¿Qué te pasa, King—san ?...

—Yo...yo...yo quería decirle a Iori lo mucho que me importaba, que él no está solo...

Shingo la miró y le pasó la mano por la espalda.

—Qué cosas tan raras...—murmuró Shingo tratando de escoger las palabras—Iori tenía a sus verdaderos amigos cerca, y él no los aceptaba. Siempre estaba cerrado y solo. A veces llegué a sentir un poco de pena por él.

King lanzó una risilla por el tono en que Shingo mencionaba a Iori.

—A veces, Shingo—comentó—, un sentimiento de amistad como el que yo le tenía a Iori se puede volver muy intenso. Es amor. Tal vez esté mal, pero yo siento que lo amo. Y quizá él nunca se dará cuenta. Iori no es como aparenta ser...

Shingo le dio un par de palmaditas.

—Oh, King—kun—dijo en un tono fingido de adulto maduro— No es malo que ames a alguien así. Malo cuando no has amado jamás. Y espero que él algún día se de cuenta de que es un estúpido si no te hace caso, ¿Verdad ?...

—Tienes razón.

—Yo no me opongo a eso, aunque claro que me sacaron de balance al enterarme...Tú y Iori...¿Quién lo imaginaría ?...

—Creo que es momento de resignarme, Shingo. Lo perdí para siempre.

En el departamento reinó un profundo silencio.

—No te desanimes, King. Verás que todo se arreglará.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

—Estoy empezando a creer que donde sea que estén, ellos están bien...

—¿Tú crees ?...

—¡Claro, Kyo Kusanagi y Iori Yagami son huesos duros de roer !—dijo Shingo levantando su puño derecho al aire. King lo miró y sonrió nuevamente—Sí, King, anda, sonríe. A Kyo no le gustará que estés llorando como una niñita por Iori, siendo que puede cuidarse perfectamente. Ya me imagino la cara que pondría al saber lo que sientes ... Tengo la seguridad de que los veremos muy pronto.

—Sí.

King y Shingo se sintieron bien, de nuevo con ánimos.

Chizuru Kagura se encontraba meditando en el santuario. Estaba seria, y ante ella tenía una mesita llena de pergaminos. Había estado buscando desesperadamente otra cosa que relacionara a un Kusanagi con el Riot de Orochi o con cualquier otro demonio.

—Me doy por vencida. No hay nada nuevo que deba saber—dijo con un tono de desesperación—. Solo Orochi...

Se levantó con una gran frustración que se apoderó de ella. Se sentía tan mal por no poder hacer nada que sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer para ayudarlos al mal aquí ¿y no puedo hacer nada por ustedes en otra dimensión ?...

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. La lágrima empezó a brillar y sintió un presentimiento. Corrió como si estuviera poseída por algo y salió del santuario.

—Sí, corre, corre—Se escuchó una voz femenina decirle—. Chizuru, tú puedes ayudar a los niños...

De pronto paró en seco. Estaba en medio del parque central. No supo como llegó allí.

—¡¿Quién eres ? !

Una muchacha sumamente bella vestida con un largo vestido apareció ante ella. La calle estaba vacía, y pétalos de cerezo volaban por todas partes. La chica estaba pálida, pero su belleza era impresionante. Su cabeza tenía unas púas y su pelo verdeazul ondeaba en el viento. Parecía una aparición celestial.

—Me llamo Marina...

La chica sonrió, y esta sonrisa calmó por completo a Chizuru.

—¿Qué quieres de mi, Marina ? ¿Por qué te has aparecido ante mí ?...

Marina no se movió. Chizuru caminó hacia ella.

—Mi esposo ha hablado. El antepasado de Kyo Kusanagi ha hablado. Ahora es mi turno.

—¿Esposo ?...

La hermosa mujer se inclinó ante un roble, bajo el que estaba parada.

—Soy esposa de Sigfried, el más poderoso rey de Ysatna.

—¿Ysatna ?

—Ysatna es el lugar a donde han sido llevados los niños.

—¿Cuando dices niños te refieres a Kyo y a Iori ?...

—Sí. Son hermosos, ¿verdad ?...

Chizuru no dijo nada. Marina apuntó hacia la raíz del árbol.

—Aquí encontrarás lo que buscas. Yo quiero ayudar al corazón de mi hijo.

—No te comprendo.

—Es difícil entender a un espíritu, ¿verdad ?.

Chizuru asintió.

—Descuida—dijo Marina—. Mi esposo habla más complicado que yo. La respuesta a tus preguntas están bajo este árbol. Cerca de sus raíces.

—¿Quién es tu hijo ?...

—Mi hijo tiene por nombre Sigma. Es un caballero dragón, y ayudará a los niños. No están solos.

Eso para Chizuru fue un alivio.

—Un caballero como el los del medievo...

—Sí—volvió a sonreír la reina—Ysatna es un lugar completamente diferente a este. Pero los niños no están solos.

—¡¿Y por qué se los llevaron ? ! ¿Quién se los llevó ?...

—Todo lo sabrás. Con los escritos te darás cuenta.

Marina se incorporó y se dirigió a Chizuru, tomándole de los hombros.

—Tu puedes abrir la puerta a Ysatna. Lleva a las personas que quieren a los niños para que te ayuden. Habrá una gran pelea, y tienen que estar preparados.

—Una pelea...

—Mis bendiciones y buenos deseos...ahora iré con mi bien amado. Tengan mucha fuerza, fuerza y fe en sí mismos...

Marina se disolvió. Chizuru no dudo y empezó a apartar piedras y tierra, en busca de algo...después de varios minutos, encontró un cofre de ébano, con el cerrojo en forma de hidra. Tenía ocho cabezas.

—Dios mío...Orochi...

Chizuru tomó la caja apenas creyendo lo que estaba viendo.

—Un cofre que no es japonés...Una serpiente de ocho cabezas...

Siguió examinando bien el emblema.

—No...es una hidra.

Importándole muy poco el hecho de haberse ensuciado toda se dio prisa para llegar al templo.

Cuando llegó, se cambió de ropas y se puso ropa ritual. Era una situación solemne. Un espíritu de la otra dimensión le había hablado. Guardaba una seriedad ceremonial. Al contacto con su índice, la imagen de "Orochi" se partió en dos, y el cofre se abrió. De su interior emanó una fuerte luz que cegó a Kagura durante unos instantes. Luego nada. Chizuru miró el interior. Había un papiro, pero un poco diferente.

Con un poco de temor, tomó el papiro. Lo extendió muy despacio. Las letras empezaron a cambiar de forma hasta que Chizuru las pudo comprender. Era un papiro extenso, pero ella lo imaginaba más largo. Con más información.

—Solo espero que esto me de las respuestas que busco...—murmuró.


	10. El encuentro de Sigma

CAPÍTULO X

EL ENCUENTRO DE SIGMA

—¿A qué te refieres con que pasará algo serio ?...—dijo Iori mirando a Sigma.

—Te lo diré con la condición de que comas. Tu plato está intacto, y no me gustaría que te volvieras a sentir mal—dijo Sigma a Iori con una gran sonrisa.

Iori asintió un poco y empezó a comer.

Romeo se sentó en un gran trono y Rufus lo miró insistente.

—¿Y bien, joven príncipe ?—le preguntó el viejo—¿Esperará a que los acontecimientos ocurran por sí solos ?

El muchacho se tomó de la barbilla.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo ahora ? no puedo decidir nada. Ni siquiera conozco al hijo del Rey Sigfried.

—Quizá esté en el reino Dragón en estos momentos, fungiendo como Rey.

—No lo creo...—murmuró Romeo y se levantó poco a poco—Al menos el rey no me dio esa impresión...

—¿Por qué lo dices ?—cuestionó Rufus—¿Es que acaso te dijo el rey Sigfried algo en particular ?

—No lo sé...mira...lo que me dijo es que su hijo era "El más fuerte de los Caballeros Dragón" y "El más joven e inexperto". Creo que hubiera dicho que estaba reinando o algo así.

Rufus caminó hacia otra silla y se sentó con gran pasividad.

—P-pero...Los caballeros Dragón...

—¿Qué ?—dijo Romeo—¿Acaso sabes tú algo ?...

Rufus miró al príncipe y lanzó un suspiro.

—Los caballeros Dragón ya no existen. Se supone que al haber acabado las guerras entre el reino de tu padre, que ahora es tuyo y el reino de Sigfried toda la legión se dispersó. Empezaron a corromperse tras el desmoronamiento del reino Dragón en aquella época de crisis.

—¿Época de crisis ? ¿Aquel reino tan poderoso como para derrotar a mi padre vivió una época de crisis ?...

—Así es.

—¿Pero por qué ?...

—Nadie está seguro...el rey Sigfried tenía algo especial, algo que ningún mortal de Ysatna comprendía. Era muy sabio y sabía cosas que ni los ancianos de otros reinos conocían.

Romeo escuchaba las palabras de Rufus con la atención de un niño pequeño ante las historias de su abuelo.

—Continua, por favor, Rufus.

—Cuentan muchas personas, que el mirar del rey Sigfried era muy profundo y su fuerza era descomunal, nadie sabía por qué. Se casó con la escanto Marina, ella era una doncella muy hermosa y poderosa de su raza, y el reino vivió una paz y prosperidad que fueron la envidia de muchos reinos. Poco después se descubriría que el rey era un dragón hecho humano por quién sabe qué designios, y eso explicaba su gran poder y sabiduría. Naturalmente, el hijo de ambos debe ser un ser muy fuerte y misterioso. El desorden en el reino Dragón comenzó con una serie de ataques...

—¿De mi padre ?

—No, príncipe. Tu padre ya había hecho una tregua con el rey.

—¿Entonces ?...

—Nadie lo sabe con seguridad, pero era alguien con tanta fuerza como para ponerse cara a cara con Sigfried. Y nunca tampoco nadie supo quien fue. Los ataques no fueron directos, pero el reino empezó a sufrir una crisis interna. Todo culminó con la muerte de la reina Marina.

—¡ !...

—El rey Sigfried se sumió en una tristeza y una desesperación inimaginables y descuidó el reino, el cual cayó en decadencia.

Romeo miró hacia la ventana como recordando también las cosas de su pasado cuando él aún era muy niño.

—¿Y el príncipe ? ¿Cómo se llamaba ?

—Eso nunca lo supe. Pero se mantuvo aislado. Triste, y olvidado de su padre.

—¿Y después ?...

—El rey Sigfried murió de la tristeza. El reino era un caos y fue cuando los caballeros dragón se dispersaron. Los que tenían vocación real son reconocidos como héroes en muchos reinos, pero empezaron a escasear. Otros muchos portando también las armaduras santas hicieron todo lo contrario. Se convirtieron en bandoleros y ladrones, abusando de sus investiduras para conseguir cuanto quisiesen. El desorden fue neutralizado cuando Ralgem, hermano de Marina, tomó el mando del reino y éste empezó a reorganizarse.

—Pero, ¿Qué pasó con el hijo de los reyes ?...

—No lo sé. Nadie en el reino lo sabe.

Romeo golpeó con los puños la pared.

—¡Maldita sea ! . ¡El hijo del rey es una de las piezas principales en los sucesos que acontecerán gracias a la venida de estos jóvenes extraños y no sé quien es ! ¡Mañana mismo iré a ver al rey, debe ser Ralgem !...

—No lo haga, príncipe...Por favor...

—¿Por qué no ? —dijo Romeo ofuscado.

—Ambos reinos siguen peleados. No creo que él le diga algo. Ralgem culpa al reino de Omega por los estragos causados en todo el reino antes de que Sigfried tomara el poder y nosotros no podemos perdonar toda la sangre derramada en las cruentas guerras contra ese reino.

—¿Estás insinuando que hay una rivalidad entre nuestras familias ? ¡Eso es inaudito !

—¿Acaso el rey Sigfried no le dijo algo al respecto ?

Romeo exclamó un poco...

Tu padre siempre quiso conquistar ese reino antes de que yo lo gobernara, cuando no era el Reino Dragón, sino el Escanto.

El príncipe agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—Qué terrible. Yo era tan pequeño que no pude saber todo aquello...¡Cuánta crueldad trae la guerra !

Rufus tomó del hombro al joven.

—Pero ahora tienen un enemigo en común. No se preocupe. Sé que el príncipe Caballero Dragón aparecerá cuando menos lo esperemos. Mientras tanto, hay que proteger al niño que está como nuestro huésped.

—E-Está bien...

Iori suspiró satisfecho. La comida había estado deliciosa. Sigma se mantuvo sentado todo el tiempo frente a él, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿De donde sacas esa facilidad para sonreír ?—preguntó Iori con un acento molesto fingido.

—Es muuuy natural, lo traigo de herencia—dijo Sigma en broma.

—¿Tus padres eran tan bonachones como tú ?

—Mi madre siempre estaba contenta, lo mismo mi padre...hasta que...

Sigma guardó un poco de silencio, apagando un poco su sonrisa.

—¿Hasta.... ?

—Uhm...Olvídalo, Sir Iori. Dime ahora, ¿Por qué tú nunca sonríes ?...

—Nunca lo he hecho. No me ha pasado nada como para sonreír. Y mucho menos lo traigo de herencia.

—Se ve en tus ojos que fuiste muy infeliz en el pasado.

—Déjame en paz.

—De acuerdo—dijo Sigma encogiéndose de hombros—. Dime, ¿De qué querías hablarme ? Prometo no ser yo quien te interrumpa en adelante.

Iori lo miró con recelo.

—¿Cómo supiste lo de la mucama ?

—Lo vi en tus ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de mi preocupación por Kyo ?

—Lo vi en tus ojos.

—¡¡Con una Mierda ! ! ¿Todo lo ves en los malditos ojos ?...

Sigma asintió.

—Desde siempre, puedo ver el dolor, la tristeza, la felicidad, en los ojos. A veces voy más allá y me doy cuenta de lo que alguien acaba de pasar con leer sus movimientos y su rostro.

—¿Y quién carajos te enseñó eso ?

—Algunas cosas, siento que las traía de nacimiento...otras...me las enseño Pesadilla.

—¿Pesadilla ? ¿Esa cosa sobre la que vinimos montados ?

—No es una cosa. Es un dragón.

—Me vale un bledo lo que sea. Entonces ahora que sabes lo de la mucama, ¿Ustedes realmente creen en el amor ?

—¿Por qué no creer en algo que se siente ?...

Iori volteó su rostro.

—Qué clase de ideología tan estúpida.

—El amor es una fuerza muy poderosa. Por amor nacimos cada uno de nosotros. Por amor fue creado el universo. El amor se puede sentir en cualquier momento y con cualquier persona. Por supuesto que aquí podemos amar intensamente a alguien con tan solo verlo. Esa es una capacidad de la gente de Ysatna. Ignoro como sea en la tierra.

Iori guardó silencio.

—Pero no todo es así...—dijo Sigma—a veces el amor se deja madurar más. Es como todo. ¿Tú no crees en el amor a primera vista ?...o mejor dicho, Sir Iori, ¿No crees en el amor ?...

—Por supuesto que no.

—Sinceramente yo no lo creo así. Hay amor en tus ojos, y es por ese amor por el que sufres. Aunque tú no lo entiendas. Yo tampoco entiendo. Es algo que simplemente se da y se expresa y es todo lo que cuenta.

Iori ya no supo como replicar ante algo tan cierto.

—Ahora, dime...¿Qué es lo que va a suceder ?

Sigma se levantó y se acomodó en la ventana.

—Antes de encontrarte, pasó algo muy extraño para mí.

—¿Algo extraño ? ¿¿Algo extraño ? ? ¡Todo este mundo está loco !...

—Entonces imagina cuán extraño fue...

Sigma empezó a murmurar.

—Iba con pesadilla a visitar a un amigo mío llamado Sefner a un reino bárbaro muy lejano, cuando una brisa muy cálida se percibió en el ambiente. Entonces, ante mí, hubo una aparición que no me pareció ser de Ysatna....

Sigma y pesadilla miraron sorprendidos aquella luz que iluminaba el camino justo enfrente de ellos. Pesadilla empezó a ponerse nervioso mientras que se acercaba, cuando sigma lo acarició y poco a poco recuperó la calma. Entonces en la luz pudo distinguirse la silueta de un hombre alto y fornido. Sus ropas eran muy diferentes a las conocidas por Sigma. Estaba vestido con un Dobok blanco y unos cinturones largos dorados. Su cabello era completamente blanco, tenía bigote y barba y su mirada era expresiva y al mismo tiempo dulce.

—Detente, hijo de Sigfried. Debes recibir un mensaje.

Sigma miró al señor pero disimuló su sorpresa.

—¿Quién es usted, amable caballero ?—dijo—¿Cómo conoce el nombre de mi padre ?...

—Tu padre y yo estamos en el mismo lugar.

Sigma hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era niño, señor.

—Yo también estoy muerto, caballero.

El príncipe abrió los ojos muy grandes.

—Disculpe mi insolencia, señor—Dijo sigma descendiendo de su dragón.— ¿Cuál es el mensaje que debo recibir ?...

—Debes prepararte para la guerra.

—¿Guerra ? ¿Contra quien ?...yo he decidido no manchar mi armadura santa en nombre de la guerra. Eso no tiene sentido. Un caballero Dragón vive para servir a los demás, no para la guerra.

—Esta guerra involucrará a cientos de inocentes. Debe incumbirte. También a la persona que amas.

—Yo no amo a nadie. Mi corazón no puede voltearse para nadie.

—Eres tan obstinado como tu padre, joven Sigma.

—¿Y tú que sabes de mi padre ?

—Que tu padre era un dragón que por amor se convirtió en humano y por amor se murió.

—Cosa que no le perdono. Mi padre amaba a mi madre, es cierto, pero me dejó solo.

—Todos comentemos errores. Tu padre siempre te amó.

—Pero eso no justifica el tiempo que me abandonó para después morir.

—Debes aprender a perdonar, joven Sigma. Eres un caballero dragón.

Sigma agacho la cabeza reconociendo sus propias culpas. Pesadilla lo acarició con su hocico para que siguiera la conversación.

—Lo sé. Espero hacerlo algún día.

—Lo harás cuando sepas todo lo que debes saber para perdonar. Pero también deberás perdonar a tus propios enemigos.

—¿Mis enemigos ? ¿Qué sabes tú de mis enemigos ?

—Los enemigos de tu madre y después de tu padre y ahora quienes guardan rencor contra todo tu reino. Deberás perdonar al último de ellos porque con él tendrás que acompañarte para pelear.

Sigma se tomó la cabeza con incertidumbre.

—No lo comprendo, señor.

—Algún día lo entenderás.

—¿Y esa guerra será pronto ?...

—Esa guerra empezó desde que naciste. Esa guerra continuará hasta que el malo muera. Y lo peor comenzará cuando dos estrellas caigan del cielo.

—Dos estrellas...

En la frente del aparecido brilló un sol relampagueante. Sigma se sorprendió con aquella marca tan peculiar.

—¿Y quién es usted ?

—Soy el líder del clan solar y soy uno de los primeros padres de una de las estrellas que caerán. Los antiguos peleamos en una batalla contra dos terribles seres dragón. Sin embargo, pronto habrá una gran lucha dentro de tu corazón y dentro del corazón de tu enemigo y de las estrellas.

—Suena muy hermoso e interesante, pero definitivamente no sé de que habla...

—Ya lo sabrás. Esas estrellas son dos muchachos. Tienen dos piedras codiciadas por el malo. Y tú debes cuidar a uno de ellos y cuidar su piedra, porque el poder de ambas piedras es grandísimo y el maligno lo quiere.

—Ya veo...¿Cuándo sabré quien es el niño que me corresponde ?

—Será rebelde. Su cabello será el fuego y sus ojos el cielo de la noche.

—Está bien. Aceptaré esto que me espera como mi destino.

—No te confíes tanto, porque yo sé que vas a sufrir. Y el que te quiere también sufrirá.

Pesadilla se dio la media vuelta y se retiró de allí. Sigma lo vio y se dispuso a seguirlo.

—Escucha esto último, joven caballero. Habrá muchas coincidencias. Habrá mucho dolor. Y sabrás tu lucha contra el que estarás peleando será una causa justa que vengará a la estirpe de quien te ama y que vengará a tu propia sangre.

Sigma miró confundido al hombre.

—Solo te pediré que tengas fe. Y que mantengas ese espíritu de guerrero y de dragón que vive en tu corazón. Eres un mestizo muy especial.

Sigma le dio la espalda.

—Gracias por el aviso, noble señor. Tomaré en cuenta lo que me dijo, pero no estoy dispuesto a manchar mi corazón en una guerra inútil.

Entonces empezó a caminar.

—¿Ya vas a buscarlo ? Simplemente no te sorprendas por lo que vas a descubrir. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes...

Sigma escuchó esto último pero fingió ignorarlo y caminó hacia donde Pesadilla había desaparecido.

Iori escuchaba sorprendido.

—Vaya...¿Dices que el tipo este tenía un sol en su frente ?

—Sí. Un sol peculiar.

Iori empezó a trazar con la salsa sobre el plato el sol que Kyo solía portar en su chaquetilla.

—Dime, ¿era así ?...

Sigma lo miró sorprendido.

—Exactamente...

Iori se tomó el rostro. ¿Aquel señor que se le apareció a Sigma era el primer Kusanagi, aquel que derrotó a Orochi en la leyenda y uno de los causantes de la estúpida guerra entre clanes ?...Pero...le dijo a Sigma que habían peleado contra DOS seres dragón...¿Había DOS Orochi ?...

—Entonces...—añadió Sigma—Tú eres uno de los niños. Eres una de las estrellas.

—Y Kyo es la otra estrella—completó Iori—¡Debo encontrarlo !...

Sigma lo miró en su desesperación.

—Lo haremos, Sir Yagami. Te lo prometí. Solo que espero que esta guerra no sea tan mala y tan sangrienta como lo presagian.

—¿Y donde se supone empezaremos a buscar ?...

Sigma miró hacia la luna.

—Voy a ir al reino de Omega.


	11. El niño de la Atal

CAPÍTULO XI

EL NIÑO DE LA ATAL

El día llegó con el mágico resplandor del sol de Ysatna. Todo aquel lugar era especial. Kyo abrió lentamente los ojos y miró la enorme y cómoda cama sobre la cual estaba recostado. Enfrente de él estaba una enorme ventana. De pronto, escuchó una música de trompetas y luego una banda empezó a tocar un himno marcial. Se asomó confundido y vio que estaba en un castillo y bajo él estaba una multitud de personas y varios caballeros medievales desfilaban. Se tomó la cabeza aturdido y volvió a sentarse.

—Oh, todavía estoy soñando con estas cosas...

De pronto, la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo. Era Romeo quien iba con una comitiva detrás suyo, la cual traía un traje blanco y una capa.

—Buenos días, Sir Kusanagi. ¿Cómo has dormido ?...

Kyo brincó en la cama ¡No es cierto, estaba soñando, todo había sido un sueño !...

—¡¡¿Romeo ? ! !...

—Si, soy yo—dijo Romeo con una mueca de extrañeza mientras los sirvientes ponían los ropajes en la cama—¿Te ocurre algo malo ?...

Kyo terminó de convencerse de que nada había sido un sueño.

—N-no , nada, nada...¿Qué es todo esto ?...

—Hoy te presentaré como huésped de honor ante el reino. Hicimos un gran desayuno donde todos serán convidados, y te traje esta ropa para que te vistas apropiadamente.

Kyo se puso rojo.

—¡¡EEEhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ¡¿Cómo crees ? !

—Déjate de tonterías y vístete, Sir Kusanagi. Quiero que te sientas como en tu casa. Eres de una familia noble.

—¿De qué hablas ?...

—Tienes el porte de una familia noble. También tienes un tatuaje que es, a mi juicio, el escudo de armas de una familia importante.

—¿Qué dices ? ¡Yo no tengo ningún tatuaje !.

—¿En serio ? ¿Entonces que es...—dijo Romeo tomando un espejo que acercó a Kyo—...esto ?...

Kyo miró su rostro en el espejo y vio en su frente el sol de su familia. Trató de borrarlo pero no pudo. Parecía tatuado.

—P-pero...¿Qué es esto ? ¡Yo no lo tenía ! ¡¿Quién me lo hizo ?!...

Romeo lo miró extrañado.

—Nadie lo hizo. En mi reino nunca se ha visto esa marca. Hoy apareció en tu frente.

Kyo se sorprendió mucho. ¿Qué carambas estaba pasando ?...

—Ahora alístate, que pronto será servido el desayuno.

Kusanagi empezó a vestirse. La medida del traje era perfecta, igual que las botas y la capa. Como signo de hospitalidad y de lealtad, le dejaron una medalla con el símbolo del reino de Omega. Kyo la tomó y se la puso despacio. Se miró en el espejo, y aunque fuera él, pareciera otra persona. Se pasó los dedos por la frente y luego tomó un paño como el que siempre usaba antes del torneo donde apareciera K'. Iba a ponérselo pero se arrepintió, y finalmente se quedó como estaba.

Acababa de vestirse cuando Romeo apareció de nuevo en su cuarto.

—¡Vaya, Sir Kusanagi ! Veo que estás listo. Acompáñame.

Kyo le sonrió y luego ambos salieron al pasillo el cual daba a unas enormes escaleras de piedra.

—Luces diferente, Sir Kusanagi.

—Por favor, llámame Kyo.

—De acuerdo...Kyo.

—Romeo...

—¿Sí ?...

—Yo no quiero fiestas ni nada por el estilo. Yo lo que necesito es encontrar a Iori.

—Yo te prometí que lo buscaríamos. Y será después de que te presentes. Mi gente no confiará en alguien a quien mantengo escondido, ¿cierto ?...

—Cierto.

—Terminando la fiesta te prometo irlo a buscar a los pueblos cercanos.

—Está bien. Gracias...—Dijo Kyo con una sonrisa. Pero al bajar las escaleras sintió un presentimiento muy fuerte. Su pecho se oprimió. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ? ¿Qué era lo que provocaba la orgía de sangre en su cuerpo ? ¿Por qué apareció la marca de los Kusanagi en su frente, imborrable ?...

Cuando salieron al patio que estaba arreglado para un gran banquete, la gente se levantó, mirando al extraño joven. Romeo sonreía a todos , la banda seguía tocando y ambos se sentaron. Luego Romeo expresó frente a todos :

—Querida gente del pueblo de Omega, he aquí que tenemos a un invitado muy especial. Su nombre es Kyo Kusanagi. Será huésped de honor del reino y le he prometido que lo ayudaremos en una búsqueda muy importante que tiene. Les aseguro que podemos confiar en él tanto como él confía en nosotros.

Kyo miraba anonadado al joven. Se sorprendió por su porte seguro y su manera de hablar, y como la gente lo estimaba y lo escuchaba...y pensaba como su mundo podría ser mejor si todas las personas estuvieran dispuestas a escuchar....

El príncipe se sentó a un lado de Kyo. Rufus estaba en el otro extremo, presentándose. Luego Kyo lo miró y Rufus lo miró también.

—¿Quién es usted ?

—Mi nombre es Rufus y soy el consejero del príncipe.

—Mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío, joven Kusanagi. Será un placer servirle. Nos esperan muchas cosas.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor Rufus ?...

—Se lo explicaré con más detalle después del desayuno. ¿De acuerdo ?...

Kyo asintió. Sin embargo, sentía un poco de miedo. Y aquel temor nunca lo abandonaba. Entonces, Kyo se dirigió a Romeo.

—¿Y por qué este espacio tan grande frente a nuestra mesa ?...—preguntó.

—Ah, es que habrá una demostración de los caballeros de Omega. Es una costumbre en las celebraciones de bienvenida como esta.

—Vaya...

Entonces, salieron en hilera varios de los caballeros más fuertes del reino, con sus refulgentes armaduras que reflejaban el sol de la mañana. Se pusieron frente a la mesa de honor donde Kyo los miraba sorprendido. Hicieron una reverencia, sacaron sus espadas y las levantaron al cielo.

—Honor al reino de Omega y al príncipe Romeo. Lealtad al reino de Omega y a Sir Kusanagi—dijeron en coro.

—Ahora, harán una demostración de combate espada contra espada—le murmuró Romeo a Kyo quien miraba muy entretenido la ceremonia.

Un caballero de armadura dorada y un caballero de armadura plateada, ambos con el símbolo del reino, se pudieron al frente y desenvainaron sus espadas.

—¿No se harán daño, verdad ?...—preguntó Kyo a Romeo—He visto ya a mucha gente peleando sin sentido.

—Por supuesto que no—contestó Romeo—Un caballero de mi reino nunca podrá hacerle daño a otro de su clase.

—¿Y contra otros caballeros ?...—añadió Kyo.

—Entonces...—dijo Romeo con la mirada un poco triste y melancólica—la regla cambia. Pero ahora es época de paz, y ruego porque una guerra no venga con tu inesperada visita.

—El que yo esté aquí...—dijo Kyo—¿anuncia que vaya a desatarse algún acontecimiento desafortunado ?...

—Mucho me temo que sí, Sir Kusanagi.

Los caballeros empezaron a combatir y el metal forjado de sus espadas empezó a resonar mientras Kyo y Romeo seguían conversando.

—¿Por qué ?...

—Hay muchas cosas...Dime, Kyo, ¿Crees en el destino ?...

—Sí. Aunque creo que si es un destino injusto puede cambiarse—dijo Kyo mirando la demostración caballeresca.

—Yo también creo lo mismo.

Kyo miró a Romeo quien hizo lo propio y ambos se perdieron en sus miradas. Luego de nuevo Kyo desvió su atención al combate.

—A veces yo me pregunto si es posible cambiar el destino de alguien. Quizá todo dependa del pasado.

—El pasado, por más nefasto que sea, debe de guiarte en el futuro...no abrumarte en el presente—agregó Romeo—El que no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla.

—Tienes razón.

Kyo estaba más tranquilo...Romeo era muy parecido a él. Se sentía muy bien a su lado...De pronto, tomó a Romeo de la mano en señal de amistad.

—Yo juro proteger a tu pueblo. Gracias por ayudarme.

—¿Proteger a mi pueblo, Sir Kusanagi ? ¿Con qué poder ?...

Kyo sonrió y entonces le mostró su dedo índice. Luego este se encendió y Romeo se hizo para atrás. Los caballeros se sorprendieron y pararon el combate y todo el pueblo guardó silencio. Kyo movió el dedo de un lado a otro.

—¡Sir Kusanagi !—Exclamó Romeo sorprendido—¡T-ten cuidado, puedes quemarte !...

—No...—dijo Kyo con esa sonrisa imborrable mientras acercaba su flama a su rostro—El fuego no puede dañarme. Lo tengo en mi cuerpo.

—P-pero...¿Cómo ?...

—Herencia de familia...

Convine con el líder del Clan Solar...

Romeo se murmuró a sí mismo

—El líder del clan solar...Sir Kusanagi...es descendiente del líder del clan solar y su marca es la marca de su frente.

—¿Qué dices ?—Dijo Kyo.

—N-nada...

Kyo sonrió aún más y mostró su flama bailando en la punta de su dedo a todos los presentes. Romeo siguió pensando...

—Kyo es el dueño de una de las piedras...

Todos miraban a Kyo.

—¡Moetaro !—dijo sonriendo y soplando un poco apagó la llama de su dedo.

Los caballeros se recuperaron un poco y continuaron peleando.

Kyo siguió mirando el espectáculo entretenido de no ver una pelea por un título sino una pelea de mera demostración.

No pasaría mucho tiempo cuando empezó a sentir una opresión dentro de su pecho. Tomó una servilleta pues empezó a toser. La miró y tenía una mancha de sangre. Se levantó de repente.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kyo ?—preguntó Romeo preocupado porque Kyo se retiraba sin decir nada.

—N-nada...me siento...un poco...mal...disculpa...

Kyo empezó a abrirse paso entre las mesas cuando un estruendo horrible irrumpió la paz. Kyo volteó de repente y vio a los seres lagarto que se acercaban a Romeo. Eran más de treinta.

—Oh, por Dios...no...no otra vez...

Romeo se levantó de la mesa con semblante impasible. Los caballeros que estaban peleando se interpusieron a los seres bestiales.

—¡Ustedes, Engendros !—gritó Romeo detrás de ellos.—¿Qué quieren aquí ?...

Kyo miró sorprendido a Romeo que enfrentaba a aquellos seres con gran entereza.

—No venimos por ti, príncipe inútil...venimos por el que escondes.

—¡Jamás !...—gritó Romeo. Los caballeros se aprestaron a defenderlo. Entonces Kyo gritó.

—¡Soy yo a quien buscan, malditos ! ¡Dejen en paz a esta gente !...

—Ahí está el niño de la piedra Atal...—dijo una de las bestias. Romeo lo miró sorprendido—. Vamos por él.

Los hombres lagarto se dejaron ir contra Kyo más los caballeros se pusieron delante de él.

—Juramos lealtad a Sir Kusanagi. Pelearemos por él.

Las bestias se enfurecieron y los caballeros arremetieron contra ellas armando una trifulca en el centro de las mesas. La gente se empezó a ir asustada y otros más valientes empezaron a pelear. Kyo veía lleno de un sentimiento indescriptible a esas personas cuya palabra de honor valía todo el oro del mundo.

Sin embargo, los hombres lagarto empezaron a barrer con los hombres y con los caballeros. Uno de los caballeros cayó ante los pies de Romeo quien no lo soportó más y desenvaino su espada.

—¡Seres inmundos ! ¡Pagarán con sangre lo que le hacen a mis hombres !...

Kyo se mantenía inmóvil. Romeo fue contra el que hirió al caballero que cayó delante de él y lo partió en dos. Otros hombres lagarto se dirigieron contra Romeo quien los volvió a rebanar. ¡Era tan hábil con la espada !

Kyo deseaba poder hacer algo...pero el dolor en su pecho se intensificaba. Empezó a escupir más y más sangre...entonces, como pudo caminó a ayudar a Romeo que se encontraba justo en medio del combate.

Romeo al ver a Kyo le gritó

—¡¡Kyo ! ! ¡Aléjate de aquí !

—¡No ! ¡Yo prometí ayudar a tu gente ! ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados !...—dijo Kyo con los puños envueltos en llamas y empezó a despacharse a varios enemigos. Uno de ellos lo tomó por la espalda y le encajó una de sus garras en su estómago. Kyo lanzó un alarido de dolor.

—¡¡Kyooooooooooo ! !...—gritó Romeo.

Kyo sintió que se desvanecía cuando el lagarto sacó la garra.

—Esta vez no fallaré. El corazón es la meta...y la piedra Atal también...

Todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. El animal empujó a Kyo al suelo y se lanzó contra él. Kyo no soportaba el dolor y entonces vio como la bestia extendía sus garras. Cerró los ojos esperando el final cuando escuchó un grito y mucha sangre manchaba su rostro y sus ropas. Romeo cayó sobre él.

—¡¡Romeooo ! ! ¡¡NOOOOOO ! !...

Romeo escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kyo y le susurró :

—Yo le prometí al Rey Dragón que te cuidaría...

y el príncipe se desvaneció. Kyo era presa de la desesperación.

—¡¡Noooooooooo ! ! ! ! — - - -¡¡¡ No tú ! ! ! !....

El dolor del pecho de Kyo se volvió un calor descomunal y una luz que inundó incluso el cuerpo malherido de Romeo. Todos los que estaban allí miraban la escena sorprendidos. Kyo se levantó haciendo a un lado a Romeo y se cubrió de aura escarlata. Su pecho brillaba. Todos los hombres lagarto fueron tras ese brillo que necesitaba su amo...

Kyo lanzó un rugido y sus llamas escarlata se volvieron púrpuras. Hubo una explosión y entonces todos los hombres y caballeros de Romeo se cubrieron los ojos. Era un resplandor demasiado fuerte. Luego varios gritos. Después silencio. Cuando todos volvieron el rostro para mirar a Kyo estaba tirado sangrando mucho por la boca. Tirado al lado de Romeo, cubriéndolo...protegiéndolo. había pedazos de hombres lagarto por todo el lugar. Los dos primeros caballeros, aún heridos, caminaron hacia el príncipe y el joven Kusanagi y los levantaron. Rufus quien estaba entre los combatientes, miró la escena y de inmediato gritó.

—¡¡Este niño es especial ! ! ¡¡Ayudará a nuestro mundo ! ! ¡¡Rápido, atiéndanlo y atiendan al príncipe ! !

Y llevaron a los jóvenes dentro.


	12. Rompiendo la cáscara de Iori

CAPÍTULO XII

ROMPIENDO LA CÁSCARA DE IORI.

Cuando Iori despertó tenía a su lado a Sigma. Se había dormido con la armadura y parecía no importarle realmente. Él no se había cubierto y Iori amaneció completamente enrollado en las cobijas. Se levantó y le echó otra ojeada a Sigma. A la luz del día lucía diferente, con la cara un poco menos lúgubre. Se levantó y miró por la enorme ventana que tenía a un lado. Pesadilla estaba dormido fuera de la posada, tan placenteramente como su amo al grado que no notó el susto y el asombro que les causaba a las personas que se encontraban afuera.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar sobre lo que había estado platicando con Sigma en la noche. Se quedó ahí un buen rato hasta que escuchó un suspiro y que la cama se movió. Sigma se despertó más él no hizo nada por moverse.

—Sir Iori, ¿Te encuentras bien ?...—Preguntó el caballero a Yagami al ver que éste permanecía como una estatua.

—No lo sé—Dijo Iori con expresión un poco atarantada—. Este es un mundo loco y me encuentro en una situación aún más loca. Es decir, ¿Quién diantres pudo haber sido realmente ese sujeto ?...

—Para mí el quién es no es importante. Lo importante es el mensaje que se me dio. Si todo es verdad, tanto tu mundo como mi mundo pueden peligrar.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué mi mundo ?...—Preguntó Iori en tono áspero.

—Tú me dijiste algo relacionado con una pelea o un ataque que recibiste por parte de unas bestias, ¿Cierto ?...

—Sí, ¿Y ?...

—Esas bestias no te atacaron en Ysatna. Te atacaron en tu mundo.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso ?...

—Porque si te hubieran atacado justo antes de que yo te encontrara, las hubiéramos visto o yo o mi Pesadilla. Así como ellos fueron a tu mundo, tú llegaste aquí, ¿No recuerdas ?...

Iori se acordó del agujero negro.

—Bien. Es cierto. Esas cosas nos atacaron mientras Kyo y yo teníamos un duelo.

—¿Un duelo ? ¡Vaya, que interesante !...¿Peleaban por alguna doncella, algún reino, alguna injusticia o por honor ?...

Iori casi le da un zape a Sigma, pero, ¿Cómo enojarse con él ?....¡Tendrían que haber visto con qué atención y con qué expresión miraba Sigma a Iori, parecía un niño pequeño emocionado por alguna historia !...

En lugar de eso, Iori se echó a reír.

—No, no...Nada de eso. Mi mundo es bastante diferente al de ustedes...está lleno de cosas modernas y ruidosas. Cosas y personas agradables y desagradables.

—Hum...Vaya...

—De hecho, su manera de vivir es muy parecida a una época de la historia de nuestro mundo occidental conocida como Medievo .

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué cosas son esas tan agradables y desagradables ?...

—Pues hay muchas...Las agradables son que la vida es más cómoda, muchas enfermedades antes incurables tienen remedio y las distancias son más cortas. Puedes comunicarte y ser amigo de otra persona que se encuentre del otro lado del mundo sin perder contacto permanentemente. Las desagradables podían ser la contaminación, el ruido infernal de los autos y las máquinas, nuevas enfermedades gracias a la contaminación y a los experimentos de toda clase...

—De cualquier modo—Interrumpió Sigma—, y a como has descrito a tu mundo, creo preferir el mío. Pero no me has mencionado como son las personas de allá.

—Bueno...Habemos personas realmente malas. Hay otras que son verdaderas sabandijas. Robos, asesinatos, saqueos, líderes corruptos, individuos que ejercen su libertad sin respetar la de los demás, mentirosos, calumniadores, irresponsables, ociosos, viciosos, abusadores de confianza, charlatanes, gente que fomenta los vicios de otros...Mafia... Seres que le dedican al dinero su vida y se olvidan de lo más importante...El mundo es un asco.

—Yo creo que tu manera de ver es esta...—Y Sigma tomó un vaso de cristal con agua, lo bebió a la mitad y se lo mostró.—¿Cómo ves este vaso ?...—Le preguntó—¿Medio lleno o medio vacío ?...

—Medio vacío.

—¡Exactamente !—Rió Sigma—-. Todo lo ves desde el punto de vista negativo. El vaso está exactamente a la mitad. Lo medio vacío o medio lleno es cuestión de cada quién. Si tu mundo fuera realmente como dices y si tú fueras como dices que eres, tal cual, todo estaría destruido. Tu mundo estaría acabado y tu alma estaría muerta. Y por lo visto ni tu mundo está acabado ni mucho menos tu alma.

—Mi alma está podrida.

—En qué feo concepto te tienes, Sir Yagami. Si tu alma estuviera podrida, ni siquiera te preocuparías por ese tal Kyo y por supuesto que no me pondrías ni la más mínima atención.

—Supongo que puedes tener la razón. Pero piensa mal y acertarás.

Sigma se batió a carcajadas.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa ?...—Le preguntó Iori molesto.

—Es que esa filosofía yo la apliqué cuando dejé mi reino y vaya, la vida me trató con la punta del pie. Perdí a muchos amigos por eso y aún me pregunto cómo es posible que Pesadilla se hubiera quedado conmigo.

—Ha de quererte mucho—Dijo Iori en tono sarcástico.

—Yo también lo quiero mucho—dijo Sigma. Iori se sintió un poco incómodo—. Dime, Iori...¿En la Tierra hay dragones ?...

—Eso yo no lo sé. Supongo que hubo en algún tiempo—Iori no pudo evitar recordar a Orochi, pues era la serpiente de Ocho Cabezas. ¿Qué serpiente pudo haber tenido tales características físicas ?...—. ahora son sólo parte de las leyendas y la mitología.

—Oh. Un mundo sin dragones. Yo no lo imagino así.

—¿Tan común es ver a esos animales aquí ?...

—Bueno, sí...Depende de la suerte. Unos no se dejan ver con facilidad.

—Y entonces, ¿Cómo es que tienes a esa enorme cosa ?—dijo Iori señalando hacia la ventana.

—Es una historia muy larga...—contestó Sigma.

—Creo que tus historias comienzan a agradarme—dijo Iori. ¡Era tan extraño ! Parecía que cuando Iori estaba cerca de Sigma olvidaba por completo a sus problemas—.

Sigma sonrió.

—Bueno, Sir Iori...Nos alejamos mucho del punto de nuestra conversación. ¿Qué cosas buenas hay en tu mundo ?...

Iori pareció pensarlo mucho. Luego miró a Sigma.

—Una sonrisa.

—Dime otra. Dilas y se te ocurrirán más.

—Un gato -, Un bebé, un niño jugando, gente honesta, gente con convicciones, gente emprendedora, gente que dice lo que piensa, las Olimpiadas, el honor, las risas, la música, la fuerza de voluntad, los sueños, King...

—¿King ?

—King es el nombre de una hermosa mujer...una mujer como ninguna otra que pudieras imaginar...Sus ojos son azules como el mar y profundos como el cielo, y su pelo es sedoso y rubio...su sonrisa es clara y dulce...—Iori no pudo evitar sentirse mal al saberse lejos del mundo donde estaba la chica que amaba.

Sigma se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Creo que sé como te sientes, amigo Iori—Iori se sorprendió por ese "amigo" que pronuncio Sigma. Nunca antes nadie le había llamado así—. Yo también estoy perdidamente enamorado de una bella doncella a la cual no estoy seguro de volver a ver...

Iori volteó a mirarlo.

—Tú tienes esperanzas. La conoces, has hablado con ella...—Los ojos de Sigma parecieron perderse en algún recuerdo muy lejano. Luego volteó a ver a Iori y sonrió como siempre—¿Ves ?....Te dije que no todo era malo. También hay algo llamado esperanza. La magia y el poder dentro de uno mismo están dentro de la esperanza y los sueños.

—Pero a veces el pasado nos pesa a todos.

—El pasado nos duele y nos pesa. Pero el chiste está en no permitir que eso intervenga con nuestro futuro.

—Pero según lo que me platicaste del tipo que se te apareció, tú aún no has podido olvidar tu pasado.

—Y tampoco tú el tuyo—Dijo Sigma mirando a Iori a los ojos. Parecía que leía su vida en ellos. Con estas palabras, Sigma hizo un ademán y se acercó mucho más a Yagami. Pasó su diestra por su frente acariciando su rojo cabello cual conmovido padre a un niño pequeño.

Iori quizá hubiera apartado bruscamente la mano de Sigma y evitar ese contacto, pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. Se sentía tan bien...

—Sigma—Dijo Iori—. Dijiste que dejaste tu reino. Hace poco me diste tu palabra de príncipe. ¿Realmente eres tal ?...

—Sí—Respondió Sigma—. Soy el príncipe del Reino Dragón.

—¿Dragón ?...

—Sí, pero no hablo de ninguna bestia, sino del reino que fundó mi padre.

Iori ya no quiso cuestionar más.

—Abandoné mi reino siguiendo mis sueños. No creo totalmente en el destino, pero sé que la vida hay que vivirla.

—Yo...—Respondió Iori—Yo también huí de mi lugar. Se puede decir que era una especie de "príncipe" por los lujos y las comodidades entre los que vivía. Pero todo lo abandoné.

—¿Tus padres murieron ?...

—Sólo mi madre. Mi padre...Bueno, prefiero no hablar de él.

—Ya veo. Me lo dirás algún día, ¿Verdad ?—preguntó Sigma.

—No lo sé—Replicó Iori.—Dime, sobre el amor...¿Crees que alguien que ha hecho tanto daño pueda merecer ser amado tan intensamente como ama ?

—Es perfectamente posible.

—¿Verdad ?—Iori no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tú has hecho cosas que no han sido precisamente las más correctas y te has dejado arrastrar por otros. Pero amas, y eso es lo más grande que alguien pueda hacer. Tu amas a King, pero seguramente que ella te corresponderá. También tienes la oportunidad de cambiar, y lo deseas. Eso te permitirá arreglar las cosas que están mal, como el hecho de hacer las pases con ese chico llamado Kyo.

—Si...

—Pero—Dijo Sigma—Kyo, ¿Qué es lo que piensa ?.

Iori se puso aún más incómodo que antes.

—No lo sé. No he podido hablar de eso con él...de hecho, nunca he hablado de buena manera con él. Siempre han sido insultos y golpes y casi lo he llegado a matar. Y es que sentía odiarlo demasiado, pero hasta hace algún tiempo, cuando me empecé a enamorar de King, empecé a pensar que ya era momento de que me liberara de la manera de vivir que me tenía encadenado tanto tiempo. Tampoco nunca he matado a nadie. Y creo que Kyo es quien menos lo merece.

Sigma se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Me alegra que pienses así y ahora comprendo tu urgencia por encontrarlo...Por lo menos te gustaría hablar. A mí también me gustaría hablar con ciertas personas para que mi vida estuviera libre...

—¿Te refieres a la chica que dices amar ?

—No. Hay personas a las cuales también he llegado a odiar mucho. Y mientras no tenga ese intercambio de sentimientos con la persona más importante, eso nunca cambiará y también seguiré encadenado en los lastres de mi pasado...

Parecía que Sigma comprendía perfectamente el sentir de Iori, quien lo miraba fijamente.

—Somos muy parecidos...—Murmuró Iori.

Sigma guardó silencio. Iori se quedó sin hablar.

Yagami se sentía muy cansado, adolorido, herido, preocupado. Vio en Sigma la oportunidad de desahogarse puesto que sabía que él no lo juzgaría y lo comprendía y sobre todo porque sentía de alguna manera extraña que podía confiar en él.

El orgullo y el semblante que todo mundo conocía en Iori Yagami desaparecieron para dar cabida a un Iori lleno de miedo por el porvenir y por su amor, indefenso, cual niño pequeño. Él se sentó en la cama con las manos en el rostro y empezó a sollozar. Sigma se acercó a él y se sentó a un lado, pasándole el brazo por la espalda.

—Sir Iori—dijo Sigma—Haz hecho a tu alrededor y durante mucho tiempo una pared muy gruesa, una barrera infranqueable alrededor tuyo...Ahora ese cascarón se ha roto...Déjame ser tu amigo.

Iori asintió.


	13. La promesa de Romeo

CAPÍTULO XIII

LA PROMESA DE ROMEO

Kyo abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo un terrible malestar. A su alrededor había un montón de criados de Romeo que lo miraban. Las miradas de unos eran de curiosidad y las de otros de asombro.

Kusanagi Kyo se sintió inmovilizado y levantó un poco la cabeza. Tenía las manos y los pies atados.

Volteó un poco la cabeza. No estaban en ningún cuarto del castillo, más bien parecía que estaban en una especie de enfermería. Vio a Romeo recostado en una cama contigua. Su rostro era sumamente pálido. Más que pálido era blanco. No se movía y parecía estar sin sentido. Kyo quiso levantarse, verlo bien, darle las gracias...

Rufus estaba a un lado del joven monarca, tomando su mano. De pronto, Kyo pareció verlo llorar. El cuerpo de Romeo se encontraba de lado e inmóvil mientras era atendido por un "médico" de la herida que tenía en la espalda y que Kyo no podía ver.

Trató de hacer fuerza para romper las ataduras cuando el consejero se percató de ello y volteó, mientras que Kyo miraba a los sirvientes hacerse para atrás.

—¡¿Por qué estoy atado ? !...—Preguntó Kyo presa de un pequeño ataque de nervios.

Rufus, muy a su pesar, soltó la mano de Romeo y se acercó a él para tranquilizarlo.

—Por favor, señor Kusanagi, cálmese...Está poniendo nerviosos a los sirvientes...

El hombre que atendía a Romeo paró su trabajo al ver la turbación de la escena y miró con silenciosa atención. Después, sintió que el muchacho se movió un poco y siguió con la terrible labor de coser las carnes de su espalda antes de que despertase.

—Lo lamento mucho, Sir Kusanagi...Lamento todo lo que sucedió.

—Creo que nadie podría ser el responsable por lo que pasó. Aunque aún no me explicas por qué estoy atado.

Rufus miró a Kyo sorprendido.

—¿Qué ?...¿Acaso no recuerda nada ?...

—Lo que yo recuerdo...—Dijo Kyo a la vez adolorido y a la vez confundido y molesto por no poderse mover—Es que llegaron esas bestias. Luego atacaron a los caballeros e iban contra mí. Romeo se unió a la lucha...Y luego...Lo hirieron...Después...Después...—Kyo cerró los ojos—Nada. No recuerdo nada. Sólo acabo de despertar.

—Entonces yo se lo aclararé—Dijo Rufus sentándose a un lado suyo—. Su persona cambió de manera abrupta. Sus ojos brillaron como si estuviesen encendidos. Su respirar se tornó ronco y su voz se transformó en un terrible rugido. Su piel cambió de color. De su boca emanaba espuma, como si estuviera envenenado.

—Envenenado...—Murmuró Kyo.

—Su velocidad y sus reflejos no eran normales, sino más bien impresionantes, porque después de la primera luz deslumbrante, haciendo a un lado al príncipe herido, destrozó a dos bestias con sus manos. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos...que casi nadie se percató de lo que hizo, todo ocurrió en instantes...Luego tuvo un gran estremecimiento, fue hacia con Romeo y lo protegió de los que iban contra él, y luego...otra vez la luz...Cuando todo terminó usted cubría al príncipe y sangraba copiosamente por la boca.

—Señor Rufus...—Interrumpió Kusanagi—¿Recuerda el fuego que le mostré en la ceremonia y que salía de mi dedo ?...

—Sí. Perfectamente. El fuego escarlata.

—Exacto. ¿Cómo era el fuego que salía de mi cuerpo cuando aparecieron las bestias ?...

—Usted parecía un endemoniado. Yo me moría de miedo. Pero...las llamas tomaron un color diferente. Se hicieron...Púrpuras.

Kyo dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada sumamente decepcionado y desesperanzado.

—Ciertamente estoy maldito—Dijo entre dientes Kyo—...Pero no hay razón por la que puedan temerme.

—Fue precisamente por eso que lo atamos. Temimos que se transformara nuevamente y que atacara a nuestra gente cuando recuperara el sentido.

—Eso nunca jamás podría ser. Yo no traicionaría a todas estas buenas personas que me ha acogido tan bien. De haber sido así, no hubiera hecho nada por Romeo.

—Supongo que tiene razón, Sir Kusanagi—Dijo Rufus sonriendo mientras desataba las extremidades de Kyo que estaban sujetas a la cama—Pero las precauciones nunca sobran.

El médico que atendía a Romeo se levantó de la silla y se secó el sudor del rostro, que escurría hasta por su extraño bigote.

—Ya está—dijo—. La herida ya está cerrada y mi Lord ha dejado de sangrar. ¡Esas bestias son terribles !...

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Romeo ?—Pregunto Kyo sentándose en la cama con la ayuda del Rufus.

—Bueno...yo vi todo de lejos. El hombre lagarto quería el arrancarle el corazón a usted al parecer, pero mi Lord saltó justo en el momento, pero lo hizo de lado. La poderosa garra del monstruo casi atraviesa al Rey, pero aunque la profundidad fue considerable sólo alcanzó a desgarrar músculos de la espalda y por poco llega al pulmón. Usted viró demasiado rápido a Romeo y alejo a la bestia antes de que incrustara más la garra en su cuerpo.

—Usted le salvó la vida al señor Romeo, que es tan bueno...Todos le debemos mucho...—añadió Rufus.

Kyo se sonrojó un poco y se tomó la cabeza.

—Paren, que me apeno...No sé como hice las cosas que hice, en realidad. Lo que sí sé es que me comporto así cuando esas bestias están cerca.

—Con eso matamos dos pájaros de un tiro...—Dijo Rufus con una sonrisa triste—Le ruego que cuando vuelva a sentir eso nos avise, para ocultarnos y defendernos. Contra esas bestias nada podemos hacer, y además nos resguardaremos con la seguridad de que usted nos protege y...evitaremos que se pierdan vidas.

—¡¿Qué dices ? !—Preguntó Kyo exaltado—¿Vidas ? ¿Alguien murió a manos de esas bestias ?...

—Cinco hombres del pueblo y dos de los caballeros que le juraron lealtad.

Kyo se llevó las manos al rostro. ¡No puede ser posible ! Pensó. ¡Ninguna persona inocente había muerto en todo el tiempo en que él llevaba peleando ! ¡Y ahora no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo !...

Un muy grande sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de él. Rufus comprendió y se retiró de allí con el médico. Los sirvientes hicieron lo propio.

Kyo se acercó a donde Romeo se encontraba.

—¿Romeo?—Murmuró estando cerca de él. Poco a poco se acercó dando pasos lentos, y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de su nuevo amigo. —¿Romeo, me escuchas?-. Kusanagi no recibió respuesta alguna de su interlocutor. En esos momentos, se sintió tan triste como nunca llegó a imaginar que podría experimentar la tristeza. Romeo estaba allí, en la cama, frente a él, pálido como si no tuviera sangre en todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera...Se acercó tanto a él que casi podía tocar su rostro con el propio. Romeo, Romeo, murmuraba. Pero no recibía respuesta. Kyo pasó su diestra por el pelo de él, y su expresión llegó al máximo punto de la tristeza. Luego, tomó un poco de aire como si se estuviera asfixiando.

—Creo que no puedes escucharme, justo en el momento en que más triste y solo me encuentro...Tanto como nunca...

Kyo estaba acuclillado a un lado de la cama, hablándole a Romeo como si éste lo pudiera escuchar.

—Estoy lleno de miedo...Por favor...dime que vas a estar bien...dímelo o no sabré que hacer...

Kyo cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de Romeo que colgaba fuera de la cama, y se recargó en ella. Sintió la respiración del príncipe calmada y queda, como un suspiro, tan pausada que le estremeció profundamente. En esos momentos, Kusanagi sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, como nunca las había experimentado antes.

—¿Sabes ?—Continuó hablando—Nunca nadie en el mundo me había salvado la vida. muchas veces me habían salvado de otras cosas...en todos los sentidos...Pero nunca antes nadie se había sacrificado por mí, y mucho menos había puesto en riesgo a otras personas por mi causa—Kyo ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que ya corrían por su rostro—Lo siento mucho...te lo juro...yo no soy tan débil...ni lloro ni temo por cualquier cosa...pero ahora estoy lejos de todo lo que conozco...Perdóname...—Kyo apretaba fuertemente la mano de Romeo llorando copiosamente—Yo no quería...No lo sé...No sé quien soy y lo que represento en este lugar...Solo sé que tengo mucho miedo...Y que te agradezco todo...Me siento tan culpable...nunca antes nadie se había puesto en tanto peligro por mi causa...ni nadie había muerto por mí...—Kyo recargó su frente sobre la del pálido príncipe—Pero...por favor...No me dejes...eres la única persona que conozco y que tengo en estos momentos...

Kyo sintió que le presionaban la mano con fuerza. Buscó con ansia los ojos del joven de pelo negro y los encontró entreabiertos.

—¡Romeo !—Kyo se enjugó los ojos y luego sonrió.

—Sir Kusanagi...

Kyo no contuvo su emoción y abrazó a Romeo quién se quejó secamente.

—Oh...te lastimé la espalda...

—Solo ten un poco de cuidado—dijo Romeo con voz muy queda—Kyo...

—Temía que no despertaras pronto.

—El hijo de Gilberto de Omega no se rinde nunca...—dijo Romeo con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego cerró los ojos nuevamente, extenuado—Sir Kusanagi...no tengas miedo...no te sientas mal...cada quien construye su futuro...mi gente ha decidido cuidarte, así como yo he decidido protegerte también...—Romeo abrió los ojos y miró a Kyo con una débil y cálida sonrisa—incluso con mi vida. Eres importante para mi gente y para mí.

—Tú eres más importante para ellos que yo...—Dijo Kyo dentro de los ojos del príncipe. Era tan extraño...en muchas ocasiones había experimentado la amistad con personas de todo tipo, tenía muy buenos amigos, Shingo, Benimaru, Goro, Athena...pero ver la manera en que ahora él representaba algo para alguien, además de ser una idea que lo aterraba al pensar en su gran responsabilidad sobre lo ocurrido, nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera capaz de sacrificar su propia integridad física a cambio de su bienestar...nadie, aunque...

—Tienes una promesa, Sir. Kusanagi, tienes la lealtad de mi gente, y te prometo que no estarás solo...Nunca mientras yo viva. No sé que es lo que nos depara más adelante la vida, pero sé que nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, y que ahora que te encuentro no puedo irme de este mundo así por así sin haber significado algo para ti o haber dejado una huella en tu vida...eso me haría una mala persona.

Kyo pasó suavemente su mano a través de la espalda herida de Romeo, deseando poder curarlo y terminar con su doloroso sufrimiento.

—Yo te prometo que nunca más te pasará nada...Ya no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir de esta manera.

—Sir Kusanagi...

—¿Qué ?

—Yo...Lamento hacerte sentir mal. Nunca he tenido amigos leales...nunca nadie excepto Rufus ha estado a mi lado cuando estoy solo o enfermo y ha llorado por mí...Si algún día te llegas a ir, me harás mucha falta...Nunca te olvidaré...

Kyo movió un poco del cabello que le caía por la frente a Romeo.

—No te despidas antes de tiempo...Y...yo tampoco te olvidaré...

—Kyo...

—¿Sí ?...

—Te prometo que encontraremos a tu amigo y que volverás a encontrarte con tu Yuki. Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas con intensidad...y también lo que es perder una amistad que ni siquiera tuviste la oportunidad de disfrutar.

Kyo no dijo nada. Mi Yuki...Se sentía tan solo, deseaba verla, admirar su luminosa sonrisa y el revolotear de sus cabellos al andar y cómo éstos brillaban con el sol cuando él le miraba con ojos enamorados. Y a todos sus amigos...¡qué penas estarían sufriendo !...

—Quisiera conocerlos a esas personas tan especiales que tienen la gracia de estar en tus pensamientos.

—Ahora tú estás en mis pensamientos—agregó Kyo.

Romeo volvió a sonreír. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos.

—¿Puedes quedarte tan solo un momento más conmigo ?...

—Sí.

Una vez que Romeo se quedó bien dormido, Kyo no quería separarse de él. Sentía como una responsabilidad sagrada, él le había salvado y ahora él le correspondería a costa de su vida. No conocía el pasado del príncipe-rey, pero tenía la certeza de que eso no era importante, tenía que vivir el presente y cuidar a quienes serían su nueva compañía. Miró a Kyo y se acomodó a un lado, observándolo, mientras seguía me gustaría hablar contigo, saber cómo estás, conocer qué piensas. Vivir una vida nueva, ahora que he aprendido a apreciarla como nunca antes...

Volteó a ver a Romeo.

—Descansa, que aquí estoy.

Y entonces, le tomó de la frente y le acarició la cabeza con suma simpatía, sonriendo. Se acomodó a un lado para no molestarlo y se durmió con él, listo para cualquier cosa que sucediera en aquel momento. Pero simplemente durmieron en paz.


	14. Develando secretos

CAPÍTULO XIV

DEVELANDO SECRETOS

Fanfic escrito por : Nightmare bonachona O.

Chizuru había invertido toda la tarde estudiando los pergaminos que le fueron entregados por la reina Marina. Ya había caído la noche y ya era bastante tarde, pero ella aún seguía su labor, haciendo anotaciones en una libreta de mano que tenía a un lado y bebiendo café. Lo que encontró ciertamente fue sorprendente desde un principio.

—La hidra de las ocho cabezas, la sierpe gemela, el dragón del fuego helado...

Kagura estaba emocionada pero al mismo tiempo temerosa...todo lo que contenía el papiro estaba claro, mas no completo. Muchos sucesos no se describían a detalle y eso era lo que la preocupaba. También...

—El dragón del cielo rojo, sierpe gemela, Rey del fuego abrasante...

Chizuru decía las palabras que a ella le parecían más importantes y de acuerdo a su experiencia les daba una interpretación.

Finalmente después de muchas horas ya cuando el sueño la estaba venciendo, terminó de transcribir las ideas de acuerdo a su comprensión.

—Esto es muy importante...quizá podamos saber las causas de lo que le ocurre a Kyo Kusanagi...y el porque ellos fueron llevados a la otra dimensión.—murmuraba para sí Chizuru—. Todos los participantes de KoF deben estar preparados para saber todo y...quizá...para pelear...El dios de la marca en el pecho...hermano...del dios de los cuernos...

Kagura se puso a orar.

A la mañana siguiente, Shingo salió a correr para olvidarse de las cosas por un momento. La noche la había pasado muy mal, y de hecho, no había conocido la paz desde que su maestro desapareció. En eso estaba, cuando encontró a King en un cafetín, tomando a sorbos una taza de café, con la mirada triste y baja.

—¡King-kun ! o —Dijo poniendo en su rostro la sonrisa más amplia que podía en esos momentos—¿Qué haces aquí ?...Creía que estabas en tu apartamento, de hecho, iba a ir a buscarte.

—No podía quedarme allí. Cerraba los ojos y lo contemplaba a él, miraba las fotos y los posters del torneo y siempre estaba allí. Mi corazón se me ha partido en pedazos, y no puedo soportarlo.

Shingo se sentó a su lado.

—Ah, King...

—Yo sé que tú también estás triste, Shingo...—dijo King mirándolo—Pero mi situación es distinta, y creo que mi corazón no es tan fuerte como el tuyo ahora.

—¿Pero qué dices ? King, tú eres una chica alegre y siempre he admirado que hasta en los momentos más difíciles te hayas puesto la camiseta del valor y nunca te hayas dado por vencida...Eso te hace una persona muy especial y sinceramente creo que Iori no lo ha pasado por alto.

—Pero ahora sin él, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte ni valiente, ¿entiendes ? Iori comenzaba a ser mi mundo, empezaba a hablarle, a conocerle, a verme reflejada en sus ojos de vidrio...era mi inspiración. De él yo sacaba todas mis fuerzas, y ahora que no está, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ?...

Shingo ya no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a suspirar.

—King...—Dijo al fin—Me ha costado mucho trabajo aprender esto, pero...No podemos depender tanto de las personas que queremos porque no siempre van a estar con nosotros. Yo sé que dentro de ti esta el coraje para salir adelante con o sin Iori, pero ¿qué te puedo decir ? tú eres la única que decide sobre tu modo de vivir.

—No...No lo sé.

—¡Vamos, King ! ¡Tú sabes que no! Eres una chica muy fuerte y me lo demostraste contra Orochi. Ánimo.

Shingo sonrió un poco, y King asintió.

—Tienes razón.

En esos momentos, iba pasando Chizuru por allí y al momento que los vio entró al lugar.

—Qué bueno que los encuentro. Necesito hablar con ustedes.

—¿Pasa algo ?—Dijo King al ver a Chizuru tan agitada y preocupada.

—Creo saber que es lo que ha estado pasando...y lo que probablemente pasará.

El chico y la rubia se miraron mutuamente.

—Pero vamos mejor a algún otro lugar. Ustedes deben ser los primeros en saberlo, porque sé que sintieron las cosas y vieron los problemas antes que ninguno. Después reuniremos a los demás.

Los tres se levantaron y salieron de allí inmediatamente.

Chizuru los llevó a su casa y allí los hizo sentarse en la sala.

—Esperen un momento...voy por mis apuntes.

Los dos peleadores esperaron con ansia indisimulada.

—Aquí estoy. Bueno, primero que nada, díganme desde cuando notaron que Kyo no estaba bien.

—Creo saberlo—dijo Shingo tras un rato de silencio—. Kyo quería cambiar su actitud para con Yagami. Dijo que ya lo había estado pensando mucho tiempo atrás, más aún con la actitud que tomó él para con Orochi, ¿recuerdan ?...

—¿Cómo olvidarlo ?—Interrumpió King—. Todos los que vimos aquella escena quedamos muy sorprendidos. Iori se rebeló en contra de Orochi aún a pesar de que él era quien lo controlaba y el origen de todas sus desgracias.

—Lo que ustedes no saben—añadió Chizuru—. Es que Iori sufrió mucho por causa de Orochi desde su nacimiento. Desde muchos siglos atrás todos los miembros de su familia también lo han hecho. Y Iori sufre los ataques de la orgía de sangre en su cuerpo gracias al legado de Orochi. Los ataques no cesaron después de eso y ese dolor y sufrimiento no se terminarán hasta que haya matado a Kyo. Esa es la venganza de Orochi.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver Kyo con esto ?—dijo Shingo enojado—.El legado de Orochi es para los de la estirpe de Yagami, pero Kyo es un Kusanagi.

—Eso es precisamente lo que acabo de descubrir. Iori sufre porque él se está rebelando a algo que ya forma parte de su naturaleza, lo que hace que su dolor sea más intenso cuanto más se siente con el deseo de empezar una nueva vida. A Kyo le está pasando exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir ?—Preguntó exaltada King, levantándose de pronto de la silla donde estaba sentada—¿Acaso Kusanagi también tiene legado de Orochi ?.

—No. Orochi no es el único dios destructor de el mundo. Quizá de este mundo, pero hay otros mundos que están fuera de nuestra comprensión.

—No entiendo—dijo Yabuki rascándose la cabeza.

—En el universo hay varias dimensiones. Puede darse la posibilidad de que haya una dimensión paralela a esta, donde el modo de vida sea diferente pero el tipo de habitantes sea similar. En algún momento hace cientos de años, la dimensión a donde se fueron Kyo y Iori y la nuestra, se unieron.

—¿Esa es nuestra dimensión paralela ?—preguntó Shingo.

—Así es. Su línea temporal es igual a la nuestra, aunque el desarrollo de las civilizaciones pudo ser muy distinto.

—¿Y qué se supone que sucedió en aquel entonces ?...—Preguntó la rubia.

—No está muy claro..—dijo Kagura—pero se supone que al tiempo que Orochi nos tenía sometidos aquí en la tierra, en otro lugar había otra clase de ser similar a él. En el lugar de donde obtuve la información se menciona algo así como..."Hermanos en creación".

—¿Y eso que significa ?

—Que Orochi tenía un hermano en creación, o un equivalente en la dimensión paralela. Orochi es mencionado como una hidra de ocho cabezas. El otro es otro dragón pero solo tiene una cabeza. Allí empiezan las diferencias.

—¿Diferencias ?

—A Orochi en el papiro se le conoce como el dragón del fuego congelante. Al otro se le conoce como el dragón del fuego que lo abrasa todo.

—Iori tiene una llama congelante, producto de su poder Orochi—interrumpió Shingo.

—Exactamente. Y el otro dragón es el dueño del fuego escarlata. El fuego de Kyo.

King y Yabuki exclamaron sorprendidos.

—¿El hermano de Orochi es el dueño del poder de los Kusanagi ?...

—No estoy segura, pero todo indica que así es.

—¡Pero no entiendo nada !


	15. Reflexiones

CAPÍTULO XV : REFLEXIONES

King salió de la casa de Kagura con Shingo a su lado.

—Todo esto es alucinante—dijo él—. Chizuru ha descubierto muchas cosas que nosotros jamás podríamos haber imaginado.

—Tienes mucha razón. Me ha sorprendido mucho todo lo que nos dijo.

—Bueno, pero yo tengo la idea de que están bien. Al menos así pienso. Y al menos en lo personal, conociendo a Kyo, ya ha de haber hecho algunas cosas por las personas o con las personas de ese mundo paralelo. En cambio de Iori me supongo que sólo se ha comportado como un bravucón.

King lo miró algo molesta.

—¿Y qué te haría suponer eso ?

—Bueno—respondió Shingo, tragando saliva al ver la expresión de la inglesa—Es que...siempre se comporta como un salvaje, sin importar el tipo de lugar en el que esté. Con razón no tiene ningún amigo.

—Tal parece que tu maestro se ha dado cuenta antes que todos nosotros de lo que en realidad es Iori—dijo King, caminando hacia adelante, con paso apresurado y ya sin mirar al pupilo de Kusanagi—¿Cuánto más es necesario que se le juzgue antes de comprender un mínimo de toda la tristeza y la soledad que él siente ? Que si se comporta de una manera es para defenderse del mismo mundo que el no sabe si amar u odiar. Que bajo ese duro cascarón que tiene de aspecto, hay una buena persona...

Shingo la seguía muy de cercas, mirando con atención el movimiento de sus labios temblorosos al hablar del pelirrojo, y no pretendió interrumpirla.

—Lo siento. Perdóname, King. No fue mi intención molestarte de ese modo.

—No, no es eso...—dijo ella deteniéndose, mirando al suelo, mientras que Shingo se paró delante de ella—. Es que...es que todos los peleadores del KoF tienen esa idea de él. Yo la tuve en su momento. Pero las pocas veces que he entablado una conversación con Iori, me ha parecido que todo el esquema mental que tenía alrededor de él se desmorona para dar paso a alguien totalmente distinto. ¿Comprendes ?

—No del todo, pero creo que tienes razón, de cualquier manera. Kyo, a su modo, también ha experimentado muchos sufrimientos, pero su carácter le ayudó siempre a tener amigos que le reconfortaran y apoyaran. Iori era algo así como un lobo solitario, y en ese sentido creo que mi maestro encontró el hilo negro, la similitud en lugar de la diferencia.

La rubia lo miró pasmado, en realidad, Yabuki estaba hablando con mucha elocuencia, cosa que ella nunca antes le había encontrado. Siempre lo había visto como a un niño grande.

—Eso fue precisamente—agregó King, y siguió caminando—. Kyo comprendió que la raíz de sus peleas ya estaba pudriéndose, y en búsqueda dentro de sí mismo, dió con el sufrimiento de Iori, lo que lo ha orillado a tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Shingo caminó silenciosamente a un lado de ella, mirando a los transeúntes, sus actitudes y sus movimientos, todo como si se desarrollara en cámara lenta, y evocaba muchos pensamientos pasados y presentes.

—¿Por qué el hombre siempre tiende a buscar diferencias ? Nunca busca lo que nos une como humanos, sino lo que nos hace diferentes, y entonces empiezan los problemas. Y en la búsqueda de la paz, siempre hay obstáculos.

—Siempre—murmuró King—. En búsqueda de la paz...y del amor...

—Creo que estamos abriendo nuestros ojos—concluyó Shingo—. Ojalá a todos nos pase igual.

—Al menos espero...—comentó ella, desviando el tema—que si están juntos ahora, no se estén peleando entre ellos...digo, nunca dijeron formalmente que hablarían.

—Y yo espero que no se hayan encontrado de nuevo con esas bestias—completó Yabuki.

—Creo que ya hasta les tengo algo de envidia—dijo la rubia, riendo y agarrando a Shingo de la cabeza—. Quisiera conocer mundos nuevos, y diferentes a este.

—Hey, suéltame—dijo el joven riendo también.

Pero King lo agarró del cuello y le frotó la cabeza con los nudillos mientras se carcajeaban.

Ya la luz de la media tarde caía sobre los campos que se mostraban en toda su extensión. El primero que salió de la posada fue Sigma, que se acomodó un poco el largo cabello mientras caminaba, e Iori iba detrás de él, cubierto del cuerpo con una cobija, pues al menos sus prendas superiores habían quedado completamente inútiles. Al salir completamente al exterior, estrechó los ojos, el sol era muy intenso, a él siempre le había molestado, sin embargo el calor que sintió le resultó delicioso para sus heridas. Sigma intercambió unas cuantas palabras con el posadero y se acomodó su armadura. Yagami lo miró pensando que una persona como él bien podía ser muy vanidosa, y no obstante, el caballero nunca mostró ese comportamiento, aún y a pesar de que era el objeto de cuanta mirada femenina se cruzara en el camino. Lo que Yagami no sabía era que él también era visto de esa manera, y aunque en otras circunstancias eso le hubiera parecido divertido o patético, de acuerdo a su humor, en ese momento su atención se concentró en mirar a su acompañante. Era tan extraño...

Una vez que estudió sus singulares ademanes, miró en derredor el pequeño pueblo en que estaban. Era muy pintoresco y veía a los niños corriendo de allá para acá, a las mujeres con sus vestidos largos, muy bonitos, a las muchachas de gran belleza. Diferentes oficios, por allá un carpintero, de este lado un herrero, más hacia acá una panadería...Y todos convivían con cierta paz, y eso lo hizo deprimirse al pensar que la tierra de pronto se le hacía un lugar tan distinto y tan detestable...

Los árboles crecían entre las casas con libertad, las calles estaban empedradas, podía verse a los pájaros deambular entre los tejados, y los árboles más grandes rodeaban la ciudad, cubriendo en partes los rayos del sol, haciendo que llegaran al piso en forma de delicadas líneas que dejaban ver los fragmentos de polvo volando. Iori de algún modo comprendió que todo eso era precisamente lo que Sigma amaba, y que aún y pese a sus renuencias no iba a dejar que algo le sucediera a aquel mundo...que aquel caballero, de un modo u otro lo defendería...aunque se tratara de un solo hombre.

Sigma caminó hacia donde pesadilla seguía durmiendo, y le frotó un poco la cabeza. El dragón abrió los ojos y se incorporó como si fuera un cachorro perezoso ; Yagami aún no se acostumbraba a acercársele mucho. Aunque sabía ya que no era malo, no le gustaba. En cambio, a Pesadilla parecía que Iori ni le iba ni le venía, porque todo su mundo se centraba en aquel joven de pelo azul.

—¿Cómo durmió mi pequeñito ?—Sigma le hablaba como si fuera un bebé, con grandes zalamerías, cosa que al parecer a Pesadilla le encantaba. Iori pensó que era ridículo pues Sigma no tenía el porte para hacer esas bufonadas, pero pensó también que quizá era parte de su carácter. Luego reflexionó un poco y encontró que ese tipo de personas en la tierra le enfadaban y le parecían estúpidas. Prefirió no decir nada y caminó hacia los contentos acompañantes.

El caballero acariciaba la cabeza de Pesadilla con más fuerza y le daba pequeños besos alrededor de los ojos y en la nariz. Yagami hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Está un poco modorro—comentó Sigma—. Tenía como siete días sin dormir y cuando por fin lo hizo, no quiso levantarse.

—Eso a mí no me importa.

El joven caballero miró a Iori, sin ningún dejo de reproche o molestia, simplemente extrañado del comentario.

—Ah—exclamó—Olvidé cómo eras de carácter. Lo siento, procuraré ahorrarme estas muestras de cariño hacia mi dragón en presencia tuya.

Sólo bastó eso para que Iori se quedara clavado en el suelo.

—Yo no...

—No te expliques. Creo que he comprendido mejor tu carácter que tú el mío. Es difícil adaptarse. Además, sé que no te simpatiza del todo mi 'hermanito'.

Yagami desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, creo que lo más conveniente ahora será conseguirte ropa. Tú también luces algo extraño, si te vieras...—dijo riendo.

—Siempre ha sido mi estilo...—espetó Iori.

—Pero te ves...indefenso. Desvalido, como un niño pequeño.

Iori abrió mucho los ojos, ofendido. Pero no dijo nada. Imaginó que quizá así era, pues Sigma decía las cosas de modo directo, sin medias tintas. En corto plazo, le enfadaban enormemente ese tipo de personas, aunque él así fuera. Llegó a pensar en muchas ocasiones que todo era producto de que los polos, si son iguales, se repelen. Por ejemplo Kyo era su completo opuesto, siempre tenía tacto para decir las cosas. Él en cambio las decía y ya. Pero en este extraño modelo mental, Sigma no era ni remotamente cercano a él, y aún así le callaba la boca. Pensó que sería cosa de darle un tiempo. Cuando se acostumbrara y agarrara confianza, enseguida le respondería desarmándolo...aunque de momento no se atrevía. Conocer bien al rival para luego liquidarlo...

Yagami comenzó a confundirse. Sus ideas siempre desembocaban en ese tipo de aspectos violentos. Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó el flequillo.

—¿Sir Iori Yagami?

Iori se limitó a escuchar su nombre completo. Era como en cámara lenta, mirando los labios gruesos de Sigma moviéndose, diciéndolo con cuidado, como si fuera tan familiar...

—¿Eh ?

—No me escuchaste.

—¿Qué ?

—Te decía que conozco a alguien que vende prendas.

—Ah...

—Luego te envolviste en un trance. ¿sería acaso con esa señorita llamada King ?...

—¡Eh !...—exclamó Yagami, abriendo los ojos, consternado—, no, no yo pensaba...en otra cosa. No en ella.

Caray. No estaba pensando en ella y sí en un montón de estupideces. Un momento. ¿Sigma no adivinó en esta ocasión en qué estaba pensando ?. El joven de pelo azul empezó a caminar sin darle más preámbulos a su protegido mientras que Iori lo siguió a paso rápido y firme.

—¡Oye, tú !

—Me llamo Sigma—dijo este, sin voltear a verlo.

—¡Sigma !—Cuando Iori pronunció su nombre, el caballero sonrió, pero Yagami no lo notó porque iba a un paso detrás de él—En esta ocasión no leíste nada en mis ojos.

—Ah. Creí que ibas a decirme algo más importante.

—No, no, esto es importante para mí. Un buen día de pronto se te ocurre mirarme a los ojos y decirme casi la mitad de mi vida—Iori lo agarró bien fuerte de un brazo, ¡qué duro estaba Sigma ! parecía hecho de hierro. Y muy pesado. El joven se detuvo y lo miró con una mueca similar a la de enfado...muy...muy ligera. Yagami lo miró decidido a que le escuchara—Ahora, en un pensamiento tan simple como el que tuve, ni siquiera te acercaste un poco.

—Traté de adivinar. Y no mientas.

—¿Qué ?

—Tus pensamientos no eran simples. Y te voy a decir por qué. Cuando mencionaste a King anteriormente, los ojos te brillaban, especialmente. Luego cuando mencionabas a Kyo había un brillo distinto, como de los ojos que se abren a un verdad cierta, aunque con un dejo de niebla. Así sucesivamente. En cambio hace unos segundos, tus ojos estaban totalmente nublados. Y nadie puede ver nada a través de un humo espeso.

Sigma jaló el brazo, aunque Iori lo sostenía fuerte, se soltó con suma facilidad.

—No me voy a meter en lo que no me importa, y en la medida de lo posible te voy a solicitar que no me vuelvas a tocar de ese modo.

Yagami se quedó nuevamente fijo al suelo. Eso quería decir que cuando recordaba todo su entrenamiento...violencia...liquidar...ganar...destruir...su vista se le nublaba, y entonces ni siquiera aquel peculiar joven se podía enterar de nada. Justo como le sucedía a él, que nunca encontraba las respuestas oportunas a sus propios sentimientos, a su pasado.

A las afueras del castillo, el extraño animal conocido en el reino de Omega como Cuchillada, galopaba rugiendo impaciente alrededor del lugar. Algunos hombres trataban de acercarse para calmarlo, pero la bestia impedía cualquier intento de aproximación. El fuego que salía de sus patas relumbraba y sacaba chispas alrededor, quemando porciones de pasto. Después de varios intentos, nadie se le acercó. Rufus miraba las cosas desde un balcón como a unos veinte metros de alto, y veía como Cuchillada iba y venía, como gimiendo y —se escuchó un murmullo. Era el joven Romeo, que estaba despertando y llamaba por la presencia de su tutor.

—Ya voy, mi señor Romeo—dijo el hombre, apresurando el paso, trotando, y llegó hacia su príncipe, quien tenía a un lado a Kyo, que también comenzó a despertarse—¿Cómo se siente ? ¿Cómo han amanecido sus heridas ?

Los ojos negros como piedras preciosas de Romeo le mostraron a Rufus un brillo alegre, aunque su rostro no sonreía en lo absoluto. Kyo se incorporó, saludó a Rufus con un ademán y se paró a un lado de él.

—Me siento muy mal. Tengo mucha fiebre. Pero algo me inquieta.

—¿Qué es mi señor ? Lo que sea, yo lo solucionaré.

Romeo recargó el rostro y la cabeza en su almohada, pero no se movió. Al parecer ya estaba cansado de estar boca abajo, pero no podía moverse de posición si no quería lastimarse y sufrir un dolor espantoso. Kyo miraba con suma atención y Rufus casi contenía el aliento para escuchar cualquier cosa que su niño le pidiera.

—Está llorando. Cuchillada está llorando.

—Ese impertinente animal no lo deja descansar.

—No diga eso—murmuró Kyo—, déjelo terminar...

Rufus miró al insolente muchacho del sol en la frente con descontento. Romeo levantó una mano y su expresión se suavizó.

—Está llorando. Es por mi culpa. Cree que estoy muerto o que voy a morir. Creo que yo también lo pienso, pero él no merece sufrir.

—Han intentado calmarlo—agregó el señor—pero no lo han logrado. Ese Cuchillada es una fiera indomable, desleal y molesta.

Ahora el que lo miraba enojado era Kyo.

—Nadie puede acercársele. Solo me acepta a mí...y aún así le ha costado un inmenso trabajo. Me tiraba muy seguido, y parecía disfrutar de ello aquel entonces... Te suplico que no lo molesten. En cuanto pueda, yo trataré de asomarme para que me mire y se calme. Debe estar muy preocupado.

—Usted no está en condiciones de caminar—dio Rufus, con mucha razón, y Kusanagi aprobó ese comentario asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras Romeo los miraba.

Kyo ya no quiso agregar nada y caminó hacia el balcón que en el que había estado Rufus y se asomó, viendo al animal con más detenimiento, observándolo bien.

Físicamente tenía todo el aspecto de un caballo, sin embargo sus ojos no eran de un equino, sino eran parecidos a dos pantallas blancas con ojos de forma más humana. Tenía cuernos, pero nada agraciados como los de un unicornio Kyo ya estaba plenamente seguro de que tales animales existían en aquel mundo, eran como los de carnero y su crin superior era de humo mientras de sus cascos, con forma de pezuñas hendidas, era rodeado por fuego. La cola también era de fuego, y el mero hecho de que aquel animal produjera llamas parecidas a las suyas le hizo tenerle cierto respeto. Era asombroso que Romeo no se quemara, al igual que las cuerdas que Cuchillada ya arrastraba de los fallidos intentos de someterlo. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el animal era así, no lo había observado, estaba muy confundido al llegar...

Lo miró con pesar, mientras Cuchillada se lamentaba y Romeo yacía en su cama.


	16. Cuchillada

CAPÍTULO XVI : CUCHILLADA.

Kyo tenía los ojos vidriosos. Era todo tan raro, todo le causaba tanto sentimiento, era tal su amargura que de nuevo le dieron ganas de llorar. Algunas veces recordó que Yagami se reía de él por su carácter y le gritaba que era un idiota mariquita sin agallas. El se molestaba más y a veces se ofuscaba demasiado, dándole ventajas a Iori. Le costó mucho trabajo comprender que esa era precisamente la forma en que Yagami le pedía que no se dejara llevar por la desesperación porque quería una buena pelea. Pero ese era su carácter. Iori era frío, pero él no podía serlo. Yagami era la noche y él era el día.

También de un modo u otro pensó que esa era la manera en que su rival se defendía de la vida, siendo como era. Aunque todo tenía que cambiar por el bien de los dos y de los que los rodeaban, y estos cambios tenían que darse a la orden de ya. Entonces Kyo abrió mucho los ojos. Se dió cuenta de por dónde comenzaría.

—Romeo—dijo, acercándose al príncipe, que era atendido por Rufus quien le colocaba compresas de agua fría para la fiebre—. Voy a bajar a tranquilizar a tu animal.

—No podrías—murmuró el príncipe, un poco inquieto—Cuchillada es tan fuerte y tan obstinado que podría matarte. Tu también estás mal, ayer perdiste mucha sangre.

—Eso no me importa—contestó Kyo—. No puede haber tantos sufriendo juntos en un mismo lugar.

—Pero...

—Calla. Haré el intento. Luego vendré con noticias.

Rufus se quedó con la boca abierta. Era demasiada su osadía o demasiada su estupidez.

Kusanagi bajó los escalones con lentitud, mientras algunos sirvientes que se cruzaban en su paso lo miraban con curiosidad mezclada con algo de temor, temor que le tuvieron muchos a raíz de su comportamiento contra los hombres lagarto. Al llegar al inmenso jardín, rodeado por árboles, el ambiente se tornó cálido y pesado. Algunas hojas quemadas volaban alrededor, y la ligera brisa que se sentía era provocada por Cuchillada, que se movía de un lado hacia otro, con velocidad. Aún había varios hombres, pero sólo se limitaban a cuidar que la bestia no se atreviera a pasar hacia el castillo o a las casas de cerca de las murallas, que eran las de los monjes y los artesanos. Entonces, Kyo se interpuso en el camino del animal de Romeo. Este se detuvo, delante de él, rugiendo y relinchando al mismo tiempo, casi golpeándolo con los cascos de las patas delanteras, parándose en dos patas, furioso, frente a él. Kyo estaba lleno de miedo, pero se mostró firme.

—¡Cálmate !—Le ordenó—¡Estás asustando a todo el mundo !

Pero Cuchillada pareció no entender razones y se hizo a un lado. ¡Descarado ! nunca nadie le había hablado así. Él infundía temor, era capaz de destrozar incluso a hombres lagarto, un extraño no iba a hablarle de ese modo.

Dió una vuelta más por los alrededores, mirando de vez en vez a Kusanagi, que permanecía parado en su lugar, sin ceder ni un ápice en su determinación. Le rodeó, quemando también hojarasca a su paso, y se detenía, echando humo por la nariz y pisando con fuerza el suelo, cual toro ante un lidiador. Kyo temblaba. Cuchillada, en cualquier momento, arremetería contra él y le podría romper incluso algún hueso o lastimarlo con severidad.

No erró mucho en su pronóstico, pues ahora el animal iba directo en contra de él. Kyo echó a correr. No con cobardía, sólo trataba de alejarse y de alejarlo de donde pudiera lastimar a alguien. Se sentía mareado, en verdad había perdido grandes cantidades de sangre y casi no durmió bien porque tenía que mantenerse quieto para no molestar a Romeo. Le costó mucho trabajo esquivar algunos encontrones que buscaba Cuchillada, pero lo hacía con cierta fortuna.

Kyo empezó a agitarse. Cuchillada parecía tener una energía inacabable, lo que empezó a ponerlo en seria desventaja. Estaba a punto de caer rendido.

—¿Qué pretendes ? ¿Qué quieres ? Estoy molesto. Muy molesto, no quiero estar contigo. Vete de aquí, no me hagas perder los estribos...—Kusanagi no sabía de quién venía esa voz, era una voz grave, como de un hombre maduro, tenía un acento imperante y nervioso. Volteó a muchos lados, mirando a los varones presentes, pero todos estaban pasmados y con la boca abierta. De seguro que no había sido ninguno de ellos.

—¡Levántate !—Prosiguió la voz—¡Levántate y márchate ! Eres un intruso...—Ahora Kusanagi lo comprendía. Cuando miró a Cuchillada, se percató de su pecho agitado, como de un pájaro atrapado en una jaula en contra de su voluntad, y miró al animal, y la voz venía de él. Todos estaban conmocionados, pues al parecer aquella bestia fabulosa nunca dió trazas de haber querido o podido hablar.

—¡No quiero !—exclamó Kyo, un poco más recuperado de la sorpresa—Y no me iré hasta que te calmes.

—¿Calmarme ? ¡¿Calmarme ? !—Rugió Cuchillada—¡Eso no puede ser, nunca ! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que dices ! ¡Quiero que te vayas !

—¡Yo repito que no !

—Puedo matarte con facilidad. Eres un enclenque.

Eso último le dolió a Kyo en su amor propio. No estaba dispuesto a ceder, así se tratara de ese...ese...esa cosa.

—Te daré el beneficio de la duda—comentó Kusanagi, tratando de recuperar la calma perdida—. Yo en cambio, te cogeré y te apretaré del cuello, y entonces, tendrás que gritar que te calmas y hacerlo en seguida.

—No lo harás nunca—espetó el animal, que no movía el hocico, pero que se escuchaba.

Sin más palabras intermedias, Cuchillada corrió hacia Kyo, que se hizo a un lado, sin embargo uno de los cuernos del primero le rasgó las ropas. Aquello había pasado demasiado cerca, sin duda Kusanagi no estaba tratando con cualquier cosa. Los allí presentes se hicieron hacia atrás. Unos incluso se metieron al castillo. Las ventanas se llenaron de curiosos, Rufus escuchó la algarabía.

—Algo está sucediendo afuera, muy serio—le susurró a Romeo, que parecía que dormía—Mi señor, creo que su animal aún no ha matado al niño.

—No lo hará...o al menos le costaría mucho trabajo—murmuró el príncipe, que sólo estaba dormitando—. En caso de que Sir Kyo fuera muerto por Cuchillada, me decepcionaría mucho porque se supone el tiene el poder de protegernos a todos.

Rufus asintió, y le besó la frente a su señor.

—Iré a ver cómo se dan las cosas, príncipe. Le traeré noticias sea cual sea el final.

Romeo sonrió y el hombre salió al balcón.

Abajo, se daba pie a una batalla campal, ahora de vez en vez Kyo le sujetaba los cuernos a Cuchillada, o le plantaba un puñetazo en el poderoso cuello de su oponente, mientras que éste ya había derribado un par de veces, muy desafortunadas, a Kusanagi, que ya hacía gala de moretones terribles y sangre.

—Buenas tardes—el príncipe Sigma entró con su habitual cortesía a la pequeña tienda de 'El rojo' como le llamaban a los aldeanos al vendedor de prendas, esto dado a su tono de piel, muy tostado. La escena era pintoresca y contrastante pues el señor tenía un aspecto delgado y mediano y su modo de vestir era muy similar al de un árabe de la tierra, y su rostro era alegre y barbudo, rojo, muy rojo como si estuviera ruborizado al extremo. Por otro lado estaba Sigma, que era muy claro de la piel, pero el que se llevaba las palmas era Iori, que estaba casi blanco. Todo tenía que ver con ello, pues detestaba la luz del día, comía puras porquerías y a cada rato, por el legado de Orochi, perdía sangre.

—Buenas tardes—contestó 'El Rojo', tomándole la mano—¿En qué puedo ayudarles ?...

—Verá, hemos tenido algunos pequeños problemas con seres bastante maleducados—dijo Sigma con una sonrisa— Y mi amigo se ha quedado sin ropa. Sé que usted tiene todo tipo de prendas , y quisiera algo adecuado para él, algo que tenga que ver con este lado de Ysatna, para que identifiquen de donde viene.

—Es muy lindo su cabello—dijo el hombre al caballero, mirándolo detenidamente. Acarició un poco y luego lo olió con delicadeza—. Huele a agua dulce, cuando se encuentra en un manantial, con el olor a tierra y a hojas...

Iori miraba a aquel individuo como si estuviera loco. El Rojo tomó más cabello, esta vez un mechó n considerable y lo examinó hasta las puntas.

—Es precioso. Azul como el cielo por la media mañana, con destellos cristalinos como las nubes—Luego, sacó un monóculo y lo examinó, como si fuera mercancía—Es muy largo pero está impecablemente cuidado, brilla como si fuera de niño de mama. No tiene rastros de urzuela ni de resequedad, ni está quemado por el sol.

Sigma reía complacido, Iori no entendía nada de nada, pero se le hacía curioso que alguien tuviera tanta atención en el cabello, y más si se trataba de un hombrezote como Sigma lo era. Imponía tanto que era raro que se le acercaran, quizá, pensó, por eso estaba tan divertido de lo que aquel sujeto le decía. Ahora el hombre acercó sus labios y su rostro al cabello de Sigma, acariciándolo, mientras que el caballero le dió, dada la cercanía, unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras continuaba riendo.

—Te lo compro—concluyó 'El Rojo'.

—Desgraciadamente, no lo vendo. Lo traigo largo desde que era un niño. Además tendría que arrancarme el cuero cabelludo.

—Entonces—El hombre no pretendía cejar su empeño en obtener tan precioso 'objeto' -, te lo cortaré y me quedaré con los mechones.

—No. Me gusta largo, y aunque no me ha costado trabajo cuidarlo, no pienso hacer nada para perjudicarlo. Así le gusto a Miros Adiora.

Miros Adiora. Iori lo escuchó perfectamente. Ella era seguramente la mujer a la que Sigma se había referido.

—Me voy a morir con mi greña de viejo, cuando esté blanca y canosa. Pero no la cortaré a menos que toque el suelo o lo pise en mis descuidos.

Iori no entendía por qué esas actitudes, pero prefirió no comentar nada.

—Ah—El Rojo se molestó un poco—entonces espero traigas suficiente dinero para pagar lo que su amigo decida llevar.

—No se preocupe. Todo es capaz de negociarse. Incluso la vida.

Este último comentario inquietó a Iori, pero no le prestó mucha atención porque Sigma volteó a mirarlo, y entonces Yagami comprendió que si era necesario, el caballero sacrificaría su propio y querido cabello para tenerlo cómodo.

Ya en las ventanas y los balcones del castillo de Romeo se había congregado una gran multitud, que se mantenía atenta y silenciosa, a la expectativa de lo que pasaría con el extraño huésped y la bestia de su señor. La gente contenía el aliento, y se guardaba las naturales exclamaciones y aplausos de un duelo, pues en verdad lo que pasaba allí era cosa seria. Cuchillada tenía la fama natural de destructor por todo el reino de Omega, pues su carácter era muy extraño y explosivo. Así lo era incluso con su mismo dueño, al que todos los moradores del pueblo estaban seguros que el animal no consideraba tal.

Era un ser sumamente misterioso, bravucón, dirían algunos, violento e insensato, dirían otros, aún y a pesar de que diera muestras de una inteligencia similar a la de los humanos. En sí mismo era contradictorio y a todos les extrañaba sus reacciones respecto al estado de salud del señor Romeo.

Por su parte, Kyo estaba ya casi deshecho en los ánimos y en el físico. Ya no podía sostenerse en pie, le costaba mucho trabajo, mientras que Cuchillada mostraba a todos que seguía con tanta energía y con fuerza como al principio de la pelea.

—Eres demasiado obstinado—murmuró Cuchillada, y en aquel momento a Kyo esa voz le recordó la de su padre, pero en algún otro tiempo—. Ríndete y déjame en paz. Y por tu bien, y tu vida, te aconsejo que te alejes de Romeo, porque sólo has venido a traerle mala fortuna.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo—masculló Kyo, tocándose las costillas, incorporándose con dolor—. Yo lo que menos haría sería perjudicar a tu amo.

—Romeo no es mi amo.

—Pero sí es el señor de la tierra que en estos momentos estás pisando y escandalizando con tu actitud estúpida.

Rufus estaba pasmado. Posiblemente, tenía la mejor vista de todo el castillo para presenciar la pelea, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Estaba muy interesado en lo que los dos rivales comentaban, y luego volteaba a mirar a su tutorando, que ya no se enteraba de nada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así ? No tienes derecho alguno de dirigirte a mí de esa forma. El juego está comenzando a aburrirme y ya no representas para mí ningún interés. Ríndete o muere.

—¿Morir ? me han amenazado de esa manera muchas veces, y creo que estoy empezando a hartarme—dijo Kyo, recordando sus múltiples andanzas pasadas.

—Entonces, te liberaré de tu sufrimiento.

Cuchillada relinchó y rugió como era su costumbre, y se dirigió con fiereza hacia donde Kyo. Entonces, como en una iluminación divina, Kyo pudo leer exactamente los movimientos de la bestia, cómo se contraían sus músculos, cómo aumentaban sus llamas, sus cuernos, que brillaban de un modo extraño, y lenta, muy lentamente, lo miraba correr para embestirlo de frente y acabar todo de una buena vez. Alrededor de Cuchillada estaba un aura escarlata, y las brasas ardientes volaban cual luciérnagas rodeando la imponente figura del animal. En un instante, Kyo supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—¡Ahhh !...—Sus puños se encendieron con ira, su cabello voló con el calor que se desprendió de su cuerpo, el sol de su frente se iluminó y corrió a encontrarse con Cuchillada.

—¿Qué ?—Los improvisados ojos del animal se abrieron con sorpresa aunque no disminuyó su marcha.

—¡En mi cuerpo arde la serpiente de fuego rojo ! ¡Soy el terror de la noche y el caballero del día !—pareciera que las palabras que Kyo murmuraba eran puestas en sus labios por otra persona—Justo cuando el impacto iba a dar lugar, Kyo golpeó con fuerza el cuello de Cuchillada, que paró en seco y se tambaleó hacia un lado.

—¡No !—exclamó. Y miró con detenimiento a Kyo, envuelto en fuego, y lo hizo sentirse extrañamente identificado. Pero eso duró poco pues retomó su actitud anterior y se dispuso a atacarle nuevamente. Kyo de milagro logró sostener uno de los cuernos de su rival y entonces brincando se subió encima de él. El caballo, molesto, comenzó a zarandearse y Kyo se sujetó fuertemente de su cuello, encendido en llamas. Cuchillada hizo lo propio, se encendió también y las luchas se dieron ahora en llamas contra llamas. Kusanagi estaba tan débil y tan exhausto que estaba a punto de rendirse, pero reunió sus últimas fuerzas para empezar a apretar al animal de su musculoso cuello.

—¡Ríndete !—le gritó.

—¡Jamás !—respondió la bestia—¡Tú eres quien debería rendirse ! Si te caes te pisaré tan fuerte que todo habrá terminado, y quedarás hecho un despojo.

—¡Puede ser, pero antes de eso, haré que te calmes !

—Es absurdo—Pensó cuchillada—que alguien como él, que a todas luces tiene desventaja contra mí, se empeñe en lograr algo que no podrá...

Kusanagi comenzó a apretar el cuello del animal, pero no lograba que este cediera en su empeño. Cuchillada comenzó a zarandearse, como un caballo que desea despojarse de la molesta carga del jinete. Kyo apenas podía resistir.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto ?—Decía Kyo, con los ojos cerrados, acrecentando en lo posible sus llamas, sujetándose con lo que le restaba de fuerzas—¿No comprendes todo lo que provocas ?

—Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando te encontramos. No quiero que permanezcas aquí...

—Eso no te justifica que estés poniendo al reino de cabeza y que preocupes a Romeo.

Cuchillada aparentó ceder, pero sólo fue un momento de distracción.

—¿Qué quieres decir ? ¿Cómo está ?

—Romeo está asustado y preocupado y todo es tu culpa, no la mía. Se siente muy mal, está muy delicado y tú lo único que haces es mortificarlo, ¡Qué vergüenza de bestia tiene !

Cuchillada no sabía si alegrarse al tener noticias de su amo o enojarse por lo que Kyo le estaba diciendo. Esos momentos de reflexión Kyo los aprovechó para apretar más fuerte, y entonces la bestia comprendió que en realidad aún le quedaban energías.

—¡No te vuelvas a referir de mí así ! ¡No tienes idea de nada !—Le gritó Cuchillada.

—¡Hago eso y más ! ¡Y yo no estaría aquí tratando con alguien como tú si no fuera por él !...

El animal se molestó y siguió corriendo, no dispuesto a decir nada más a aquel extraño que lo molestaba, y Kyo no sabía si esto era buena señal o no. Empezó a reunir todo lo que le quedaba de energía, esa era quizá la última oportunidad que le quedaba, ya estaba por rendirse. Esa pelea no había tenido ningún buen resultado y sí heridas y cansancio hacia su persona. Entonces, todas sus llamas se concentraron, y una explosión se hizo presente, haciendo trastabillar a Cuchillada, que se sorprendió del poder que tenía el niño de la Atal. Por fortuna de Kyo, el animal no cayó, y entonces, ya casi perdiendo la conciencia, apretó, apretó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de perder el aliento. Ahora la bestia sintió que le faltaba el aire, no era cosa de demasiada importancia, pero decidió que era suficiente.

—Ríndete.

—No lo haré—contestó el animal.

—¡Entonces grita que te calmas y hazlo !

Quizá sería una especie de fugaz reflexión, al fin un dejo de comprensión, y entonces Cuchillada disminuyó su marcha, porque la fuerza de Kyo era ya mucha.

—¡Está bien !—Gritó—¡Me rindo !...Esto ya es demasiado...y estoy aburriéndome.

La bestia era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que estaba conforme con el rival que le había desafiado.

Detuvo su marcha, Kusanagi ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia y entonces se echó al suelo. Kyo no tuvo tiempo de responder y Cuchillada le cayó encima. El joven se quejó, soltó al caballo y quedó abajo de su enorme peso. El animal estaba como si nada. Luego miró con aire soberbio a toda la gente, que asustada veía que el chico quedó bajo el animal.

—El espectáculo ha terminado—dijo solemnemente éste.

—¡Lo ha matado !—Murmuró para sí Rufus, espantado de ver que Kyo tenía los ojos cerrados y aparentemente todos los huesos rotos.

Cuchillada levantó la cabeza hacia donde él.

—No está muerto—le dijo—Sólo inconsciente. Para la fuerza que me ha mostrado, mi peso no es nada—luego frunció el cejo y le dió un aspecto algo humano a su expresión—. Pero no será tanta su suerte si me ha mentido. Quiero ver a Romeo.

Rufus corrió hacia donde Romeo se encontraba y con cuidado, le tocó el rostro.

—Mi señor Romeo...despierte.

Los ojos de éste se abrieron con lentitud.

—Ya todo ha concluido. Cuchillada se ha calmado, pero exige verlo. Haga un esfuerzo, hágalo por el 'niño'.

Romeo asintió con pesadez y haciendo un extraordinario esfuerzo, se incorporó con ayuda de su tutor. Caminaron muy despacio hacia el balcón, el príncipe sujetando el cuello de su amigo, y entonces se asomó a la ventana. La gente, que esperaba, prorrumpió en hurras y en gritos de alegría cuando el príncipe mostró su pálido semblante. Muchos pensaban que estaba muerto, y para todo el pueblo fue un verdadero gozo comprobar que su señor estaba con vida. Cuchillada lo miro, y entonces algo en sus ojos cambió. Brillaron como si fueran a derramar lágrimas, pero no lo hizo.

—Príncipe—susurró.

—Estoy bien—Gritó con voz quebrada Romeo—...por favor, guarda la calma y ven cuando me sienta mejor...

Cuchillada no se movió, ni hizo ademán alguno para decirle a Romeo que estaba conforme. Se levantó, dejando a Kyo tirado en el suelo, como un harapo.

—¿Usted ya sabía que Cuchillada hablaba ?—preguntó Rufus, sorprendido.

—Desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

El animal caminó con gracia y tranquilidad hacia el bosque y se perdió en él. Los soldados del castillo fueron por Kyo y se sorprendieron de que sólo estaba dormido.


	17. Actitudes

CAPÍTULO XVII : ACTITUDES

Sigma permanecía sentado en un banco de madera que le proporcionó 'El Rojo'. Su semblante era de suma tranquilidad pero también de profunda reflexión. Como el vendedor estaba instalado en una inmensa tienda de campaña, el caballero decidió sentarse justo afuera de esta, donde había una sombrilla, con pliegos superpuestos de telas rojas y anaranjadas, sostenidos por cuerdas y varas. Ya hacía algo de calor, y el joven había decidido quedarse afuera pues necesitaba ver a Pesadilla, que se quedó en el exterior, como dormitando bajo la sombra de los grandes robles que se encontraban allí.

La mirada de Sigma se perdía con frecuencia. Luego miraba hacia las nubes, y encontraba formas ambiguas en ellas ; otras ocasiones se perdía en el azul del cielo, como si fuera capaz de ver las estrellas que estaban más allá ; una vez más, contemplaba a los pajarillos que curiosos se acercaban a las ramas que le daban sombra a su animal, que siempre le parecía tan tierno que le conmovía sobremanera. Algunas aves se aventuraban a posarse sobre su lomo y su cabeza, y los enormes ojos del dragón se limitaban a observarlas un momento para luego cerrarse. Y entonces a Sigma le parecía ver en algún lugar de esa expresión una sonrisa. Muchas veces llegó a esperar que Pesadilla le hablara, como algunos dragones de alto rango podían hacer, pero parecía que no era esa una función para la que estuviera preparado. Sigma de algún modo tenía muchas ganas de decirle cuánto lo quería, y saberse correspondido, porque su vida se hubiera visto tan solitaria sin él...pero de una manera u otra, se miraban a los ojos y cualquier otra impresión desaparecía.

El caballero negó con la cabeza, tras estas consideraciones, y miró al suelo, pensando en todo lo que probablemente sucedería a raíz de la aparición de aquel extraño hombre, tan raro en sus actitudes y tan diferente a él en su carácter. Le molestaba, pero sólo en lo más hondo, que se comportara así con Pesadilla, ese ser al que él quería tanto, pero siempre contenía esta molestia pensando que Sir Iori Yagami tendría sus razones. Luego entonces, aquel enojo desaparecía. Nunca era capaz de enojarse, y eso lo frustraba de vez en cuando.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y se dió cuenta que ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y Iori no se decidía por la ropa.

—Es más desidioso que una jovencita escanto—murmuró Sigma para sí, riendo y haciendo alusión a su raza—Ojalá ese tiempo le ayude a tener más cordura.

¿Cordura en un mundo loco ? Eso hubiera dicho Iori.

'El Rojo' salió de la tienda, haciendo la tela a un lado y resoplando acalorado y desesperado.

—Ese hombre es un necio—dijo entre dientes—Señor caballero, le ha tomado reloj de arena y medio decidirse por la ropa, ¡para que lo que decidiera fuera absolutamente ridículo !. He tratado de convencerlo, pero no avanzo, no avanzo...

Sigma se levantó, y el hombre se hizo hacia atrás, pues hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo enorme que era aquel caballero dragón.

—Es necio, es verdad—le dijo, tomándole un hombro con cuidado—, pero requiere paciencia. Tiene ideas muy distintas a las que usted o yo pudiéramos tener. Debemos ser tolerantes. ¿Desea que hable con él ?

—¡Como quiera, pero que no me siga quitando mi tiempo !

—Bien, bien...—musitó Sigma agachándose para entrar a la tienda. Adentro había considerablemente menos luz y por lo tanto algunas lámparas de aceite se encontraban encendidas. El joven encontró al pelirrojo calándose unas botas.

—'El Rojo' ya está enojado.

Iori tenía problemas para meterse la bota izquierda, y murmuraba maldiciones.

—Pues qué le voy a hacer, por mí que se vaya al diablo—comentó, mientras que Sigma permanecía agachado en el aposento. Iori lo miró con desdén.

—¿Te ha mandado a que me apresures ?

—De algún modo, sí. Debes saber que aquí el tiempo es algo muy importante y valioso, y el señor considera tu falta de decisión como una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡¿Falta de decisión ? !—rió Iori—¡Él comenzó, mostrándome tanta ropa ridícula !...En verdad que aquí usan sólo harapos.

El caballero dragón frunció algo el ceño y se dirigió a él con voz cortante.

—No vuelvas a expresarte así.

—¿Por qué no ?

—Porque entonces yo puedo decir que eras un bufón. Y no sabes qué burla es decir eso aquí.

Iori no le encontró coherencia al comentario.

—Busca respeto de parte de los demás respetando tú primero—concluyó Sigma. Yagami entendió esta actitud como una convicción de parte de Sigma y no hizo más comentarios. Pensó que aquellos caballeros tenían un determinado código de honor y que debía ahorrarse quejas, pues todas siempre desembocaban en una larga plática con el príncipe. Y Yagami no estaba de humor para eso. —¿Qué estás esperando ?—insistió Sigma.

—Entre tantas cosas, tuve que elegir algo que me gustara. Si no querían esperar tanto, no me hubieran ofrecido tanto.

Iori se levantó y se dió cuenta que apenas su cabeza tocaba el techo de la tienda mientras sigma se agachaba. No se había percatado de cuán alto era, ya que desde que había llegado mantenía cierta distancia de él, o cuando había cercanía Sigma estaba acostado o sentado. En esa perspectiva actual, lo veía inmenso, gigantón.

—Caray—comentó—Eres enorme. No me había fijado en eso—dijo ahora entre dientes, pues él se enorgullecía bastante de ser un hombre muy alto, que siempre sobresalía entre los demás, más aún siendo de Japón, cuna de pocos, muy pocos, hombres altos.

—Ah...sí. Tiene sus desventajas, sabes...me duele el cuello.

Yagami rió.

—¿Cuánto mides ?

—Bueno, yo mido dos Reales y Diez Condes.

—¿Eh ?—A Iori de pronto se le olvidaba que las medidas no serían las mismas.—¿A cuánto equivale eso ?

El caballero tomó una vara recta que tenía 'El Rojo' a la mano.

—Esto, por ejemplo, es un real.

Yagami tomó la vara y la examinó.

—Esto es un metro en mi tierra—aseguró, después de medirlo varias veces. Luego Sigma le indicó las divisiones de la vara.

—Estos pequeños puntos dicen la cantidad de condes. Cien condes son un real.

Yagami suspiró aliviado de que todo fuera tan similar.

—Para mí, mides dos metros con diez. Eres un gigante en mi tierra. Serías bueno para el Basquetbol.

—¿Basquetbol ?

—Olvídalo.

—¿Y ya has decidido ?

—Sí—Yagami por fin pudo calzarse la bota y entonces se acercó a donde una de las lámparas y se puso frente a Sigma, que abrió los ojos, extrañado.

Iori había escogido una combinación de atuendos que iban muy de acuerdo en como a él le gustaba vestir, aunque para el príncipe representaran otra cosa. Se había acomodado en el cuello varias tiras de cuero negro Quién sabe de qué animal sería y Yagami de plano no quiso preguntar a las que él sobrepuso una cadena metálica plateada. Su camisa era una maya parecida a la de Sigma cuando no traía el peto, pero él decidió arrancarle las mangas, a indignación de 'El Rojo'. Los cinturones que tomó eran varios delgados y en distintos tonos de rojos, enrollados en su cintura, todos sobrepuestos a uno negro con incrustaciones en plata más grueso. Su pantalón era de corsario pero sus botas eran de noble del norte Eso no le hizo, en apariencia, nada de gracia a Sigma y a las botas les agregó cadenas a manera de adorno. Las acomodó tan bien que parecían de motociclista. Tomó algunos brazaletes plateados de caballero del Este Muy hermosos a gusto de 'El Rojo', pero a disgusto de la combinación y finalmente se amarró en los bíceps algunas telas oscuras, lo mismo que en las manos a manera de guantes. Para dar el toque principal a su atuendo, se puso una arracada en la oreja izquierda.

—¿Cómo me veo ?—Le preguntó a Sigma. De acuerdo a nuestro modo de ver, Yagami se hubiera visto sensacional, pero Sigma no pudo disimular una cara de extrañeza y desaprobación.

—Siendo sincero, pareces un delincuente ridículo.

Iori sonrió.

—Perfecto.

Todos miraban con enorme curiosidad a Kyo, que permaneció dormido cual plácido bebé en la habitación que le habían designado. Incluso Romeo, que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse, permanecía sentado a un lado, mirándolo perplejo.

—Sinceramente no puedo comprender cómo es que alguien tan aparentemente simple esté vivo tras una pelea con Cuchillada.

—Siendo sincero, príncipe, yo tampoco...—completó Rufus. En verdad, nadie entendía qué había sucedido, siendo que aquel animal desafiaba incluso a los mismos dragones, con pedantería inigualable, y que, además, le había caído con sus muchas centenas de kilos encima a Kusanagi.

Pero a éste último parecía no importarle, y estaba acostado con las piernas abiertas y los brazos estirados a todo lo ancho de la cama. Como si fuera el descanso y la paz que no había experimentado en meses.

En sus sueños, miraba siempre la dulce y comprensiva cara de su novia, a la que quería con profundo sentimiento, y a la que siempre tenía llena de aflicción. Hubiera querido borrar para siempre sus lágrimas al saberse parte del juego de Orochi, y le hubiera gustado verla siempre sonriente, como cuando salían a pasear al parque o cuando lo esperaba fuera de la escuela, con su portafolios en las manos. Y cómo olvidar a su serio amigo Goro, siempre tan silencioso y bueno en el combate, y a su contraparte Benimaru, juguetón, coqueto e irreverente...a su discípulo Shingo, al que ya tenía mucho tiempo sin entrenar...Todos sus amables compañeros de torneo, Athena, Sie, Chin...Terry y su hermano...tantos...Leona...Ralf...luego aquellos nuevos visitantes del torneo, K', Maxima...

Todos, sonrientes, desafiantes, recordándole lo precioso que era vivir, cerca o lejos de ellos...

En ese momento se despertó y todos los que se encontraban en la habitación dieron un respingo, excepto Romeo, que no pudo hacerlo más por no tener la posibilidad de moverse que por otra cosa.

—Hola otra vez, Kyo—dijo el príncipe. Y Kusanagi suspiró desalentado, porque quizá tenía la esperanza de que lo que había pasado desde un comienzo hubiese sido un sueño intrincado y mortificante. Pero entonces miró las caras curiosas y de nuevo sus ojos se posaron en las perlas negras que eran los de Romeo.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo te sientes ?...

Kyo pareció reflexionarlo un momento, e hizo una evaluación de lo que le dolía y lo que no. Se sorprendió.

—Bien. Demasiado bien, diría yo, y eso empieza a asustarme.

—¿Por qué ?—preguntó el príncipe consternado.

—Porque desde que llegué, ha sido un problema tras otro, para mí pero también para tí y para tu gente, tal como lo dijo Cuchillada. Y ahora no siento nada, lo que no sé hasta que punto es bueno o malo.

—A mi modo de ver es bastante bueno, tomando en cuenta lo que hiciste. Nunca nadie había convencido a Cuchillada de nada.

Todos los presentes asintieron. Kyo se sintió satisfecho.

—Pero, en verdad, me siento muy bien, no me duele nada...ni los brazos, ni las costillas, ni nada...—Enseguida, se miró un brazo, donde vió que los moretones estaban desvaneciéndose. Se tocó y efectivamente no tenía dolor—¿Qué podría ser ?

—No lo sé—concluyó Rufus, pero sé que aguantaste con facilidad los novecientos Dumares que pesa ese animal.

A Kusanagi le sonó como novecientos Kilos y eso fue más que suficiente para él.

—Puede que tengan algo que ver sus llamas. Te dieron algo de energía, según me han contado. Como si te recargara, como si él fuera el mar y tú el río torrencial—Comentó Romeo, y todo el cuarto se llenó con murmullos de asentimiento y comentarios.

—Me gustaría poder verlo...—susurró Kyo.

—¿A Cuchillada ?

—Sí.

—Oh, no será posible. Es muy voluble, y se va a aparecer por aquí sólo cuando se le venga en gana.

—Pensé que recurría a tí cuando lo llamaras, o algo así...

—No, no. De vez en cuando se pasea por los establos o cerca del castillo y se queda una temporada conmigo. Pero yo no lo ato. Él viene y va cuando se le antoja. Aunque de momento sabe que nuestro mundo está en crisis y no se ha alejado mucho de mí, como solía hacerlo.

Kusanagi asintió, haciéndole saber a Romeo que lo entendía.

—¿Y tú, cómo te sientes ?

—Muy mal. La fiebre sigue sin ceder.

—Debes ir a recostarte.

—Debes comprender que eres valiosísimo y quería saber si en verdad valías la pena. Ahora sé que sí, y deseaba saber cómo estabas. Regresaré a la cama...

Y dicho esto, enseguida se valió de su tutor para caminar.

—En unos minutos llegará un médico de Yihonos, un pueblo de máquinas. Son buenos en revisar y sanar heridas con sus instrumentos. Tú puedes seguir descansando.

Kusanagi se levantó de la cama corriendo y le ayudó a Rufus.

—Me gustaría hacer algo muy importante, si me lo permites.

—El pueblo es libre para que hagas lo que desees.

Finalmente Sigma e Iori salieron de la tienda de campaña, mientras que El Rojo los esperaba afuera inmóvil, pareciendo un muñeco de madera.

—A mí no me ha gustado nada su decisión—le dijo Sigma mientras le tocaba un hombro al mercader e Iori lo veía de manera fastidiada—pero ya está tomada. Arreglemos lo que vamos a pagar.

Pero el otro hombre no se movía, estaba congelado.

—¿Qué le pasa ?—exclamó Iori—Si no quiere cobrarnos mejor, al fin y al cabo...

Pero 'El rojo' interrumpió a Yagami.

—No puedo creerlo...

—¿Qué ?—preguntó Sigma.

—Es un pesadilla...

Iori se llevó una mano al rostro, fastidiado, mientras Sigma posaba su mirada en el dragón.

—Sí, es un pesadilla.

—Debe ser muy pequeño—agregó el hombre—tiene aún un tamaño pequeño, y sus ojos y su piel se ven muy tiernos.

Sigma se puso a conversar con el hombre, como si pesadilla fuera un carro, mientras Iori, ya malhumorado, seguía el hilo de la conversación. ¿Qué diablos tiene ese animal que a todo mundo le llama la atención ? pensaba.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ?...déjame adivinar...100.

—No, no—dijo el caballero riendo—tiene como 17.

—¡¿17 ? !—el rojo se tomó de la cabeza—¡Pero si es un diminuto cachorro !...

—Sí, aunque más maduro de lo que pudiera aparentar un cachorro pesadilla.

—P-pero...¿Dónde lo has encontrado, caballero ?

—En un bosque cercano al antiguo reino de Escanto, yo le ayudé a nacer.

—¿Y desde entonces está contigo ?

—Sí, prácticamente.

—P-pero...pero...yo tengo casi 20 años buscando a uno de ellos. Son buenos para cargar cosas pesadas—y Yagami miró a Sigma, pensando que no era pesado y que cualquiera podría cargarlo, y miró al dragón y no le pareció que fuera un animal de carga—...bueno, no importa...lo que te digo es que no he visto ningún otro, en todo ese tiempo, y eso que me la he pasado por todo Ysatna.

—Desafortunadamente creo que su raza de mi pequeño se está extinguiendo.

—Creo, y no me gustaría ser fatalista, que más bien ya se ha extinto. Te lo digo, caballero, he recorrido todo el mundo conocido y las tribus ocultas, los bosques, las montañas, los desiertos, y no he dado ni con las huellas ni con un pesadilla en persona.

'El rojo' hablaba con profundo pesar como si en verdad sintiera en el alma la pérdida de aquellos seres.

—Nunca me había preguntado eso—agregó Sigma—porque en realidad, hasta el momento, no me había dado a la tarea de buscar a alguien de su especie. Tampoco sabía si a él le daba curiosidad ver a algún otro pesadilla, porque no me lo demostraba, mejor dicho, no me lo demuestra nunca. Pero creo que es hora de averiguar qué es lo que ha sucedido con su raza, porque algún día yo moriré y él como dragón seguirá viviendo muchos cientos de años, no siempre estará conmigo.

Aunque conservaba un aspecto sereno, la voz de Sigma tenía un increíble matiz de tristeza, e Iori trataba de descifrar que era todo aquello que pasaba por su mente para conocerlo mejor.

—Te lo compro, entonces. Te liberaré de ese pesar. En mi pueblo lo aceptarán, lo cuidarán y se quedará con ellos por muchas generaciones. No estará siempre solitario con un caballero andante, que nunca tiene hogar fijo.

El caballero lo miró molesto, a Iori en cambio, la propuesta le parecía muy razonable.

—Tendría que matarme para hacer eso...

Y ese fue el último comentario que Sigma le dió al Rojo al respecto, mientras sacaba de la alforja que traía Pesadilla una bolsa con monedas.

—¿Qué cantidad tengo que pagarle ?

El mercader pareció pensarlo. Los caballeros dragón, pese a que no tenían residencia ni trabajos estables, siempre se habían distinguido por su generosidad, al menos en los cuentos, ya que muchos guerreros de ese tipo habían desvirtuado todo el concepto.

—¿Qué me dices de un mechón de tu cabello ?...

Sigma negó con la cabeza, Iori sonrió ante la terquedad del hombre. El caballero sacó de la bolsa un puño de monedas de oro. Yagami no lo había advertido, nunca había visto tanto oro junto y menos que una persona como Sigma tuviera tal cantidad.

—Siete monedas de oro y siete de plata.

Sigma le dio diez de oro.

—Vámonos—respondió secamente, caminando hacia Pesadilla. Iori se limitó a seguirlo en silencio. El mercader agachó la cabeza.

Kyo ya estaba totalmente vestido y disponía a salir del castillo cuando Rufus lo interceptó .

—Sir Kusanagi. Tengo que hablar con usted.

—Será en otro momento—le respondió el joven—, tengo cosas importantes qué hacer. Si lo desea, puede acompañarme y podemos platicar.

—No. Tiene que ser aquí y en estos momentos.

Kusanagi lo miró extrañado, pero le invitó a sentarse mientras él se quedó parado a un lado de la cama. Rufus negó la invitación cortésmente y miró a Kyo todavía sorprendido de que tras su pelea, llevada hace pocas horas, su cuerpo no haya recibido ningún daño.

—¿Y de qué quiere hablarme ? ¿Acaso Romeo se puso de nuevo mal ?

—Su fiebre no ha cedido, y los mensajeros de Yihonos han anunciado que no tardan en venir algunos de sus médicos. Pero eso no era que quería decirle.

—¿Entonces ?

—Voy a serle sincero, joven Kyo. Usted es simpático y respetuoso, aunque a mi modo de ver muy extraño. Como persona no puedo rechazarlo, pues me ha demostrado que tiene una gran calidad humana, pero aún desconfío de usted. No me agrada del todo. Imaginé que desde su llegada, habría muchos problemas, pero no al grado de que el rey saliera perjudicado.

—¿Entonces ya es rey ?—preguntó Kyo, curioso, pues Rufus no le había nombrado de esa manera desde que él había llegado.

—Sí. Sólo que todos le llamamos aún príncipe, porque en la historia del reino de Omega nunca había gobernado un rey tan joven. Pero a lo que quiero llegar es que no lo acepto del todo. Por su causa ya están sufriendo muchas personas, y en lo que a mí respecta, si algo peor le llega a pasar a Romeo, y de nuevo recae la responsabilidad en usted, no me importa cuán importante sea para el mundo, yo lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Kusanagi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Veo que usted quiere mucho a Romeo, imagino que como si fuera su propio hijo. Pero yo le confirmo que preferiría morirme antes de que algo parecido a lo que sucedió ayer volviera a repetirse.

—Bien—Rufus se levantó, mirando a Kyo aún con ese dejo de desconfianza que no lo abandonaba—creeré en sus palabras.

Ya el hombre abandonaba el recinto cuando Kusanagi se levantó.

—Señor Rufus.

El tutor de Romeo lo miró se reojo.

—Necesito que me indique algunas cosas. Es algo muy importante. Le pido que sea mi guía, después puede regresar con Romeo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ?

—Quiero ir a visitar a los familiares de los muertos.


	18. Nuevos descubrimientos

CAPÍTULO XVIII : NUEVOS DESCUBRIMIENTOS.

Las bestias estaban aterradas. No sabían qué decirle a su amo, y una de las cinco lunas ya habían pasado. Habían sufrido también muchas bajas a manos de romeo, de los caballeros de omega y de aquel extraño joven, conocido por ellos únicamente como 'El niño de la Atal'. Uno, sin embargo, estaba contento pues llevaba en sus manos el yelmo de uno de los caballeros de Romeo. Era algo así como su trofeo de guerra.

Esperaron impacientes y temerosos que su señor saliera de un momento a otro, lleno de ira. Pero pasaron los minutos y nada de esto ocurrió. Entonces, los arbustos se movieron y las ramas de los árboles temblaban. Las bestias miraron hacia estos y descubrieron a Mordoss brincando de una rama a otra. No sabían que pudiera hacer eso, pero daba gala de gran habilidad. Finalmente, su amo dió una voltereta aterrizando justo en el centro del círculo que ellos habían formado, mostrando en sus enormes ojos gran fiereza. Todos quedaron inmóviles, esperando que dijera algo.

—¿Qué noticias me tienen ?—dijo—. Una de las lunas ya ha dado fin y quiero saber qué han visto o qué traen para mí.

Todos hicieron una reverencia e inclinaron sus hocicos, sin mencionar palabra. Todos excepto el que llevaba el casco.

—Amo Mordoss...—dijo, siseando con orgullo—Nos hemos dado cuenta de que uno de los niños está al cuidado del rey de Omega, Romeo. Trató de esconderse pero nos dimos cuenta de su piedra porque siempre comete la imprudencia de usar sus llamas internas.

Su amo escuchó con atención, mientras se limpiaba de manera prolija la sangre que manaba de su hocico, y que sólo el hombre lagarto que hablaba miraba, pues era el único con la cabeza levantada hacia él.

—¿Y qué más ?

—Ya...la cuestión es que este niño, el dueño de la piedra Atal tiene unos arranques repentinos de ira, y su poder se acrecienta, principalmente cuando estamos nosotros cerca.

Mordoss se irguió y entonces caminó lentamente hacia una piedra más grande y se echó sobre ella, dejando que el sol le diera tranquilamente sobre las capas de piel metálica.

—Eso es interesante—dijo ahora con un toque de indiferencia que sorprendió a sus sirvientes, incluyendo al que hablaba—Creo saber por qué. ¿Qué más ?

A los hombres lagarto esta actitud de su amo les causaba más miedo que nada...¡estaba tan tranquilo !...

—Sufrimos la pérdida de varios de los nuestros—agregó el otro—, todos a manos del niño de la Atal. Aún nos cuesta trabajo conocer sus movimientos, pues nosotros dominamos más la técnica de la Ura. Rapidez, certeza, violencia. Tiene un modo muy distinto de atacar, que nos doblega a todos. Además sus explosiones son a gran escala. No siempre podemos esquivarlas.

Mordoss seguía tranquilo, como si reflexionara todo lo que el otro le informaba, haciendo gala de más uso de razón que ellos, que eran, por demás unos brutos. Hablaban bien, sabían pelear, pero no tenían mucho sentido común. Como si fueran humanos promedio. Pero aparentemente, él pensaba demasiado, profundizaba de más, como si su naturaleza fuera distinta a la de todas esas bestias, aunque aparentemente eran de la misma familia.

—Lo que sucede es que son unos estúpidos que atacan lo que se mueva—agregó sin inmutarse—, pero he decidido no enojarme el día de hoy con ustedes. Estoy satisfecho en muchos sentidos y no quiero echar a perder este lapso de buen humor. ¿Tienes algo más qué decir ?...

—Yo...traigo esto. Es para usted.

El hombre lagarto extendió sus brazos mostrando el impresionante yelmo del caballero de Omega, que refulgía ante el sol. Ese regalo pareció agradarle mucho a Mordoss.

—¿Mataron caballeros de Omega ?—preguntó con placer.

—A dos.

—Muy bien, bien...eso ya es algo que tengo que reconocerles. Un caballero de Omega siempre es muy bueno. No son tan inútiles después de todo. Me complace este presente—Y tomó el casco con tranquilidad—pero no se les olvide que tiene dos lunas más para traerme a cualquiera de los niños. Si no lo hacen, les pesará.

El que le dió el obsequio inclinó la cabeza y se marchó. Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

—¿Por qué le pagaste de más a ese cretino ?—preguntó Iori a Sigma mientras ambos iban montados en Pesadilla.

—Era lo justo. Nos atendió, te aguantó y me dió algunas noticias importantes.

—Sobre esta cosa...

—Sí. Además, un caballero dragón siempre debe ser generoso, sin importar de quien se trate. Por ejemplo, te recogí a tí. Ningún otro se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué ?

—Por tu falta de cortesía. Para ciertas legiones de caballería, los tratos personales son cosa de mucha clase. Cuando una de las partes no responde de modo apropiado, lo dejan sin seguir más. Yo tengo que aguantarte.

—Lo dices como si fuera de lo peor.

—No lo tomes a mal...—respondió Sigma—pero es que estoy empezando a irritarme. No eres tú en realidad. Es todo. Además, está haciendo calor, y eso siempre me ha molestado mucho. No quisiera ser grosero contigo. Acuérdate que ayer te ofrecí mi amistad.

—Nunca he creído nada de eso a nadie. Ni siquiera a tí. Pero trataré de hacer el intento, sólo por todas las molestias que has tenido para conmigo, y porque siento que a veces me conoces mejor de lo que yo mismo me conozco.

El joven peliazul acarició un poco la piel de Pesadilla, quizá pensando en cómo le hablaría a Iori.

—Entonces, trata de conocerme un poco tú a mí. No quiero que te hagas amigo de mi dragón, pero tampoco quiero que te la pases temiéndole. No es malo. Además, siempre hay que procurar tratar a todas las personas lo mejor posible, porque nunca sabes cuándo necesitaras de aquel al que saludaste o le ayudaste en algo.

—No creo que alguna vez necesite de tu animal—lo interrumpió Yagami—, pero trataré de moderar mi antipatía hacia él. Lo que sucede es que estoy muy desconcertado. ¿Entiendes que no puedo confiar todavía en nadie ? Ni siquiera en tí. Menos en él, que se metió a mis sueños en mi mundo.

Sigma cerró los ojos, e hizo una mueca de malestar.

—Oye—murmuró Iori—no quise ser una mala carga para tí.

—No es eso...—dijo Sigma—es que estoy sintiéndome muy mal. Has de saber que hay días en que necesito mucho del agua. Y eso ocurre sólo en ocasiones específicas. Esta es una de ellas.

—Yo...

—No te preocupes...nada de esto es serio. Pero vamos a tener que hacer una pequeña desviación hacia una villa cercana al reino de Omega. Las pistas sobre el paradero de tu compañero demorarán un poco.

Yagami pensó que si era estrictamente necesario para Sigma conseguir agua, unas pocas horas de retraso para llegar al reino donde quizá sabrían algo de Kyo no serían ningún inconveniente.

Cuando Kyo y Rufus salieron del castillo, se encontraron a Cuchillada, que permaneció en las afueras de las murallas. No había hecho ruido ni escándalo, y aparentemente nadie sabía que estaba en ese lugar. Cuando el animal los vió acercarse, se puso en una especie de guardia. El viejo le respondió con indiferencia como solía ser su costumbre pero Kusanagi se acercó a él.

—¿Qué te pasa ?—preguntó la bestia—. ¿No has tenido suficiente ?

—Sí, pero quería verte.

—¿Para qué ?

—Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Pero yo no deseo hacerlo.

—Entonces, te obligaré—respondió Kyo, sonriendo—aunque me lleve el doble de tiempo que me tomé para calmarte. Sabes que soy testarudo.

Cuchillada no agregó nada, pero caminó en dirección contraria a la de él, alejándose.

—Inténtalo si quieres. ¿Qué harás ahora ? no empezaremos a jugar, supongo.

—No. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender ahora. Pero si quieres acompañarnos, puedes hacerlo. No tengo problema con eso.

El animal le respondió con un ademán de negación fanfarrona.

—Entonces nos vemos después.

Y entonces Kusanagi caminó enfrente de Rufus, que permaneció sorprendido, mirando a Cuchillada. Nunca antes en todo el tiempo que él recordaba, había visto a aquel animal tan calmado en presencia de un extraño y menos una conversación tan tranquila con él involucrado. Andaron por un pequeño camino cobijado por árboles, para adentrarse al pueblo de Omega. Cuchillada iba tras ellos, con una distancia prudente, de manera muy tranquila.

Chizuru ya le había dado una cierta interpretación a los papiros que había recibido de parte de Marina. Pero aún había muchas dudas dentro de todo lo que había descubierto, y no pensaba, al menos de momento, rebelárselas a ninguno de los miembros del torneo. Pero les explicaría a grandes rasgos algo similar a lo que les había dicho a Shingo y a King y entonces comenzaría el proceso de algo que podía terminar en situaciones inesperadas, peor incluso que cuando sucedió el despertar de Orochi. Así pues, decidió convocarlos a todos. Quizá no irían algunos, pero trató de abarcarlos en su gran mayoría.

Ese mismo día se reunieron allí, incluso Yuki Kushinada, a quien la prensa no había dejado un minuto sola, y que solamente en el santuario de Kagura podía encontrar cierta tranquilidad. Y no era para menos. Todos los diarios, las radio difusoras y las televisoras mostraban una y otra vez las imágenes cortesía de Satella del momento en el que tanto Kusanagi como Yagami desaparecieron del ring, y luego los intentos desesperados de su compañeros por rescatarlos y las muchas especulaciones sobre qué había sucedido con ellos. Los más optimistas decían que todo era un juego publicitario para hacer que la rivalidad se pusiera más interesante, mientras que los dos jóvenes pensaban en su nueva imagen. Los más fatalistas decían que todo había culminado en una explosión de llamas, que había carbonizado a los dos contrincantes, y que sus cenizas, imperceptibles, habían sido arrastradas por el viento.

Precisamente de todo esto estaba huyendo Yuki, que aquel día estaba más triste que de costumbre. Y también fue justamente todo lo anterior lo que hizo que la mayoría de los ex - compañeros de Kyo y del torneo en general se presentaran allí.

Kagura los contabilizó. Estaban presentes Shingo, Benimaru, Goro, King, Mai, Andy, Terry, Joe, Kim, Jhun, Choi, Chang, Athena, Sie, Chin, Ralf, Clark, Leona, Mary, Bao, Ryo, Robert y Yuri y el American Team, que ya tenían mucho sin ir. Nadie más. Los ausentes no tenían posibilidades como Heidern, no tenían interés como Billy o de plano no les interesaba lo que les pasara como a K'. Pero Chizuru consideró que no eran pocos. Así que los reunió en un cuarto y les expuso sus descubrimientos.

—Quiero agradecerles que se hayan tomado la molestia de responder a mi llamado. Estoy segura que, a raíz de lo que había mostrado Kyo, y lo sucedido tanto a él como a Iori Yagami, muchos de ustedes viven en el desconcierto total, pensando que muy probablemente se trate de algo parecido a lo que vivimos con Orochi y que una situación así se volvería crítica sin los dos elementos más fuertes con los que contamos en aquella ocasión.

—¿Qué es exactamente a lo que enfrentamos ?—preguntó Leona sin más preámbulos—. No puede tratarse de Orochi, porque si fuera así entonces yo tendría problemas por ser parte de su Riot. Pero nada ha sido así. Mis compañeros pueden comprobarlo.

—Sí, sí, así es—dijeron en coro los compadres Clark y Ralf.

—Leona, probablemente esto sea mucho peor de lo que nosotros hubiéramos podido imaginar—contestó Chizuru, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. Bao miró con curiosidad a Athena y a Sie, pero estos le miraron y le negaron con la cabeza, como diciéndole, 'no temas, no es serio'.

—La situación puede ponerse muy riesgos. Lo que he comprobado es que sí están en otra dimensión paralela a la nuestra. Pero hay personas que de algún modo están de nuestro lado.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser eso ?—Preguntó Terry—¿Cómo sabes que hay alguien que los auxilia ?

—Puede parecerles increíble, aunque a estas alturas para nosotros cualquier cosa puede ser posible—dijo Chizuru, caminando de un lado a otro del recinto—pero una aparición proveniente de la dimensión donde se han quedado encerrados, me ha proporcionado ciertas guías para saber qué es lo que sucede. No son del todo claras, pero ya tengo algunas conclusiones. Respecto a lo de la ayuda que tienen...están, al parecer en un mundo con tintes medievales. No sé cuál es la situación de ninguno de los dos, pero sé que recibirán ayuda de un poderoso caballero.

—¡Un caballero !—La exclamación fue general, algunos comentarios de desconcierto aparecieron en escena, otros fueron de admiración y algunos más de incredulidad.

—Eso me hace suponer que dentro de ese mundo hay magia—comentó Athena—como en este. Todos nosotros somos personas superdotadas, con poderes psíquicos o de fuego, o de viento, o de electricidad. Algunos con el poder de semidioses, como Iori o Leona—todos guardaron silencio para escucharlos—. Entonces, en aquel mundo debe haber personas como nosotros, si es como Chizuru lo menciona. Ojalá este caballero tenga algo en especial.

—¿Pero qué peligro pueden correr ellos en aquel mundo ?—preguntó Kim, yendo directo al punto. Shingo y King miraron a Chizuru muy atentos.

—Tiene relación directa con lo que le está sucediendo a Kyo. Ahora, todos sabemos cuál era la causa de los ataques de orgía de sangre que sufrían Iori y Leona. Era Orochi.

—¿Orochi también es responsable de lo que le sucede a Kyo ?—preguntó Benimaru.

—Ese es uno de los grandes acertijos que aún no resuelvo—dijo Chizuru, sentándose en una silla con intranquilidad—. Yo pensé que en algún momento podría serlo. Pero no. He estudiado mucho la situación y no es posible que haya conexión alguna con Orochi, al menos no en el caso de Kyo. Pero entiendan que esto sólo puede ser la mínima parte de una compleja encrucijada de relaciones, que empiezan con la familia Kusanagi, Yagami, Orochi y los que se encuentran en la otra dimensión.

Todos comenzaron a comentar sobre sus propias impresiones.

—Esperen. Aún hay muchas cosas más. Orochi no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ocurre a Kyo. Pero sí tiene que ver con la otra dimensión.

—No puede ser—agregó Ryo—¿Orochi podía pasar de una dimensión a la otra ?

—No dije que fuera él directamente...sino su 'hermano'.

Los presentes exclamaron.

—¿El hermano de Orochi ?—preguntó Kensou.

—No sé hasta qué punto esto sea cierto. Según la aparición y lo que he podido ver, Orochi es considerado también en la historia de la otra dimensión, pero como un dragón - hidra. Se supone que los poderes de la familia de Iori le fueron conferidos por este 'dragón', que era el dueño del 'poder congelante' 'el fuego azul'.

—Iori tiene un poder congelante—agregó King—¿Lo recuerdan ?...

—Pero eso no tiene congruencia—replicó Mary—porque en algunos casos las llamas de Iori funcionan como el fuego convencional.

Chizuru empezó a tomar notas. Las dudas de los presentes también serían muy útiles. King no supo decir nada ante semejante afirmación.

—Déjenme continuar—dijo la sacerdotisa—. Si la familia de Iori tiene ese poder, ¿Qué explica el poder de Kyo ? ¿Alguien puede decírmelo ?...

Athena y en general todos tenían varias explicaciones, pero ninguna que pudieran dar en realidad.

—Este hermano de Orochi, ¿Pudiera tener algo qué ver ?—preguntó Jhun.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. Según los datos que me proporcionó la aparición, es posible que sí.

—Pero...¿cuándo sucedió eso ?—insistió Athena—Debió haber sido también hace siglos, porque tu familia y la de Kyo requirieron sus poderes para cerrar el sello de Orochi.

—No sé. Supongo que al igual que ahora hubo un momento en que las dimensiones se juntaron y una puerta se abrió, en aquel entonces pudo haber sucedido algo parecido, y entonces el hermano de Orochi les confirió su poder a la familia Kusanagi.

Justo dijo aquello Chizuru y por la puerta entraron los padres de Kyo.

—Hemos estado escuchando toda la plática desde afuera—dijo Saisyu—. La historia de nuestros poderes viene desde muchas generaciones atrás, cuando el primer Kusanagi, que guió la rebelión contra Orochi dirigió a los hombres.

Los presentes le abrieron paso y así Saisyu llegó hasta el frente mientras la madre de Kyo llegaba a dar un abrazo a Yuki.

—A los Kusanagi siempre se nos ha dicho que es una habilidad hereditaria, se nos enseña a manejar las llamas con maestría imprimiéndoles un sello propio de acuerdo a cada persona. Es por eso que el estilo de mi hijo y el mío son tan distintos y en algunos rasgos tan similares. Las cosas no siempre han sido tan claras, pues al transmitirse en generaciones el poder, llegó un momento que sólo había una verdad : era de sangre . No sé como sea en todo caso la situación de los Yagami con sus tradiciones. Tal vez siempre supieron que eran hijos de Orochi. En su caso tal parece que a Iori no le importaba mucho.

Se detuvo a pensar un momento, quizá acordándose de su hijo, y miró al infinito, como si lo extrañara. ¡En verdad, cuánto lo echaba de menos !...

—Así que todos los Kusanagi desechábamos cualquier tipo de idea—continuó—...por lo que todo lo que está diciendo Kagura me resulta doloroso siquiera de imaginarlo. No quiero pensar que mi hijo tenga que recibir un suplicio parecido al de Yagami.

A King se le cerró la garganta. Se cubrió los ojos y se puso a llorar en silencio, en una esquina, alejada. Todo aquello le dolía. Mai quiso ir a consolarla, pero Andy la tomó de un brazo.

—Déjala, mi amor—le susurró—. Necesita desahogarse. Debe pensar muchas cosas.

Mai asintió. Todos permanecieron en silencio.

—Sé que muchas cosas resultan difíciles. Entonces no sé por qué eran requeridos en aquella dimensión, por qué de algún modo ambos fueron secuestrados. Posiblemente tenga que ver con lo que traen dentro de sus sangres. Todo esto nos proveerá de muchas respuestas. Ahora, tengo que agregar algo más.

Los peleadores la miraron expectantes.

—Tenemos la posibilidad de ir a auxiliarlos. Pero quiero advertirles que es otro mundo, y no sabemos si podremos regresar.

Todos exclamaron.

—Aquellos que tienen una familia aquí, deben quedarse. Los niños como Bao, yo preferiría que se quedaran aquí—Bao tomó a Athena del vestido abrazándola. Ella le tomó la cabeza y se la acarició, asintiendo, como diciéndole 'lo que ella dice es verdad'. Chizuru continuó—Sé que Kyo e Iori eran amigos de muchos de ustedes, pero no sabemos qué es lo que vendrá. No quiero que se arriesguen de modo innecesario. Así que solamente les voy a pedir a quienes estén dispuestos a venir que lo hagan, pero que tomen bien su decisión.

King había dejado de llorar y se unió al grupo. Yuki y la mamá de Kyo se miraron. Leona volteó a ver a sus compañeros y como por inercia fue a refugiarse en los brazos de Ralf.

—No les diré que haremos para ir a la otra dimensión a buscar a nuestros compañeros. Medítenlo. Nos veremos mañana aquí mismo.

Y Kagura salió del recinto, perdiéndose de la vista de todos, que bajaron la mirada.


	19. Pequeñas historias, pequeños objetos

CAPÍTULO XIX

Pequeñas historias, pequeños objetos.

El sendero de árboles que llevaba hasta el pueblo estaba a punto de terminar, pero Kyo no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro. Sentimientos confrontados invadían sus pensamientos : por un lado caminaba Rufus, tan serio que lo ponía nervioso, más atrás, alejado pero constante estaba Cuchillada, y enfrente se iba a encontrar con multitudes de gente que desconocía, y que él iba a tener que tratar...para rescatar su alma. Por otro lado, aquel pequeño camino le transmitía un gran bienestar, porque los árboles crecían libremente, y podían verse correr a los animales que moraban en ellos y a los pájaros brincar de uno a otro, y los arbustos, con sus hojas brillantes, parecían bailar bajo los rayos del sol y moverse con la ligera brisa. Y quizá lo que más le agrado a Kusanagi fue que todo estaba limpio, en su estado natural. El aire era de una calidad muy diferente al que se respiraba en la ciudad, y allí la gente no desperdigaba sus desechos por todos lados.

Como si todo estuviera de maravilla. Eso lo llevó a pensar en la interrupción tan enorme sobre las vidas de aquel mundo que tan sólo la llegada de Iori y de él habían provocado...el cambio drástico que se iba a dar sólo por que ellos fueron a parar allí.

Sentirse responsable de algo de semejantes magnitudes era incómodo y por demás preocupante, al menos para Kyo. Ignoraba cómo le estaría yendo a Iori, pero pensaba que a su modo de ser seguramente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de este tipo de cosas y si era así, seguramente se mantendría indiferente. Sí, ese era el modo en que Yagami escapaba de los problemas, o mejor dicho, era la manera en la que les hacía frente, no preocupándose demasiado...en apariencia. Eso era lo que fundamentalmente los hacía tan distintos.

¿Cómo hablarle ? ¿Cómo empezar una conversación en esas circunstancias ? Quizá lo mejor sería partir de que ahora él comprendía el inmenso sufrimiento que Iori experimentaba con la orgía de sangre de Orochi. También le daba mucha curiosidad el tipo de persona que lo estaría cuidando. Es decir, a él le había tocado la fortuna de que su guía fuera Romeo, pero no podía siquiera pensar en alguien que estuviera al lado de Yagami...soportándolo, a como era su carácter.

Kyo volteó a ver si la bestia de Romeo todavía los seguía, y se dió cuenta de que allí estaba. Le sonrió un poco y Cuchillada ante semejante gesto paró en seco, como tratando de comprender. Fue un momento breve de consternación y entonces siguió caminando, siempre manteniendo una distancia considerable entre él y los hombres.

—Señor Rufus...¿puedo hacerle una pregunta ?

—Sí.

Kusanagi miraba al viejo y descubrió que la dureza en su rostro se había suavizado, como si ya hubiera olvidado que estaba enojado con él. Y es que al hombre le gustaba mucho convivir con los jóvenes, particularmente con Romeo, porque nunca tuvo hijos. Ya en confianza, Kyo continuó :

—¿Desde cuándo tiene Romeo a Cuchillada ?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas ?

—Quiero informarme para en adelante no cometer más imprudencias.

El hombre lo miró con sus ojos grises, con un dejo de asombro. Permaneció un momento callado, pero enseguida respondió :

—Tienes una apariencia muy inmadura. Pareciera que no te importan tanto las cosas, pero no cabe duda que estás lleno de sorpresas.

—No está del todo equivocado—respondió Kusanagi—porque en realidad apenas estoy cambiando, porque llegué a este lugar.

—Bueno...es un alivio saber eso. Creo que en tu mundo yo ya te hubiera corrido de mi casa.

Kyo rió recordando las rabietas que le hacía pasar a su padre.

—Bien...desconozco cuál sea el origen de Cuchillada, porque ya estaba bastante grande cuando el Rey Gilberto lo llevó al castillo.

Rufus pronto tomó el aire pensativo que solía tener cuando recordaba al antiguo Rey de Omega.

—En aquellos tiempos, el príncipe Romeo tendría unos cuatro años. Era un niño muy bonito, yo lo quería mucho desde que nació—el anciano atisbó una sonrisa—. Su madre lo cuidaba bastante, y lo mimaba mucho porque era el único hijo, el único que fue capaz de tener porque nunca más pudo volver a concebir. Romeo creció muy débil en su físico, y cuando jugaba con los niños siempre terminaba lastimado, lo que no hacía que desistiera. Fue desde aquel tiempo en que los pequeños de entonces lo respetaron mucho, pues aunque no era ni tan sano ni tan fuerte, siempre estaba allí, y jugueteaba con ellos en condiciones iguales. Hoy en día, sus compañeros de juegos de aquel entonces son los caballeros que usted vió en la demostración.

_"De los cuales, dos murieron por mi culpa"_ Pensó Kyo.

—También por aquellas épocas, se volvieron muy populares los cuentos y los cantos de los juglares sobre los dragones Pesadilla. El Rey Gilberto tenía tanta gracia para contarle estas historias a Romeo que quedó maravillado, y como para él nunca había imposibles, quería tener uno. Naturalmente, nunca lo consiguió. Aparentemente olvidó esa fijación, pero de vez en cuando hacía comentarios velados al respecto, como cualquier niño...

Luego, miró al joven atento, y sonrió nuevamente

—...Digo, como cualquier niño de Ysatna. Pues bien, algunos meses después del quinto cumpleaños del pequeño Romeo, hubo una guerra entre un reino llamado Escanto y el reino de Omega, en vías de la expansión del nuestro. El resultado fue desfavorable para el Rey Gilberto y el día en que regresaron, derrotados, Cuchillada ya venía a un lado del monarca. Nadie pudo preguntar nada, Milord parecía totalmente resignado de lo que había sucedido. Las legiones de caballeros se incorporaron de nuevo a sus vidas normales y Cuchillada, sin embargo, no se apartaba del rey. Este se lo presentó a Romeo como un regalo.

—¿Como un regalo ?...Pues no lo parece.

—Oh, déjeme terminar de contarle.

—Discúlpeme.

—Romeo no quería a Cuchillada. Se le hacía feo, grande, rudo y sin gracia. Él quería un Pesadilla, aunque ya no lo decía. Pero, ¿Cómo darle ese gusto a un niño ? Un dragón no es cosa sencilla. De hecho, como ya pudo comprobar, Cuchillada tampoco lo es, pero en aquellos momentos tenía una predisposición a Romeo impresionante. El Rey Gilberto ya no se metió en el asunto, yo sospecho que lo hizo para que Romeo se acostumbrara a que no siempre iba a tener lo que él quería y porque quizá la bestia ya había hablado con él.

—Otra pregunta...¿No sabían que Cuchillada hablara ? Yo los veía pasmados cuando lo escuché que lo hizo.

—No, nadie sabía. Creo que sólo Romeo y en su momento sus padres, y considero que estuvo bien porque nadie se metía con el animal. Continuó : la relación entre el niño y la bestia no era nada buena. No lo era del lado del príncipe, que rechazaba que Cuchillada lo siguiera, y que se le aproximara. Le gritaba, le decía que no lo quería y le pegaba con sus manitas en el estómago y en el hocico. Pero lo increíble de todo es que Cuchillada nunca le hiciera nada, siempre se comportaba muy bien con él. Finalmente a Romeo se le pasó ese descontento y se habituó a su presencia, de modo que en ocasiones, cuando el niño se echaba al pasto en los jardines a jugar con lodo de modo solitario, el animal se acercaba a él, le daba una ojeada y se tumbaba a un lado. Cuando se quedaba dormido, lo limpiaba, y cuando se daba cuenta de que yo los miraba, se enojaba conmigo.

—¡Qué interesante !—Kyo volvió a mirar a Cuchillada, que aparentemente no sabía que estaban hablando de él. Rufus jamás volteó a mirarlo.

—Cuando el joven Romeo creció, las cosas cambiaron. Después intentó montarlo y darle órdenes y Cuchillada nunca obedecía.

—Con todo y el cambio de Romeo, él estaba comportándose de manera totalmente contraria a la que lo hacía cuando este era un niño...

—Exactamente. Así que todos los años que siguieron fue una sucesión de accidentes, el animal tiraba al joven, el chico lo forcejeaba, Y así hasta hace poco tiempo, que terminaron por aceptarse el uno al otro.

—¿Y qué hay de la fijación de Romeo hacia un pesadilla ?

—De alguna manera se convenció de que nunca iba a tener uno y por lo tanto decidió acostumbrarse a su bestia aunque ésta ya no tuviera las mismas ganas de que lo aceptara de antes. Por eso la relación entre los dos es muy extraña.

Apenas terminaría Rufus de decir aquello, el sendero se abrió para darles vista a un pueblo muy agradable, con murallas y una enorme puerta abierta con el escudo de la familia protectora de Kyo.

Pareciera que Pesadilla de algún modo conocía el nivel de urgencia de su amo, porque sus zancadas se hicieron más rápidas y largas, tanto que Iori apenas se podía sostener. Todavía le dolían las heridas de la espalda y del abdomen pero siempre era tan orgulloso que no se quejaba. Sigma, contrario al momento en que Yagami había llegado, no le prestaba la más mínima atención, parecía sostenerse la cabeza con dolor y en apariencia no le interesaba con quién o dónde estuvieran.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo pensaba que lo que Sigma no necesitaba era agua sino otra cosa, y tampoco veía llegar el momento de que pararan, porque tanto movimiento le hacía sentir peor. Pero tuvo una pequeña brizna de orgullo al saberse más resistente al dolor que su protector. De hecho, le estaba costando mucho trabajo aceptarlo como tal, pese a todo lo que ya se habían dicho. Yagami nunca confiaba demasiado en los extraños, por más buenas intenciones que estos tuvieran.

De pronto escuchó unos ruidos extraños, el dragón también los percibió y disminuyó su marcha. Sigma ya estaba ausente de todo e Iori se puso en guardia. El sonido se hizo más agudo y entonces los dos miraron hacia arriba. Por encima de los árboles, una nave de tamaño mediano pasó rápidamente, seguida de unos hombres montados sobre naves individuales. Iori se sorprendió pues en un ambiente medieval no era posible que ese tipo de artefactos existieran.

—Carajo...—murmuró—En verdad que este mundo está desquiciado.

Quiso preguntarle algo a Sigma, pero este no le respondió, y Pesadilla al haber pasado las naves empezó a moverse más rápido. Yagami tocó a Sigma y estaba ardiendo.

—¡Muévete, de prisa !—Le gritó al dragón—¡Sigma está enfermo !....

Romeo abrió los ojos. No sabía con certeza cuánto había dormido después de que Cuchillada y Kyo se habían peleado. Pero de algo estaba seguro : el ambiente estaba cambiando. Lo podía sentir en el aire de la estancia, en las cosas, en el sonido del viento. El aire parecía susurrarle que Ysatna estaba triste y con miedo. Y eso lo hizo sentirse muy mal por que aunque en esta ocasión quiso incorporarse, no pudo hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes de dolor.

Shingo estaba corriendo a gran velocidad acompañado de Athena y de Benimaru hacia la casa de los padres de Kyo. En su rostro, el nerviosismo y la alegría se conjugaban, mientras avanzaban agitados. Llegaron así a una casa en un barrio muy tranquilo, donde se encontraba un dojo, en el cual el señor Saisyu practicaba.

—¡¡Oigan, oigan, no es de caballeros correr adelante de una chica ! !—les gritaba Athena.

Nikaido se detuvo y la esperó, pero Shingo se adelantó a la puerta, tocando con fuerza.

—Lo sentimos, Athena, pero es que...

—¿Qué creen que yo no estoy impaciente ? hay tantas cosas que podemos descubrir...me interesa mucho conocer este mundo extraño a donde han ido a parar Kyo e Iori.

Yabuki parecía ignorarlos por completo cuando tras su insistencia salió la madre de Kusanagi.

—¿Qué sucede ? Ah, pero si es el joven Shingo.

—¡Señora, tenemos noticias ! es muy posible que vayamos a donde se encuentra su hijo.

—¿En verdad ?—La señora se llevó las manos a la boca, exclamando. Desde el fondo del pasillo, Yuki se acercó a ella y más atrás Saisyu.

—¡Shingo !—dijo Kushinada acercándose al joven—¿Es cierto ?...dímelo, estoy muriendo lentamente...

—Sí, sí, pero tenemos que ir con Kagura...

—Pero sólo deberían acudir los peleadores—dijo el padre de Kyo—, ¿qué tiene que hacer Yuki ?

—No lo sabemos con exactitud—dijo Asamiya—pero es necesario que ella venga.

—También debe de acompañarnos, señor Saisyu—agregó Benimaru.

—Lo que sea necesario....está bien.

El señor Kusanagi entró a su casa y mudó sus ropas por su tradicional traje de combate.

—El momento ha llegado—anunció. Luego se dirigió a su mujer—Querida...es posible que vayamos al encuentro de nuestro hijo, pero...todo es incierto, no tenemos idea a que nos vayamos a enfrentar, lo escuchaste de la sacerdotisa. Acuérdate de nosotros, y de que te queremos mucho.

—No digas eso, Saisyu—dijo ella, acercándose a él, apoyando su frente en su pecho—. Yo te esperaré, los esperaré, como si sólo se hubieran ido a entrenar a los campos...

—Regresaremos, te lo prometo.

Y dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa, se unió a los chicos, que ya se adelantaban.

King entró al templo de Kagura, era la primera de todos los peleadores. Iba ataviada con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla así como con unos tenis. Traía una mano en el bolsillo, y parecía nerviosa.

—Ya regresé, Chizuru...esto fue lo más 'normal' que pude ponerme para viajar.

—Creo que está bien—sonrió la sacerdotisa—dime, ¿encontraste lo que te pedí ?...

—La verdad—King agachó un poco el rostro—no lo busqué, porque lo tengo desde que se fue.

Kagura volvió a sonreír.

—Creo que te comprendo, aunque no me lo has dicho. Pensé que tenías confianza conmigo, fuimos compañeras de equipo.

—Lo siento—dijo la rubia levantando la vista—Es que no quería decirle a nadie...iban a pensar que soy una fetichista, o algo...

—Nunca pensamos que algo tan pequeño fuera a ser tan importante, ¿cierto ?

—No será importante para otros, pero sí lo es para mí...

—Dámelo. No sé exactamente para que sirve...pero tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros. ¿Estás lista ?

—Por Iori, haré lo que sea...aunque quizá nunca lo sepa.

Y King sacó su mano del bolsillo y se la extendió a Kagura, mostrando el brillo del anillo de Iori.


	20. El ataque en el manantial

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**El ataque en el manantial**

Las zancadas de Pesadilla eran largas y apresuradas. Iori se agarraba como podía de la piel del dragón mientras que por otra parte intentaba sostener a Sigma para que este no cayera irremediablemente. Tras unos cuantos minutos de carrera, en los que Yagami sentía volver el estómago, Pesadilla se detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó Iori, mientras sujetaba al caballero dragón—¿Por qué te has detenido?

El dragón se inclinó suavemente, de manera que Iori pudo bajar, y cuando éste descendió, emitió un par de gruñidos y miró a Iori fijamente, mientras que este se paraba delante suyo.

—Yo no te entiendo como tu amo—dijo con acento impaciente—, Pero sé que tú sí entiendes lo que te dicen. ¿Por qué te has detenido aquí?

Pesadilla, comprendiendo que con gruñidos no podía hablarle al humano, levantó una de sus enormes garras y señaló a una dirección del bosque. Yagami le miró extrañado y entonces caminó hacia donde el dragón le indicaba. Echó una breve ojeada a Signa antes de caminar, y sólo lo escuchó quejarse.

Caminó por entre unos arbustos, haciendo a un lado la hojarasca, cuando dio con un pequeño manantial, con piedras alrededor y una pequeña cascada que manaba de otras dos rocas más grandes. Miró el lugar unos instantes, en realidad allí era muy pequeño para que el dragón pudiera entrar. Lo que le extrañó fue el hecho de que Pesadilla hubiera encontrado, sin ver, dicho lugar. Miró todo nuevamente, para averiguar si por allí cerca no había otro de esos despreciables hombres lagarto o sus huellas. Respiró profundamente, sin ninguna confianza y sí mucho mal humor. Entonces, caminó hacia el dragón. No entendía nada, no comprendía en qué podría ayudar aquel manantial.

Cuando iba llegando, notó que pesadilla se había cambiado de posición y retiraba de su lomo como una persona quitándose los tirantes las alforjas que Sigma cargaba consigo, depositándolas suavemente en el piso. Una vez hecho esto, estiró nuevamente una de sus garras y tomó al caballero, como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana.

Con Sigma en sus manos se tiró al suelo, echándose suavemente sobre su vientre, mientras que el joven quedó en medio de sus garras. Éstas parecieron acariciarlo cuidadosamente, y Yagami miró la escena con extrañeza, más no se movió. Pesadilla gruñía suavemente como un cachorrito, y entonces comenzó a lamer a su amo. Iori hizo cara de repugnancia, pues recordó el desagradable episodio que había vivido antes con el dragón y entonces escuchó que el caballero se quejaba nuevamente y abría los ojos.

—No llores, bebé...estoy bien...—le murmuraba mientras se agarraba el pecho—. Estoy bien.

Yagami salió de entre los arbustos y Pesadilla lo miró, pero Sigma no volvió a moverse. Iori miró dentro de los ojos azules del dragón y vio un espejo cortado. Esa bestia era más de lo que aparentaba ser y él lo había subestimado enormemente.

—Pesadilla extendió hacia Iori la garra en donde estaba Sigma y entonces Yagami, sujetándolo de un brazo, intentó levantarlo. No pudo en el primer intento.

—¿Qué demonios?—Pujó Yagami molesto, e intentó cargarlo nuevamente, imprimiendo más fuerza. Nada. Su malestar físico, su mal humor y la imposibilidad de cargar a Sigma lo pusieron de un genio insoportable—Imposible, no puede pesar más de 130 kilos con todo y su armadura...—dijo escupiendo maldiciones aisladas, y entonces miró a Pesadilla, que negaba con la cabeza.

—¿200?—Le preguntó Iori a Pesadilla, y este volvió a negar. Iori exhaló con violencia—¡Yo puedo cargar hasta 170 kilos sin ninguna dificultad! ¡Esto no debe ser nada!—Iori ya había arrojado por los aires en algún momento a Goro Daimon e incluso al mismísimo Chang, ¿Por qué este joven que no parecía por ningún lado más pesado que ellos habría de estarlo?...

El dragón lo hizo a un lado casi cariñosamente, y entonces lo puso de espaldas, colocando a Sigma detrás suyo, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros. A Iori esto le molestó mucho pues parecía que ambos eran sus juguetes. Pero el caballero estaba pesadísimo. Yagami dio con grandes esfuerzos un paso y entonces sintió que Sigma se movía.

—Descuida, sir Iori...—murmuró el segundo—Yo puedo dar algunos pasos...no se te hará tan difícil llevarme a donde él te indica.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Sólo...sólo llévame...a donde él te ha dicho.

Haciendo tanto esfuerzo como no lo recordaba, Iori llegó finalmente hasta donde el manantial se encontraba, pero sus fuerzas ya habían sucumbido. No se había recuperado, eso ya le estaba preocupando, en su mundo no tardaba tanto en recuperar sus fuerzas, pero aquí...

—Empújame al agua—dijo con voz cortada Sigma—...Ya no puedo caminar.

Iori, extrañado y sudoroso, así hizo, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. El cuerpo y la armadura del caballero hicieron un ruido sordo al entrar al agua, y Yagami permaneció agitado.

No tuvo tiempo de mirar si Sigma se encontraba en buenas condiciones, cuando escuchó un rugido del dragón. Alarmado, corrió a donde se encontraba Pesadilla y lo miró peleándose con los hombres lagarto. Lo que él temía. Mientras que Pesadilla golpeaba a unos, otros brincaban desde las copas de los árboles, él los mordía, los golpeaba, los arrojaba, pero eran muchos e iban directamente a los puntos desprotegidos de su piel. La lucha era desesperada.

Un sentimiento de profunda ira se apoderó de Iori. No, no era porque el cachorro le importara, ¿O sí?...pero escuchaba sus rugidos y sentía que el pecho se le llenaba de calor.

—¡Déjenlo, desgraciados, déjenlo!—Iori corrió, corrió como nunca, y su cuerpo y sus manos se envolvieron en llamaradas, estaba furioso. Los ojos brillantes de las bestias se dirigieron a él, y cuando los primeros atacantes de Pesadilla corrieron hacia Yagami, otros más aparecieron entre los arbustos y arremetieron en contra del dragón.

Kyo pasaba saliva y se tocaba el cuello nervioso, y Rufus notó su turbación.

—Tranquilízate, Sir Kusanagi—le dijo con una sonrisa—Yo sé lo nervioso que debes sentirte.

—No, no sabe—lo interrumpió Kyo—. No imagina siquiera lo afligido que estoy con esta situación. Los muertos que hubo tras la exhibición me pesan muchísimo en el alma, los asumo como mi propia responsabilidad, si yo no hubiera llegado aquí ellos seguirían con vida, al lado de sus familias...

—No tiene por qué sentirse de ese modo—Inquirió Rufus—. Porque nadie conoce el futuro, ni el destino, ni el papel que juega jugará en la existencia de otra persona. Usted está aquí por algo, y si le sirve de consuelo, esos caballeros y esos aldeanos murieron defendiendo al Rey y a usted con todo su corazón, lo hicieron con honor.

—Con honor...

—Yo no sé cuál se el concepto o el uso que ustedes tengan del honor. Pero en Omega todos los habitantes creemos que morir por una causa justa es morir con los honores de un héroe.

Mientas iban caminando a través del pueblo, Kyo observaba todo con placentero detenimiento, al mismo tiempo que con preocupación. Las casas eran de piedras pulidas, las ventanas y las paredes de madera, los caminos estaban empedrados y las carrozas pasaban con tranquilidad haciendo ruido, algunos niños corrían por aquí y por allá. Había pequeñas plazuelas llenas de árboles y algunos pequeños estanques, algunas estatuas también. Era un pueblo grande, próspero y tranquilo, todos tenían un oficio, Kusangi no veía por ningún lado algo que estuviera fuera de lugar como en la ciudad...

Estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando iban acercándose al o que parecía el centro del lugar. La fuente más grande de todas las que había visto se alzaba, de piedra, majestuosa, representando la efigie de un caballero finamente engalanado en su armadura, montando un caballo, con la inscripción "_Lord Gilberto de Omega_". De la parte superior de su yelmo brotaba agua cristalina. En el sitio había una gran multitud. Todo alrededor, sin embargo, estaba silencioso.

—Ya llegamos, Kyo.

Kusanagi salió de su trance y miró a todos los que allí se encontraban. Al ver acercarse a Rufus, los presentes hicieron una breve reverencia, y entonces miraron a Kyo. El sintió sus miradas y se quedó sin aliento. Pero no eran miradas crueles, por alguna razón estaban llenas de tranquilidad. Rufus tomó al joven del hombro y caminaron entre las personas, que les abrieron el paso.

En el centro de donde se encontraban todos, aun lado de la fuente, se encontraban tendidos los cuerpos de los que lo defendieron, sobre unas plataformas: los aldeanos estaban ataviados ricamente, los caballeros tenían sus armaduras puestas e impecablemente brillantes.

A una señal de uno de los presentes, todos arrojaron flores blancas, que caían sobre los cuerpos de los tendidos, y resbalaban hacia el suelo, otras quedaban adornándoles el pecho y la cabeza. Otra orden más y más flores seguían siendo lanzadas suavemente, cruzando el cielo como palomas, provenientes de todas direcciones.

Iori pateó a uno, golpeó a otro, e incineró a otro más, pero en lugar de disminuir parecía que todos se multiplicaban. Eso lo hacía ponerse furibundo pues recordaba que esa era la forma de atacar de las bestias, y él odiaba las peleas desiguales...

—¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIEREN?!—Gritó con toda su garganta. Ahora estaba seguro de que no había ninguna clase de amistad entre los engendros y pesadilla, aunque no tenía la seguridad de qué era lo que el dragón pretendía inicialmente al aparecer en sus sueños.

—¡Te queremos a ti, queremos lo que tienes dentro de tu cuerpo!—Gritó el líder, aquel que le había entregado a Mordoss el yelmo de uno de los caballeros de Omega—¡No tienes ninguna alternativa, sólo te queda morir!...

—¡Qué sencillo es decir eso!—Les gritaba Iori con ojos incendiados de furor, mientras sentía su poder crecer cada vez que eliminaba a alguno de ellos—¡En verdad que se ve que no me conocen...pretender enfrentarse a mí es como buscar el suicidio!....

Yagami gritó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, las bestias rugieron y en una explosión encontrada, semejante a la que Kyo había logrado anteriormente, Iori acabó con sus agresores más cercanos. Pero el líder, astuto, se escabulló entre los arbustos y le tomó de sorpresa por la espalda.

El hombre lagarto tomó a Yagami del cuello, y con este movimiento Iori dirigió su mirada hacia Pesadilla, que seguía luchando, sin parar, con alguna desventaja. Entonces, escuchó el susurro tras su nuca, que lo estremeció y lo llenó al mismo tiempo de ira.

—¡Tú tienes algo que mi amo necesita, y no puedes renunciar a él por tu voluntad!...

—¡No sé de que me hablas!—Gritó Iori—¡Pero nada que yo posea se los daré a ustedes!...

—¡Tu corazón, TU CORAZÓN!...

Iori forcejeó, pero ya estaba muy cansado. Intentaba quitarse al animal de la espalda, pero este ya se había aferrado a él con sus piernas enlazadas en su tronco. Yagami sostenía con todas sus energías sus garras para evitar que éstas siguieran rasgando su piel hasta que llegaran a su pecho y le despojaran de su órgano vital. Pero ya le habían hecho mucho daño, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Había pasado ya más de un cuarto de hora, y en el estanque donde Iori había arrojado a Sigma no había movimiento alguno. Cualquiera que hubiera estado allí habría asegurado que el caballero estaba tan débil y tan pesado que se había ahogado sin remedio. Pero entonces, cuando a unos metros del estanque la lucha de Iori y de Pesadilla encontraba su máximo punto, el caballero dragón emergió lentamente del agua, como si estuviera naciendo nuevamente, como sumergido en un trance.

El agua escurría a través de su armadura, y sus cabellos, pero aparentemente se encontraba totalmente repuesto y lleno de energía. Aún aparentaba estar somnoliento, cuando los gritos de su protegido y los rugidos de su dragón lo obligaron a volver en sí. Parpadeando un par de veces, y frunciendo el seño, salió totalmente del agua y caminó rápidamente hacia donde la pelea se estaba llevando a cabo.

Por momentos, los rugidos de Pesadilla se hacían más agudos y lastimeros, estaba seriamente herido, algunas tiras de carne blanda ya colgaban de su cuerpo mientras que Yagami mantenía todavía las energías, producto de la rabia que sentía.

—¿No comprendes? Nuestras energías chocan como dos fuerzas opuestas...—Le decían. Eran todos. Eran muchos murmullos, pero la idea era la misma.

Polos opuestos. Iori nunca había conocido otro polo opuesto suyo a excepción de Kyo. Los demás eran solamente variantes, variantes débiles, lo mismo que las similitudes. Su poder emanaba directamente de un pacto sangriento efectuado siglos atrás con aquel ser llamado Orochi, conocido en esta tierra como el Dragón de las Ocho Cabezas.

Además, ninguna de esas bestias producía algún tipo de fuego o llama, o cosa semejante. Sus ataques eran más parecidos a los de él, mortales, cortantes, veloces...

Llegó un momento en que no pudo más. Era como enfrentarse a sí mismo, pero multiplicado por varias decenas. Era imposible continuar peleando, al menos en esas condiciones. Esos monstruos eran ventajosos y conocían muy bien su condición en esos momentos.

Las piernas le fallaron de repente, y su propio peso lo venció sin remedio. Yagami cayó de espaldas, y todos los presentes, salvo aquellos que agredían a Pesadilla, que ya sucumbía con facilidad a los ataques que estos les propinaban.

—¡Tu corazón, tu corazón, es nuestro, nos dará el poder!

Iori ya se sumergía en la inconsciencia, entre los siseos y las voces y los alientos venenosos cerca de su cuello y de su pecho, como si fuera parte de un oscuro embrujo.

Un dolor intenso...las bestias se estaban peleando por matarlo, de vez en cuando se abrían paso entre sus carnes. Su mirada ya estaba en blanco...ya no tenía energía, no podía más...

_Si tan solo hubiera sabido, lo que en realidad sentía..._

_¿Es esta la forma tan mediocre e indigna en la que voy a morir?_

_¿A manos de unas despreciables sabandijas, _

_lejos de mi verdadera tierra?_

Uno de los hombres lagarto chilló aterrorizado. Por unos breves segundos, todo pareció detenerse y dar vueltas. Unas pisadas, pesadas pisadas, que sonaban a metal. Con sangre en el rostro, Iori abrió trabajosamente los ojos. Sólo tenía un hombre bestial encima, pero todos miraban aterrorizados a la figura que se aproximaba a ellos sin ningún temor.

—¡Es el hijo del dragón! ¡El caballero, el caballero!—empezaron a gritar todos, sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo hacían para intimidar a Sigma o darse valor ellos mismos.

Sigma pronunció un nombre muy, muy suave, muy quedo, como un susurro...pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de cólera.

—Ven, _Balmung..._

De entre las alforjas, una espada reluciente salió disparada, como si el caballero fuera un imán. Dio vueltas y en el camino decapitó a los incautos hombres lagarto que estaban cerca.

Así, llegó hasta las manos de Sigma, que de inmediato dejó de caminar para echarse a correr. Iori no podía ver bien, su propia sangre le cubría los ojos...¿Cómo alguien tan pesado podía moverse con semejante ligereza?...

Pero Yagami también decidió tomar ventaja de la situación justa en la que él se encontraba. Concentrando todo su poder en sus dedos, y en un veloz movimiento como los que efectuaba en el "Maiden Masher", atacó al único que estaba sobre él. Era el líder. Lo atravesó con una mano, y con ira, casi con saña, apretó.

—No sé que tenemos en común o de diferencia...—dijo con ojos llameantes, mirando a los ojos a la bestia que temblaba y se desvanecía—...pero ni tú ni nadie va a acabar conmigo.

Y entonces retiró la mano. El cuerpo de su víctima se desvaneció sobre él, cubriéndolo totalmente de sangre. Era sangre fía, desde luego, pero Iori apenas podía moverse. Pasaron solamente unos segundos y miró la escena con Sigma. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos, tan elegantes, pero tan brutalmente certeros que parecía que la espada fuera parte de él.

Yagami cerró los ojos. La sangre del lagarto empezó a sentirse caliente, muy caliente. Y entonces, Iori escuchó su corazón palpitar, despacio, luego más apresuradamente, era como un tambor de guerra...

Comenzó a recuperar las fuerzas, como si su sangre reaccionara con la sangre de los hombres lagarto. Como si nunca hubiera sido herido, se levantó, arrojando lejos al cadáver del ex – líder de los atacantes, que parecieron no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, dando cuenta como podían del caballero dragón, que era un rival formidable.

Sigma tuvo un momento de distracción que casi le cuesta caro. Al voltear a ver a Iori, no se percató de que le llegaban por la retaguardia. Las garras chocaban secamente contra la armadura del caballero, que aprovechó eso para agarrarlos y azotarlos contra el piso. Si hubiese estado desprotegido, hubiera sido fatal. Pero ellos no desistían. Entonces, Iori corrió hacia Sigma, invocando el _Maiden Masher_, que aparecía como un conjuro y no como una técnica de ataque. Agarró a uno y lo despedazó con sus manos, y luego a otro y a otro más. Sigma hacía lo propio, pero estaba consternado, pues miraba a Yagami bañarse, como poseído por alguna extraña fuerza, de la sangre de sus oponentes, como si obtuviera algún malsano placer en ello.

Iori se convirtió, sin advertirlo, en Orochi Iori. Había perdido la conciencia. Había mucho tiempo que tal cosa no le sucedía, y el a veces pedía en sus plegarias que eso ya no ocurriera nunca más, pero...es que...esa sangre era tan...refrescante...tan placentero era ese derramar rojo sobre su piel...

Con la llegada de Sigma y el despertar de Orochi Iori, los hombres lagarto fueron despachados en pocos minutos. El caballero miró a Iori matar al último y bañarse en su sangre. Iori rugió, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Luego, pareció una estatua. No se movió más. Sigma volteó a ver al malherido cachorro, y luego volvió a contemplar a Yagami. Este le miró con ojos relampageantes. Sigma se postró en una rodilla, encajando la Balmung en el suelo.

—Qué el creador nos proteja—dijo.


	21. Apuntes del Autor I

Apuntes del autor:

He estado trabajando en esta historia por años. De hecho, comencé a escribirla cuando estaba en mis últimos años de la preparatoria, y actualmente dos años ha de que me he titulado de la universidad.

Mis sentimientos, en esencia, no han cambiado, sin embargo, creo que dejar una historia inconclusa es como dejar algo inconcluso en uno mismo. Es por eso que estos días he sentido la necesidad de continuarla, pero dudo hacerlo porque siento que simple y sencillamente no hay nadie interesado en leerla. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han brindado y por sus críticas. Todo eso ayuda enormemente al trabajo literario, que, aunque en buena parte está basado en personajes que no son de mi propiedad, lo considero como tal.

King of Fighters marcó en mí toda una época, recuerdo que mis años juveniles y alocados fueron aquellos mismos en las que vivía en las arcadias con mis compañeros. También la historia que involucra a los personajes originales estaba en mi mente, en su mejor momento, y con toda mi creatividad hacia con ella. Pero entré a la universidad, KoF decayó, y todo cambió.

Ya no me fue posible seguir visualizando mis personajes junto a los de KoF pese a que la historia ya tiene principio, desarrollo, y por supuesto, final (El que no lo haya escrito, no quiere decir que tal no exista). Pero el hecho de desarrollar todos y cada uno de esos aspectos, no ha podido ser. Por falta de tiempo, de medios y de inspiración.

En fin. Lo que me gustaría hacer, por favor, es conocer su opinión como mis lectores. Háganme saber si debo terminar la historia, si debo cerrar este ciclo o simplemente eliminar la historia y dejar el proyecto en el olvido.

Por medio de sus review, de sus comentarios o correos que puedan enviarme a mi correo tomaré la decisión de continuar escribiendo hasta el final de la historia o bien eliminarla.

Agradeceré también sus comentarios respecto a la historia, independientemente de los errores: ¿Les gusta? ¿les parece atractiva? ¿Qué opinan de los personajes originales?...

Espero su participación antes de tomar una decisión definitiva.

Mil gracias por su apoyo y seguimiento durante todos estos años.

Zeira Ra/ Nightmare

Pueden estar en contacto conmigo a traves de mi blog: www.traumasdeurbe. 


	22. ANUNCIO MUY IMPORTANTE

ESTIMADOS AMIGOS MмOS.  
DESPUиS DE MUCHO TIEMPO...HE DECIDIDO CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA. PERO NECESITO UN POCO DE AYUDA. POR FAVOR, DиJEN MENSAJE PARA PODERLES ENVIAR MI CORREO PARA EL MESSENGER Y PLATICAR UN POCO, A QUIENES ESTиN INTERESADOS.

SUEяOS DE UN DEMONIO RESURGIRа DE SUS CENIZAS.  
NO LOS ABANDONARи DE NUEVO, AMIGOS. 


End file.
